<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellbound Loverboy by 4Anjie_Kun8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610320">Hellbound Loverboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Anjie_Kun8/pseuds/4Anjie_Kun8'>4Anjie_Kun8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fem 2p Alastor and Fem 2p husk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Anjie_Kun8/pseuds/4Anjie_Kun8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once every Millennia a strange affliction is spread across Hell where only the sinners of lust are effected. Once it's over the denizens usually go back to their lives but this time around Charlie wants to celebrate the passing of the vicious week-long cycle but she'll need help. Unfortunately Alastor is too busy avoiding the "events" of the cycle so she ends up enlisting the help of a mysterious blue deer demoness coordinator who shockingly looks a lot like Alastor. </p><p>Who is this lady and will she be able to make Charlie's vision a success while also fighting off a very...frisky Radio Demon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2P Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), 2p Husk/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cycle Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any characters not even the 2p characters. The are inspired by fan art from fuzzasaurus (2p Husk) and I believe Anic (2p blue Alastor) both of which can be found on Twitter or any Google search. All I did was genderbend them.</p><p>The rest of the characters belong to Vivziepop so do support her work and enjoy the story.</p><p>Anjie-Kun Out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Pentegram City looked like it was the coming of Cathulu! Denizens were found getting roughly intimate with each other even starting random orgies like mindless animals, while others who didn't partake just walked on, minding their business like nothing was happening. What the fuck was going on? Well thankfully the 666 News was playing on every screen in Hell giving out every detail of the event.</p><p>"Well folks it seems to be quite active on Hell's streets." Said a cheerful Katy Killjoy with her gigantic fake smile.</p><p>Tom Trench then spoke with similar gusto. "That's right Katy! All over citizens are getting down and dirty with a sudden case of Lustlorne fever!"</p><p>"As confirmed by the king himself..." Katy informed as a picture of Lucifer showed up on the screen. "...the seven- day-long cycle that effects the mortal souls of lust--known as the Lustlorne cycle--has reared its ugly head this era, and many have already fallen victim to its influence." When the close up of anchordemoness went back out Tom was no longer in his seat. Katy then poured boiling hot coffee onto the floor in front of her lap causing a shrill scream to erupt from under the table. Tom stood from the space between his news partner's legs and gracefully slid back into his seat as he dripped with coffee.</p><p>"Heh-heh! Seems to be getting to me as well!" He chuckled painfully while Katy continued smiling without faulter. She then continued the newscast. "To everyone who's pussying out of the affair you might want to stay in doors and away from any backrooms or alleyways, the next six days are gonna get steamy and violent." The mantis-like demoness said sinisterly with an ominous squint of her large red insect eyes.</p><p>Tom then continued as he descreetly nursed his broken pride. "So stay safe and away from any moaning and screaming [unless you're into that] and stay tuned for more updates this morning on 666 News!" Soon after that statement Tom dropped to the floor rolling around and crying like a bitch from the throbbing pain of the still burning coffee while Katy just continued smiling. "OH GOD IT BURNS! *SOB*" Just then the camera shut off and cut to intermission.</p><p>Husk heard enough of the news to understand the bulk of the situation as he wiped a glass clean with a cloth. All the while he ignored the swarms of demons crowding his bar as well as the rest of the hotel lobby. He served the bastards their alchohol and ignored the frisky couples and groups while also growling and shooting angry looks towards those stupid enough to try doing it on his bar counter. Niffty darted around cleaning the hotel lobby spotless even sweeping some of the guests with her duster oblivious to the sexual misconduct. She squeezed and ducked under guests and found her way around the lobby easily enough getting every nook and cranny of the hotel lounge, however she was being more thorough than usual.</p><p>At first Husk paid no mind to it until the seemingly weak little bug effortlessly lifted the entire bar and swept her feather duster underneath it making all the filthy patrons that fornicated on it tumble off and land painfully onto the hard floor. This was the point where Husk got concerned. "Uh Nif what're you doing?" He asked. The sweet little cyclops just giggled and responded happily as if the question was a funny joke. "Tee-hee! I'm cleaning silly!" She then dropped the bar and continued her work elsewhere but close enough to hear her coworker.</p><p>"Yeah but why are ya cleaning so much more than usual?" He clarified. "Charlie asked me to for the party!" She answered honestly while still dusting. The grumpy chimera growled at this as his paw slide down his face. Of course this was about that shitty party that Charlie wanted to throw. A once in a living mortal lifetime event that causes sinners to fuck like angry jack rabbits, and gradually become more vicious and violent every day until the cycle ends is not something to celebrate in his oppinion. What the fuck kind of rainbow-fucking-fairyland was that bitch living in? 'Next thing you know she's gonna wanna have parties for the exterminations.' He thought as he took a swig of cheap booze.</p><p>"Husk!" Called an irritated Vaggie from the front desk. "Where the fuck is Alastor? These shits are infesting the place like rats!" She yelled while a rat demon scowled in offense and left the scene. "I dunno where that fucker is I ain't his keeper!" He yelled back. After another swig Husk then served another patron before turning back to the moth bitch. "Ask that slut to help you!" He said. "Angel's at the studio for work dumbass!" Vaggie responded. "Oi! Could I get some service ere'?" Called a demon with two succubi on either arm. Vaggie growled and strained emencely to repeat what she had been telling people all morning. "For the last time this is not--THAT KIND OF HOTEL!" Vaggie scared off the threesome with her most demonic face showing all her anger and annoyance.</p><p>This was the worst millennial cycle ever. It would probably get worse going forward but once it was over Hell would eventually go back to its normal chaos and the hotel would be as partially empty as it was before. Ever since Lustlorne began Angel Dust became more absent as well as Alastor; Angel because Valentino wanted him for work at the studio and Alastor because he was uncomfortable being around such debauchery and, would only come downstairs to help when most of the hoard of horny demons were either settled in their hotel rooms or gone from sight.</p><p>Vaggie was stuck at the check-in counter telling people to fuck off while Charlie was struggling to hand out flyers for their Lustlorne Afterglow Celebration. The princess figured she could try to use the opportunity to inform guests about it but so far she's been pushed away [figuratively and literally], ignored, and any who did take the flyers just used it for some menial prop like toilet paper or a makeshift dubbie. The poor girls really could've used some help dealing with these animals but the only other help they had was either busy or absent not to mention they still had to plan the party but no one seemed to give a damn, as always.</p><p>...</p><p>Outside in the streets a sad looking blue deer demoness wandered around aimlessly eyes fixed to the ground and clutching desperately on a staff- a radio staff that was blue in color. The demon appeared to be a blue haired version of Alastor with lighter accents and a more timid persona. She seemed lost, confused, and frightened of her loud unpredictable surroundings. She felt like prey put on a platter for potentially hungry lions. She wanted to ask for help but she was too scared, besides she had a feeling she wouldn't get any when everyone was either too busy not giving a shit, having sex, or filming others having sex. She didn't mind the sight of fornication but now wasn't the time to be fantasizing. "Oh...I-I hope I c-can f-find it." She mumbled a stutter as she walked on. She avoided the ruffians and shady characters as well as watched her step so to not step on any drunks, dead bodies, or pools of blood and other fluids. The doe was getting discouraged she took out a piece of paper from her blazer looking it over to try and match the buildings to its contents. She then became frightened when she heard the sound of someone being thrown out of a building the blue deer hid immediately as she heard the angry voice of what she assumed was the owner of the establishment. "Unless you're here for redemption stay out you cum-sucking shitwads!" The person yelling then slammed the door leaving the brutish demon pair to leave grumbling and huffing in frustration. After the two left cursing girl who kicked them out the timid stranger came up from her hiding spot and looked up to the building. It was pretty big and the sign said 'Hazbin Hotel' in big lit up letters. This made the mysterious demoness curious especially after hearing the girl say something about redemption. The deer's eyes were alight as her ears perked up in realization prompting her to look at her paper again. It was a flyer for a Lustlorne Afterglow Celebration at the Happy Hotel. The name threw her off but it was a redemption hotel as the owner stated it was worth a shot. "Maybe this is it!" She whispered. The demon surveyed her surroundings before taking a deep breath and straightened herself up as confidently as possible. She was mentally ready as she knew she'd be walking into more unknown territory.</p><p>As the crowd was starting to died down the only patrons left were the non-lustful demons looking for free boarding and alchohol. Charlie sat on a nearby couch sighing dejectedly and looked around observing the now more tame hotel lobby. As she watched some patrons being served by Husk she wondered what she was gonna do about her party. She looked at her large stack of flyers forelorned and discouraged. She just wanted to celebrate those who survived the cycle and give her patrons something to look forward to once this lust-induced nightmare ended. Luckily it wasn't an annual thing like the exterminations it was just a shift in the cosmos that came around nearly every thousand years for 'lust-lorne' souls to get  most of their sexual desires out of their systems. It could get brutal and some sinners need to be allowed to have some kind of commemoration for getting through what they have to endure.</p><p>Vaggie looked at Charlie for a bit before going over to comfort her. She wasn't very good at pep talks but she wanted to try something. "Look hun why don't we focus on planning the party for now. It's only been day one of the cycle, things are bound to get hectic later on. Maybe if we give people some time to get their act together they'll come around." Vaggie didn't believe her own words at first but it seemed to work well enough for Charlie's smile to return before standing up to give the shorter girl a big hug. When the moth and princess pulled away to look at each other there was a knock at the front door. Vaggie sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose before reluctantly pulling out of her partners embrace and went to answer the call of whatever horny freak was seeking refuge to fuck around in.</p><p>The door opened and Vaggie's frustrated expression fell into a horror-filled shock when she saw the demon on their door step facing his back to her, and seemingly trying to recite some kind of greeting. The moth stared mouth agape as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. Even from behind it looked like a blue-clad more timid version of Alastor. Same exact clothes, same staff it was even a deer demon for God's sake, the only difference was that it was a demoness.</p><p>As her mind was coming to a hault the female Alastor look-a-like turned and raised a finger to speak. "Um...excuse..." *SLAM* Vaggie looked away from the door in shock not sure if what she saw was real. She paced for a second with a curled finger to her lip before opening the door again, to make sure she wasn't loosing her mind. "Me..." *SLAM* nope it was real. She turned to face toward the lobby shocked beyond belief. "Charlie! Alastor--I think... is at the door!" She said pointing a thumb toward the large entryway. The princess looked confused as she joined her partner at the door and check to see what she was talking about. Vaggie moved aside to let Charlie open the door when she did she was just as astonished, by the spitting image of Alastor sulking on the stoop sadly.</p><p>The doe then turned and made a motion to speak "Oh uh..." *SLAM* the door was immediately shut in her face again. "Oh God!" Charlie said as she put a hand to her mouth. "Uh Niffty! Could you come here please?" Like lightning The one-eyed housekeeper was in front of the girls. "Yes?" Charlie sheepishly asked with a nervous shrug. "Um...do you know if Alastor is still in his office? The little Cyclops nodded assuredly. "Yeah! he's working. Why?" she said. The girls shared glances before opening the door once more.<br/>...</p><p>The blue Alastor just stood outside the door discouraged looking down sadly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She didn't know if they just wanted her to leave or what but they seemed pretty unhappy to see her. It made sense concidering she looked exactly like the Radio Demon so it was understandable that they'd be so cautious she was use it by now. Oh why was she cursed to be a deer? Wasn't sharing animal traits common among family memembers and spouses in Hell? She contemplated moving on elsewhere but before she even finished the thought the door opened again. Before she could speak the white-haired demoness shoved a spear into her face and said in demanding tone. "Who the hell are you?" There was silence as the deer processed the question. "I-I...My n-name is uh..." She struggled. "You can't be Alastor so why do you look like him?" The Latina gave the visitor no chance to speak. "Vaggie come on let her talk." The demon loosened her collar nervously trying to answer. "Uh...I'm called..." She was cut off by Niffty grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside frantically.</p><p>The blue haired demon was a little frightened as Niffty circled her at dizzying speed. "Oh wow you look just like him; except your clothes are blue and you're wearing a skirt! My gosh your waist is so tiny although Alastor's is tiny too, and your frame is so small I didn't think that was possible for Al!" Niffty continued darting around the tall female pulling and pointing at her clothes listing off the differences and similarities between the doe and her master. It was strange though her hair and clothes all matched similarly to Al's but the bob cut was rounder, the blue pinstriped tailcoat seemed to fit around her thin frame clasped with a button, as well as the fishtail skirt she wore around her waist which reached down just pass her calves. Her boots had blue toe tips and heels somewhat resembling hooves, and her round glasses were crooked from Niffty pulling her inside the hotel.</p><p>The two observed everything with slight pity for the taller demoness as Niffty kept talking. Vaggie noticed the troubled face the poor woman made and decided the small motor-mouth needed to stop. "Uh Niffty I think that's enough." She said kindly. Niffty abruptly stopped and looked up to the confused doe. "Oops! I'm sorry." The little cyclops squeaked holding her mouth. She then patted the blue deer demoness sweetly. "Anyway welcome miss!--..." then pulled her feather duster back out and proclaimed. "Well back to work!" Then disappeared from the entryway leaving the three alone. The silence was a bit awkward as the ladies looked around in all directions accept for each other.</p><p>The stranger struggled with what to do to ease the silence so she said the only thing that she thought would be entertaining enough to break the ice. "Uh...heh G-golly g-guess the Radio Demon and I could be twins huh?...heh." It wasn't a very smooth comment as Vaggie glared and Charlie pursed her lips in worry. The doe then looked down in sorrow. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble..." Charlie stopped her rushing her words when she saw the saddened expression. "No, no don't worry about it! Everything's fine." She said.</p><p>The Alastor doppelganger blinked and stared back at the astonished pair. Vaggie leaned toward her partner and whispered to her somewhat quietly. "What are you talking about? This chick looks exactly like Alastor, there's a lot that is not fine about that!" She stated. Charlie just shrugged in response. The blue doe just watched as the two conversed wondering if maybe she was in the wrong place after all until she noticed something on the opposite wall then walked away to get a better look. "Common Vags don't be rude. Maybe she's a family member or a friend of his." Charlie tried calming her lover down so that she wouldn't offend the woman. "All those theories just make me even more worried!" Vaggie whispered. "Look we don't know anything about her yet there are lots of demons that share similar traits and animal forms, familial or not. I'm sure she'll be willing to give us a rational explana-..." Charlie stopped when she noticed the woman was no longer in front of them. "...tion." She finished as she looked back toward the door to see if she'd left. Vaggie darted her eyes toward the opposite wall and saw the woman looking at their poster for the big celebration. She was also lifting a flyer from the wall which made Vaggie growl before stalking over toward the woman as she adjusted her glasses trying to read the paper properly. "Hey!" The moth yelled. "Don't go taking stuff off the walls like that!" She then snatched the paper from blue-tip gloved hands making the deer flinch and flattened her ears. One look at the timid reaction and Vaggie started to feel bad. This bitch may have looked like Alastor but she sure didn't act like him at all. The Latina then calmed herself enough to delicately ask the older woman who she was. "Look just tell us your name?" She asked as Charlie leaned over cautiously to listen in. The mysterious woman fiddled with her hands before answering as loud as her nerves would let her. "M-my name is Allison--A-Allison Blue." She said. God even her name is similar to Alastor's.</p><p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls looked to each other curiously then back at the lady now called Allison. Seriously what kind of fucked up reality were they living in? It was hard to process the situation but Charlie continued trying to be optimistic. "So...Allison um...what exactly brings you to our hotel?" Asked Charlie. The timid doe looked around letting her eyes fall on anything but the two girls trying to word what she wanted to say. She remembered her pitch from outside the door then took a deep breath to calm herself. She paused for a bit before finally speaking trying to be as professional as possible. "Well you see...I-I noticed one of your flyers before coming here and...well I got... intrigued." She admitted softly as she brought out her own flyer for the celebration. She was a tad nervous when she saw Vaggie give a distrusting squint while Charlie raised a brow. Allison gulped but continued on as she walked around the lobby adjusting her glasses while observing the place and inspecting the decor mentally envisioning every detail she had planned, to help her focus on her speech rather than the looks the two demonesses gave her.</p>
<p>"I w-work as a freelance coordinator a-and I haven't had...well the best of luck with my p-projects." She stuttered remembering her last failed event ending in a bloody orgie due to the Lustlorne cycle. She then used an index finger to inspect for dust on the bar counter there was a lot much to Husk's annoyance. She cringed at the dirt and the memory but still tried to smile kindly.</p>
<p>"Since the day I first manifested... I've only ever heard a handful of stories about some of Hell's more...millennial events and found that th-there's no commemoration for the survivors, no...show of compassion for their loses and feats." Allison started to sound more passionate about her reasons for being in the hotel as Niffty swept the bar counter and the newcomer's finger. Charlie became spellbound by her speech while Vaggie just listened carefully for any falsehood in her voice. "I think a celebration at your hotel could be the start of something revolutionary for Pentegram City!..." She then paused and saw the wide surprised looks on the girls' faces.</p>
<p>Allison's timidity returned she blushed realizing she was assuming they'd go along with her vision. "O-of course if t-that's alright with you both." She placed her hands against her lap respectfully her perked ears going limp again as she looked toward the ground. Vaggie noticed the five-point stars in her girlfriend's eyes then quickly grabbed the princess and gestured with a finger and a painfully faux grin toward Allison. "Give us one moment please." The moth demoness then pulled the blonde aside and whispered to her as the taller girl fought to contain her excitement. "Okay serious dejavu." She began. "Y-yeah in more ways than one." Charlie responded. "She doesn't seem to be that bad, I mean she just wants to help with the party." Said the optimistic demoness as she calmed her strained elation and observed the quiet blue doe who looked around aimlessly.</p>
<p>She noticed how sad the woman seemed whether it was just in her nature or not Charlie wanted to bring a genuine smile to the timid woman's face the poor thing didn't even smile to herself if she didn't need to. Not to mention Allison and her seemed to be kindered spirits when it came to their passion projects she wanted to celebrate the survival of the lustful sinners just like her, how could Charlie turn that away. Just as she was mulling over the thought she was brought back to Hell by her girlfriend's voice. "Hey Charlie look I know what you're thinking but we need to be smart about this. She's not Alastor but she could still be a problem." The Latina said.</p>
<p>"I know, I know but...She genuinely seems to wanna help us. What's our modo?" Charlie questioned smartly. Vaggie folded her arm annoyed as she knew the answer but wasn't really thrilled about it. "*sigh* Everyone deserves a chance." She recited like a tired mantra. "But this isn't someone looking for redemption this is some random Alastor look alike offering--yet again-- to 'help us' and it could all be part of some plot to destroy us or something!" The moth reasoned with air quotes and animated gestures. They both took one last look toward the demoness assessing her a bit more for a final decision.</p>
<p>They watched as the doe knocked her knuckles against the bar counter possibly inspecting the wood. Husk growled in defense scaring the poor woman into recoiling with an "EEP!" When she stepped back she tripped over Niffty and fell making the surprised little bug look to her before she started dusting her face. As Allison coughed and tried to get away from the duster Charlie and Vaggie stared with pity. The latter if the two pursed her lips feeling a tad sorry for the lady somewhat rethinking the possibility of the woman being a threat.</p>
<p>As they processed their thoughts the front door was opened and closed yet again as Angel Dust returned from his job at the porn studio. He walked in removing his dark pink jacket and black shades he wore, to get through the streets of Hell safely sighing with relief that he was able to survive the unruly epidemic. He was way too spent to go on an orgy binge after the many johns Val had him assigned to all night. The girls knew he was there but they didn't seem to acknowledge his presents as he walked up to them. "Jesus Christ on a pancake it's a fucking zoo out there! Damn an' I thought the studio was get'n wild...uh.' He was stopped by the sight of a troubled female Alastor with blue hair and clothes pitifully fighting off Niffty's feather duster as the smaller demoness continued trying to clean her face. "Please stop *pft*!" She begged as she coughed and spat feathers. "Okay...what and who the fuck?" Angel asked pointing palm up toward the strange scene. "She's a coordinator who wants to help us plan our Lustlorn Afterglow Celebration." Vaggie answered almost robotically her attention was still transfixed on the blue doe's suffering.</p>
<p>Finally Niffty stopped sweeping Allison's face and continued off to finish dusting the portraits in the halls leaving the deer to cough and spit out feathers from her mouth. The three demons thought for a minute and they seemed to have come to a conclusion, Angel's conclusion however, was voiced as something totally different. "Al got any siblings or cousins down here?" He asked. "Not that we know of." The moth answered. Angel then shrugged and walked off toward his hotel room tripping the blue doe yet again as he brushed pass her. It was an accident, but he didn't seem to care and she didn't have the nerve to call him out on it. Charlie looked to Vaggie giving a pleading smile. The shorter demoness also looked to her then back at the guest who was currently standing up again and brushing herself off. Vaggie sighed in defeat and nodded her head approving the mental request. With a silent squeal from the princess the pair walked up to the blue woman with Vaggie lagging behind somewhat. Allison was cleaning the lenses of her glasses frantically but once she noticed the approach of the hotel owners she tried to quickly get herself together.</p>
<p>Vaggie was the one to speak as they walked up to the fumbling mess who was trying to get her glasses back on. With the clearing of her throat she began. "Alright Allison look-- we've been down this rode before and the first time was questionable...it still is." She said as the blue eyed demoness blinked expectedly waiting to be turned down. Charlie put her hands together and pointed the tips toward the coordinator ready to share her thoughts as well. "But without Al here most of the day to help we're kind of at a loss and we need all the help we can get." She added. "So I guess what we're saying is; we accept your offer." Said the sweet princess.</p>
<p>The saddened doe looked up and smiled a small hopeful grin before Vaggie poked a finger to her chest. "But no funny business-" the moth scowled seriously as she continued her demands punctuating every syllable with a harsh jab. "No schemes, no sin in the hotel, and No. fucking. Mind games!--Got it?" The Latina warned with a drawn out poke for the last part. Allison quickly nodded her head as she looked the shorter woman in the eye showing complete submissivness to the chica before she straightened up an folded her arms again. "Okay then." Vaggie stated as Charlie held out a hand to the deer woman. "Welcome to the Happy Hotel Allie!" She cheered. "Uh...it's just..." The doe's soft words fell on deaf ears as she was pulled into a group hug with Vaggie by the happy royal. "O-okay...um..." there was another awkward silence as two women were forcibly hugged. A thought then found its way to Allison as she finally asked the question that had been plaguing her since she got there. "I was w-wondering if it's called the Happy Hotel, w-why does the sign say Hazbin Hotel?" The two girls raised confused brows wondering themselves why the sign didn't match the name.</p>
<p>Charlie cheesed and just shrugged it off. "Long story." Just then a dark aura could be felt as red static and the deafening tone of a loud frequency consumed the lobby. Charlie let the women go as the patrons all covered their ears and looked around for the source of the unsettling sounds and the horrid smell, of ozone and cooked blood. Allison however was the unfortunate soul to bump into the one causing the disruption as she backed up and felt something warm and firm. She stumbled away causing her glasses to fall off her face and into her trembling hands. After turning around to see who it was she only saw a blurry figure with large frighteningly wide dark eyes and a horrifying grin that split across its face. Allison squinted to get a better look before putting her spectacles back on. The clearer version was of Alastor smiling that friendly smile of his when he's trying to win over a new ally, with his eyelids ominously half closed as he stared the doe down. Somehow this face was even more terrifying than the blurred one.</p>
<p>Allison just stared frozen like a deer in headlights her mind not knowing if she should run, scream, or faint. In her shock her reaction was to do the one thing she thought would save her. "Uh...h-hello..." Her timid greeting was cut off by the deer shaking her hand with a sharp exagerated grip that bordered on bruising as though he were straining to not break it. He got in her face happily introducing himself. "HELLO THERE MISS! Alastor's the name--and who might you be?" His voice dropped dangerously when asking about the strange doe. "Oh...I-I'm..." Her voice was small and frightened, to Alastor she wreaked of weakness. "Do speak up dear I didn't quite catch that." He said with his dark radio filtered voice as he pulled the lady closer and brought the head of his microphone to her face pressing it threateningly under her chin.</p>
<p>The other staff members and guests were all frightened by the exchange between the two demons. No one even thought about what might happen if the two met. Charlie acted fast by squeezing herself between them. She gently pushed Al back a little and luckily he obliged. "Alastor this is...Allison Blue. She's here to help us with the celebration." The royal explained cheesing painfully trying to hide her worry. Alastor immediately switched his demeanor to one more lively highlighted by an applause track. "Ah yes! Your latest project! Oh what a spectacular notion to celebrate such loathsome debauchery, with a gala fit for the tikes!" He said loudly followed by a laughing track. Yep Allison was definitely the exact opposite of this guy the difference could not be more clear in terms of their personalities.</p>
<p>"Al you know that isn't what it's about." Charlie said offended that no one would take her cause seriously. "HA HA! Of course it's not. Even so dear you know I would've been happy to assist." He said in a more tame tone but kept up the energy. "Yeah but we need the time during the week to plan everything." She explained. Vaggie however seemed strangely amused by Alastor's defensiveness as though he was feeling a tad threatened by Allison's presence. She knowingly chimed in as she semicircled around the demon cannibal. "And since you loath being around anything remotely sexual we figured Allison could help us out while you're 'busy' during most of the morning." The moth knew he was catching on to her pestering as he followed her with his almost scowling gaze, if not for his gritted grimace but the near faulter in his smile was the most satisfying thing in the world to her. She also knew she was playing a dangerous game but she didn't care, the bastard came to their hotel to play with them, she was gonna play right back.</p>
<p>Charlie obliviously continued trying to reason with the Radio Demon. "Please Al! It's just for the celebration!" She pleaded. Alastor didn't want to agree to having this...cheap imitation of himself coordinating a party of any kind on what he considered to be his turf. He eyed the doe intently filling every roam of observation with malice and disgust. However he couldn't deny how satisfying it was to see the doe react so submissively to him and he didn't have to say a word this time. Allison was deeply regretting her decision to be there. She assumed the princess and her partner were the owners of the hotel not the fucking Radio Demon! The most powerful being in Hell aside from Lucifer. She looked down timidly actually hoping he would say no and kick her out, she would gladly never come back. She foolishly chanced a quick glance at the demon seeing the enjoyment he got from her fear. She laid her ears flat and clenched her eyes tight so as to not see that demeaning stare and that deceitful smile.</p>
<p>"Hmm..." Alastor feigned thought for a moment after seeing the saddened deer so visibly shaken his decision was already made up but he wanted to build up the suspense. He finally voiced his final thought after a long drawn out pause. "Very well dear so long as my input is also welcome." He said. Charlie exhaled with relief and Vaggie squinted in distrust. The coordinator was internally panicking, as her face basically turned white with fear. What had she gotten herself into?</p>
<p>Her internal cursings were interrupted by Charlie's happy voice. "So what were you thinking for our celebration?" She asked excitedly as she bounced eagerly. "Yes miss Blue! What brilliant ideas do have cooking in that lovely little head of yours." Al mocked as he tapped his microphone against the woman's head. Allison pondered as she walked away from the red deer. Pacing always seemed to help her a lot whenever she got put on the spot. She actually did have some ideas but she wanted to get an opinion of what the girls were going for first, maybe she could work off that so everything could still be how they want it. With that she began sharing her thoughts. "W-well...w-why don't we start with the base of your original plans...What d-did you have in mind when you started planning?" She asked.</p>
<p>Charlie eagerly lept from her spot and reached for a random leaver in the wall. Vaggie tried to say something and Alastor just turned his staff into an umbrella and held it over himself expectedly before the leaver was pulled to open a trap door in the ceiling. It instantly rained down pretty pink and white heart-shaped confetti, glitter, and balloons all of which the prepared Radio Demon was able to avoid getting covered in, the rest of the patrons were less fortunate however. "Noooooo--*pft-pft* *coughs*!" Poor Niffty screamed to the glittery-heart-fallen sky dramatically as all of her hard work of cleaning the lobby went to waste, she then started coughing and spitting out the confetti when it got in her mouth.</p>
<p>Husk grumbled in self pity as glitter and tiny pieces of plastic covered his head and the guests that stayed at the bar and hung out in the cafe were just confused and annoyed. At the same time Angel Dust walked in craddling Fat Nuggets. "The fuck is goin...whoa--shit!" He exclaimed as he saw the mess. Niffty zipped around trying her best to clean it but the glitter was still falling. Allison darted her eyes from the 'decorations' to Vaggie who sighed in exasperation, then to Alastor who was reveling in her workload silently wishing her much suffering. The doe frowned at the man's teasing experssion then saw the smiling princess rubbing her glowing cheeks with glee. Allison then blew the glitter from her nose accepting the challenge. "O-okay I can work with this." She said trying her best to seem confident but after what Charlie just unveiled Allison knew she'd have her work cut out for her.</p>
<p>As the Hazbins and pissed off guests brushed away the glitter from themselves Charlie beamed with anticipation. "Well what do you think?" She asked. The deer tapped her finger to her cheek as she observed the pretty pink mess, she then brought out her flyer as an idea came to her. "For a start your highness um...we could try sticking to a more appealing color scheme that matches the object of the celebration and catches the eye." She started. The royal cocked her head in confusion while the rest of the Hazbins raised brows and shrugged to each other in similar confusion. Allison showed Charlie the flyer the colors matching the glittery decorations. "This is suppose to be an Afterglow Celebration c-correct?" The princess nodded. "W-well lets try something like this..." Allison waved a hand and changed the pretty pastel paper to crimson pink, white, and black with dripping hearts silhouetted by the lighter colors and the font of the titled event in a more cursive style rather than the puffy balloon font that was previously used, she also kept some of the glitter.</p>
<p>Charlie's eyes sparkled at the change it was beautiful and it still maintained some of the sweet flashy look she had envisioned, and the way the glitter reflected off the page made it appear to be glowing. "D-do you like it?" Allison asked. "I love it!" The young royal answered giddily showing the paper to Vaggie who was a little hesitant but actually made a sound of approval when she saw the picture. "Huh Not bad." She said. Angel gave a wolf whistle as he too saw the new flyer. "Damn that looks way betta." Alastor turned from the fray, refusing to compliment or even acknowledge the doe's progress. With everyone on the same page Allison tapped the bottom of her staff to the ground making the mess rise up slowly. As the decorations rose from the floor they began to change in color now matching the new flyer.</p>
<p>The glitter was now silver, gold, and pink, the balloons matched the hearts on the flyer and even glowed with pink lights from inside of them, and the confetti was now crimson pink but were still heart-shaped. Everything transformed right before everyone's eyes, as the decorations ascended back up to the ceiling causing a few guests to look up in awe and even take video of it with their phones, even Husk was impressed as his pupils exploded with wonder. Niffty was far too mesmerized by the flecks of glittery plastic pieces floating into the air, to worry about the mess anymore. Even for her it was a nice change besides, this amazing trick was pretty much cleaning the mess for her.</p>
<p>"Incredible!" Charlie squealed with excitement. Vaggie and Angel were loving the show too not just the glitter and glowing balloons, but also the disgruntled expression that Alastor made as he realized the deer demoness was more skilled than he thought. This little celebration of Charlie's may end up taking off because of this carbon copycat. Like hell he was going to stand for this. He would admit though the doe had some excellent tricks up her sleeves little did any of them know however, it was only the beginning.</p>
<p>Soon all of the decor was replaced back into the trap door without a speck of sparkle to be seen. With a snap of her finger Allison closed the doors in the ceiling. "Oh my God what's next?" Charlie asked as she shook the woman vigorously with excitement. Allison smiled faintly to the girl she adored her enthusiasm but she would've been more comfortable if she wasn't always in her personal space. Vaggie then walked over with a list on a clipboard and handed it to the coordinator. Allison noticeably cringed at the bright orange demon eye that looked at her from the clip she found it quite unsettling.</p>
<p>She did her best to ignore the staring and smiled at the shorter demoness before walking over to another spot away from the group as she read the list of requests to herself while everyone else reflected on the situation. "Vaggie this is so amazing!" Charlie squealed as she hugged her girlfriend tightly. The moth's expression showed that she was happy that her girlfriend was happy. The princess then looked to Alastor who stood menacingly eyeing their new coordinator. She was of course unaware of the red deer's discontent with his now self proclaimed rival.</p>
<p>"What do you think Al?" Charlie asked not wanting their sponsor to feel left out. The demon just emitted static angrily before acknowledging the princess. "A fine job I must admit." He said but his thoughts were more sinister. '...but it could always become worse.' His eyes nearly turned into radio dials as his gaze remained fixed upon the blue clad woman. Oh how he wanted to make this woman suffer. She wore his least favorite color, she lacked any pizzazz in her character, and what's worse is that she looked just like him and shared a bit of his power. This is where the suspicions came in just who the hell was this blue sad-eyed doe in his hotel.</p>
<p>As Alastor watched the back of the preoccupied lady he noticed she had a fluffy little deer tail like his only hers was blue with a lighter blue underside where as his was red with a darker red underside and unlike her he hid his from view under his coat. The demon's eye twitched when he saw the tail flicker a bit as the doe continued looking over Charlie's and Vaggie's list, that did it. This was too much of a coincidence. There was something fishy going on here and it wasn't Baxter. He'd find out who this doe really was eventually, he'd think of a way to break her he guaranteed it. The Hazbin Hotel wasn't big enough for two Radio Demons, and the deer fit to be the one and only Radio Demon was Alastor. His dark thoughts caused the deathly ancient symbols of his curse to dance around from his form, as he imagined Allison's bloody carcass being strung up like game kill. However the symbols disappeared as soon as she perked her ears and turned around to see him creepily wiggling his fingers as a form of hello.</p>
<p>Allison wasn't too thrilled to return the gesture but she did, as she waved back with a strained smile. She then turned back to the list for a time. Charlie got too excited to wait so she snuck up beside the doe startling her as the young princess began asking questions. "So do you like the 'Pin the Heart on your Lover' game?" She pulled the taller woman to herself and pointed at the paper as she explained her idea. "I still haven't worked out all the kinks yet but the object is kind of simple..." As the blonde talked on Angel Dust watched the Radio Demon who was glaring at the newcomer, with that creepy-ass smile of his like he was planning her murder. "Watcha lookin at smiles?" The pornstar teased almost implying with his tone that the red stag, was checking out his blue doe. Alastor did not appreciate the implication as he laughed and answered low but loud enough for the spider to hear. "Ha! I'm not looking at anything but a future corpse." His tone switched to a darkened threat, at the last part as his eyes went to red static which startled Angel. The whore-for-hire didn't even know if Al was refering to him or the blue dame talking to Charlie.</p>
<p>The deer then straightened himself up fixing his tie before he walked over to the pair. Angel almost contemplated warning the poor broad about the hot psycho, but he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire of Al's wrath. He just drank his martini and pet his pig like he didn't see nothing. He was however, going to get some kind of fun out of this shit storm of potential drama. The pornstar wanted to see how shit between the two deer would play out, and though it was probably the alchohol effecting his decision, he had the most brilliant idea of how to make the game more interesting, and he had the perfect playmate in mind.</p>
<p>The two were unaware of the approaching Radio Demon as Charlie kept explaining her party games. Soon the demon put his arms around either woman's shoulders and gleefully interjected their conversation. "So ladies! What's next on the agenda?" He said loudly startling poor Allison. "Uh...w-well..." The doe couldn't finish due to Charlie gasping before speaking up. "The decorations still aren't done yet. We still need banners, table cloths, flowers, itineraries, not to mention we still need to decide what dishes to serve." She listed off. Apparently the decorations Charlie had prepared were as far as she got in her planning, there was so much more to do but the hectic nature of the cycle was making it hard to accomplish this task. "I-I can give you a-a list of items to get." Allison offered as she summoned a sheet of paper to give Charlie, who was spellbound by its appearance. The rosy-cheeked girl smiled as she took the paper eyes gleaming with such so much elation she could explode. Vaggie chimed in as she took the clipboard and sifted through the papers. "Sure thing." The princess cheered as she wriggled out from Alastor's hold. The moth then showed Allison what she was looking at. "These are a list of rules and restrictions for the celebration. Use them and a the list of activities you already looked over to make the itineraries-- a couple hundred copies should be enough." She requested.</p>
<p>Allison adjusted her glasses as she skimmed the papers deducing that there were a lot of rules and a ton of restrictions. "Okay um...a-are you two going to b-be the only ones gathering e-everything th-though?" She asked. Vaggie thought and concluded that Angel wouldn't do shit, neither would Husk, and Niffty would be the one tidying up, decorating, and cooking. "I guess...unless Alastor helped but we need him here to help supervise and keep everything in order. So..." Vaggie shared a look with her worried looking girlfriend. "I guess we'll be on our own." Allison thought for a second then sighed. It was a pretty long list and two people wouldn't be enough to finish everything as soon as they needed while this cycle is going on. It couldn't be helped. "I s-suppose I could ask for a-assistance." She then turned her staff into an old fashion candlestick telephone then dialed a number. She held the ear piece to her head as it rung twice. Soon a cheerful 'hello?' could be heard. "U-uh...B-Briskette it's Allison I..." She cringed when the shrill scream of a happiness erupted from the other line.</p>
<p>'Allie Sweetie!' Suddenly an aqua-blue-colored-gloved set of claws shot through the speaker of the phone followed by another then, grey-furred arms and a cute little pale blue hat poked through, until finally a fuzzy grey and whitish-blue head and torso pushed through revealing what could only be described as a more fluffy happier version of Husk. "Hello Allie sweetie!" She cheered before falling flat on her face as the rest of her body fell through the phone. The Hazbins all gawked as they saw Allison's friend emerge from her phone. She was slim with soft dark grey fur, a white tuft curling out from the top of her head, turquoise wings, small bushy eyebrows, pink accents on her turquoise colored tail, and the inside of her wings and ears were a light purplish periwinkle color, her hat was small and had a pink heart card in the sash, and she wore a cute little blue bow around her neck, and spats. Her wide pink irisises sparkled in dark scalara at the sight of the taller demoness before she gave her a big warm hug.</p>
<p>Allison gave an uncomfortable smile at the sudden contact. Husk's eye twitched at the newly arrived guest as his grip tightened hard enough to break the glass he was holding. Angel just fought the urge to laugh while everyone else was too dumbfounded to even speak. "How many fucking clones do we have in this hellpit!" The chimera yelled. Allison then pried her friend from around her waist holding her shoulders. "Briskette dear, calm down... I need your help...I-I'm helping to plan a..." The cat lady just smiled and held up a claw to her friend. "Say no more I'm in!" She said. The deer woman then straightened the ribbon on her own neck trying to compose her unease. She didn't exactly dislike Briskette, she just found her energy a tad... "Hi! welcome to the Happy Hotel!" The royal butted in making the cat look up and become amazed by her new surroundings.</p>
<p>Her gaze then fell on the young princess and her partner as she happily gasped at the sight of them. "Aww you girls are just adorable!" The cat gushed as she pinched Charlie's and Vaggie's cheeks with either paw. The chimeress must've been one of those super nice old ladies, that just loved anything that was younger than themselves. "Would you two like some candy?" She said holding out her hat which was filled to the brim with pastel colored hard candies. Charlie looked tempted but Vaggie pulled her back. "Uh...no thank you mame." She respectfully declined she knew once Charlie had one peice she wouldn't stop there. "I'd like a peice!" Niffty chimed in. Brisk just replaced her hat and leaned toward the cyclops demoness. "But you already have one sweety." Niffty was confused until the older cat chimeress reached her index and thumb claw into the side of her hair and pulled out a pink gumball. "Ta-da!" She cheered as she placed the candy into the eager little hands. Allison urgently but gently pulled Brisk over to face her. "Dear focus! I need you to go with Princess Charlie and Miss Vagatha to help pick up some items for their celebration." She instructed.</p>
<p>The cat gave a salute as she puffed out her perky, fluffy white heart-shaped chest. "Okie dokie!" There was an awkward silence as the cat purred and looked around expectedly. "Who's Princess Charlie and Miss Vagatha?" She finally asked. Allison face palmed and pointed to the couple. "The girls you tried to offer drugged candy to." Vaggie immediately turned to Niffty and held her like a surfboard under her armpit and started hitting her back to dislodge the candy from her mouth. "Spit it out Nif! Spit it out!" Angel Dust recorded every second of this hilarious shit on his hellphone it was just too good. Husk had a conflicted face not knowing at all what to think while Alastor was becoming use to the idea of having the two new women here. Perhaps he'd get some entertainment out of this situation after all.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a mighty blast from the of the hotel sending the guests running for their lives. Angel Dust looked up and around trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. "What the..." Angel couldn't finish his outburst as a metal tentacle of some kind coiled around him tightly and pulled him away making him drop Fat Nuggets. The Hazbins instinctively followed the strange appendage. "Ha ha-ha ha ha-ha! Ah look here! The friendly neighborhood sssspider ssslut!" Angel just groaned. "Not This shit again. Aye look Pen I'm into the whole tentacle kink but maybe tone it down a bit? I'm still spent from work." He said more annoyed than frightened. Pentious flared his hair deviously before commanding his creation to constrict the spider more. "Enough! Prepare to meet your doom whore! Once you're out of the way I'll lay wasssste to this pile of splintersss and bring Alastor's little dollhouse of sin to complete and utter obliterated shame!" The snake jeered.</p>
<p>Before he could boast again a black tentacle shot through the mechanical appendage that trapped Angel causing it to jolt violently. The tentacle released the spider as he fell into the arms of a chimera just not the one he knew. Brisk smiled sweetly at the spider which freaked him out a little but not enough to put him off from a fix. "Aye you got anymore of that drug-candy?" He asked nonchalantly. Seeing such a happy face on someone who looked so much like Husk was a little weird but at least she had drugs. After getting his balance again the snake hissed angrily and came to the teris of his mecha to see who had dared to attack his most powerful creation he should've known it'd be the Radio Demon. "Ah Alastor so nice to see you're still helping to run this waste of a vacant lot!" Pentious mocked.</p>
<p>"Oh it's you again Sir...Edgelord I believe?" Alastor said knowing well that wasn't his name. Pentious became more angry as he manuvered the controls to poise his machine to attack. "We'll see who's the Edgelord when you're nothing but..."</p>
<p>"Um...Excuse me?" Pen was cut off by a small timid voice he looked to see a blue female Alastor standing somewhat behind the group and well...Alastor. What the hell? Why were there two Alastors was this a trick, an illusion? A ploy to throw him off? Whatever it was it caused his mind to shut down for a moment as she spoke. "L-look um...I don't kn-know what you have against the radio demon b-but could you maybe..." It was now Allison's turn to be cut off. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked genuinely curious. "Her Name is Allie!" Called the chimeress who was holding a now baked Angel Dust. "That's not..." Allison was cut off again. "Well Miss Allie! I don't think I'm required do anything you say. In case you somehow didn't notice my extraordinary machine I hold the upper hand. I severly doubt there's much you can do or sssay about it, so just run along Crybaby!" He proclaimed mockingly. The last remark caused the doe's eyes to overflow with tears.</p>
<p>"Uh oh! You shouldn't have said that." Brisk said her cheerful demeanor unwavered as the mecha began to leak some kind of inky blue substance which only increased more when Allison's tears flowed freely from saddened eyes and her pupils became narrowed. The massive bot was soon overwhelmed by the liquid filling up inside its most sensitive areas causing alarms to go off inside where the snake and his minions resided. Leaks began to erupt from every angle, wires shortcurcuited, and smoke could be seen and smelled as the controls malfunctioned and even blew up. "Um boss I think Something's wrong." Said egg boi #109. "Then fix it you yammering yolks!" Soon the machine began to give way and it collapsed in on itself before exploding and flooding all of its operators out. The group broke in half to avoid the tame wave of demons as they collected into the establishment washed out and unable to get up. By this point Allison was back to normal and was no longer crying.</p>
<p>Niffty began mopping up the liquid as the rest of the staff walked into the entryway. The mess wasn't that big but it still made Vaggie wonder. "Okay seriously are you two related or something?" She asked.</p>
<p>Allison just looked away shamefully feeling terrible for causing such a mess. Beside her shoulder to shoulder Alastor darted his eyes toward the blue demoness even more suspicious and determined to destroy her than before.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What The Hell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone in this story is fucking insane!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day the Hazbins were all out and about doing their parts for the celebration. Angel Dust was just coming to after an entire day of tripping balls on cocain. He got up from his bed hungover worse than that time his drink was spiked at the club and Cherri had to beat off a bunch of mooks trying to take advantage of him. Fat Nuggets squealed to be fed little hooves pawed at his legs as he brought them over the side of the bed. Angel filled the pig's bowl generously then gave a loving pat before he sluggishly got dressed and made his way down stairs.</p><p>While wondering what the fuck happened yesterday he walked out of the elevator and soon heard the distinct sound of echoed murmmering from the gritty sketchy patrons in the bar and cafe. Among that were the shrill and quiet tones women taking. It got him curious enough to check it out maybe even get some insight on the missed time his brain was currently spaced on. He staggered into the lounge and plopped down on the sofa listening to the women talk while simultaneously fighting a massive headache.</p><p>Vaggie and Charlie were in the lobby with Allison being asked to go on yet another venture into Pentegram City for some missed items from yesterday. Thanks to Brisk's inability to decide on anything they ended up at the store for so long that they lost track of time then got lost taking a 'shortcut' and ended up being stalked and chased around by lust sinners under the influence of the cycle. What came back that day was; a tired princess, a happy Brisk and an angry Vaggie all looking dirty and disheveled. After all that shit they went through the doe expected them to go through it again? Allison looked down sadly as she pleaded for the girls to go with her colleague again.</p><p>Vaggie growled at the taller blue woman glaring accusingly. "I'm so sorry but...." The sad woman flinched at the yelling voice that cut her off. "No way! I will not go anywhere with that freak again! She nearly got us lost!" The Latina shouted. "Come on Vaggie it could've been worse." Charlie said as she touched her girlfriend's arm. "Oh how? Like we could've been killed maybe or brutally railed in the ass with a drill dildo?" The moth asked grimly causing the princess to dart her eyes away and the doe to look down sadly.</p><p>They all looked at the Chimeress who was busy bothering Husk trying to give him a piece of "candy" while he just grumbled and continued ignoring her. "I'm sorry. I-I know she's....alot to handle but we need the other items for the party a-and I haven't finished the itineraries so I can't help you." Said the blue woman hoping the moth would understand. "What the fuck were you doing I thought Alastor was helping you?" The doe shrank as she remembered how every time she tried to consult with the demon or asked to collab about a rule she would get shut down by a shriek of static or being forcibly teleported from his workspace. "A-Alastor and I didn't really see eye to eye on some things...l-look p-please it's only a few more things I promise...p-please?" Vaggie folded arms firmly as she continued to silently refuse to change her mind.</p><p>There were so many things she wanted to yell at the lady but after seeing how desperate she was and how angry Husk was getting as the cat poured candy onto him from her hat she feared the chimera would blow a gaskette and snap. After rethinking her resolve she looked to the pleading eyes of her girlfriend and remembered that she they still needed finish planning this celebration. Reluctantly she sighed heavily as she decided to let go of her anger so they could go back to planning hoping that it would end soon. "I-..*sigh* fine let's just get this over with, the sooner we finish planning this party the better." She said exasperatedly. Charlie smiled silently thanking her for going through with this headache for her.</p><p>Allison nodded not wanting to upset the moth even more. Once they were cleared to go Allison called her friend over. "Briskette?" She called out. The cat looked up from being in a chokehold by Husk smiling obliviously. "Yeah Allie?" She answered making the women cringe at the scene of the male trying to kill his counterpart.</p><p>...</p><p>Later the ladies got ready to go as Allison gave her associate clear instructions. "Okay Briskette this should be enough for you to buy everything we need." Allison spoke as she pinned a large wad of money to her assistant's bow. "Remember to follow the highlighted route on this map and make sure everything gets checked off the list." The cat darted her eyes over the page and frowned for the first time since she got there.</p><p>"This looks like it could take a while...unless..." The chimeress was cut off. "No short cuts. please." The doe said sternly. "Oh! But it'll be so much quicker and way more fun!" She spoke positively. The blue woman just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose much like Vaggie would. "Briskette every time you stray from the route you become lost, then you call me miles from where you're suppose to be and I have to come get you." She explained.</p><p>Allison then felt her eye twitch when she noticed how preoccupied her friend was as she read the map likely trying to find a few scenic routes to explore on their journey. Allison grabbed her coworker and held her shoulders nose to nose as she did her best to ingrain her orders into her constantly high brain. "Listen to me! Your company is not amused by lively shopping sprees right now. Please just follow the map and NO. SHORTCUTS!" She reiterated seriously it was probably the most assertive Allison had ever been in both her previous life or after life.</p><p>Brisk darted her eyes a bit before returning her attention to her friend and agreeing happily. "Alright!" She then slipped out of the doe's grip and walked elegantly out the door with an innocent sort of slyness to her gate. Charlie blinked at the exchange between the two ladies but then noticed the annoyed knowing look Vaggie was giving her.</p><p>Apparently the conversation reminded the moth of when she told her partner not to sing at the interview with Katy Killjoy it caused her to relate the cat lady's bad listening skills to her girlfriend's. Charlie however was confused by the look. "What?" She asked but Vaggie just walked out the door following the chimeress with the worried princess right behind her. "What?" She asked again more desperately before they were outside. They climbed inside the limousine with Briskette and being driven off to their first destination.</p><p>Allison stood in the doorway hoping that she didn't make a mistake bringing her assistant here. Before she could even convince herself it wasn't Alastor pulled the doe into a side hug holding her close to himself. "Ah! Miss Blue! You're still here I see." She looked up mumbling something inaudible as she was held against his chest. "Well that's a shame but such is life, unless you're dead! Haha haha! Come dear we have much to do!" He said cheerfully as he walked her to his office before she could protest, her heels scraping against the floor as he dragged her along.</p><p>Once the two deer were gone it was just the last three remaining Hazbins left in the lobby with a hand full of patrons at the bar. Niffty jumped up from a stool and pulled out her duster. "Whelp I better get to cleaning some of the rooms..." she giggled before clenching the duster with both hands and turning ominous. "The dust bunny is still lurking around 313." She brooded with a slit pupil before skipping off merrily to fulfil her duties.</p><p>Just then Angel groaned after all the craziness he heard as he got up from the sofa somewhat staggering toward a stool to sit. Husk rolled his eyes as he pushed a glass of some kind of thick liquid that was meant to help with the spider's hangover. "So nice of ya to come down after a whole fuck'n day." He said. Angel just rubbed his tired face before taking a sip of his disgusting cup of tar soup. He choked back the urge to throw back up the nasty stuff as he retorted to the cat bastard. "Eh...fuck off asshole." He groaned. "Shit I gotta admit though she had some hard coke laced with that candy." The sickly aracnid continued before taking another swig.</p><p>Husk just grumbled as he cleaned a glass with a cloth. "Tsk! Whatever! Fuck'n powderpuff." He growled. Angel let out a laugh. "Looks like she's got your tail in a twist." He quipped. "That or ya can't admit to want'n a taste of her sweet cand...mmm mmm mmmmm!" The slut was instantly silence by Husk smooshing a glass cup over his mouth like something out of a Tom and Jerry cartoon. "Don't you dare finish that sentence you piece of shit!" He warned before moving to serve another patron. Angel sulked dejectedly for a bit before removing the cup from his mouth rubbing his previously discomforted face as he sighed and looking around the lounge absent mindedly.</p><p>He could count on one hand how many people were in the lounge and bar. He wondered why the place felt so empty until he realized that the rest of the staff wasn't there. Charlie and Vaggie went shopping with granny sugar-fluff, Nif was off fighting a dust bunny or something, and Alastor was...suddenly his idea from yesterday resurfaced causing him to smile vilely. With a wicked smirk and a shift in his sitting position Angel pushed his mystery hangover-curing concoction away and called out to old bartender. "Aye kitty!" He said.</p><p>Husk had just finished serving another patron before answering. "I ain't into that shit!" He said as he gave a thoroughly blitzed bull demon his sixth drink. "I don't wanna fuck for once. I wanna make a bet." The spider said simply. This caused the old chimera to stiffen and his ear to twitch curiously as he took his time to respond. "What kind of bet?" He asked feeling the little prick's smug face boring into his back as he grabbed a new cup and a bottle of vodka from the supply.</p><p>Angel turned in his stool as he lit a cigarette he got from his fluff and took a puff of smoke before continuing his offer. "Kay so I'm sure you've noticed how Smiles is always eyeing that blue broad like he wants to skewr her alive right?" He asked.</p><p>Husk began mixing drinks as he listened. "Yeah so?" He questioned as the kinky spider took another drag. "Well I'm also sure you see a potential new ingredient in Al's next pot of gumbo, I however see room for potential kinky deer fucking." He said vulgarly. Husk's yellow eyes widened when he heard that he paused shaking his mix of drinks as he looked at the little nut.</p><p>"You still high on those drugs?" He asked. The slut-for-hire finished his cigarette chuckling mirthfully. "Nah if I was I'd be having too much fun to even be here making this deal." He then put out the bud in the ashtray next to him while Husk thought for a moment the whore had a point. "Okay first off what the fuck makes you think they'd be into each other? Second why the fuck would you try to make something sexual out of a death glare? And third why the fuck would you make a loosing bet over something like that?" Husk asked trying to clarify the insanity that the pornstar was proposing.</p><p>Angel propped his arm on the counter still smirking. "I didn't say they were into each other, just that there's potential. I ain't make'n noth'n out of anyth'n, and I wouldn't call it a losing bet more of an...experiment." He said as Husk poured the mixed drink into the glass. "If noth'n happens you'll get my earnings from work for a year." Angel offered. "Oh no I ain't gonna risk my hide fuck'n around with Al's sex life for your damn cooch money!" Husk yelled pointing a claw at the whore. Angel sighed and relented. "Fine wadaya want?" He asked. Husk thought for a minute as he wondered what would be worth getting killed by Alastor for? Eventually he knew what he wanted. "That fancy wine mixer recipe." Angel's eyes widened.</p><p>His Rosso Speciale de Ragno wine mixer recipe that's been in his family for generations. His sister gave it to him for his birthday a little after she first manifested. He didn't exactly value most of his family members but he still wasn't all too thrilled to be sharing one of its most cherished treasures with just anyone even so it was a fair bargin. "Deal." Husk nodded as he took a swig from the bottle of vodka he used for the mix of drinks. Angel the leaned in sensually "And if I win ya gotta..." The chimera raised a paw to the prostitute stopping him mid sentence. "Imma stop ya right there I ain't fuck'n you or anybody. If we're going to do this we're keeping it within reason, got it?" He demanded. Angel waved his upper hands defensively. "Alright, alright." He then got a thought and smirked again. "No sex but how bout a kiss instead?" The cat bristled at that but figured it wouldn't mean anything so long as there were limits.</p><p>"Fine but I ain't kissing ya unless I'm drunk off my ass." He said. Angel just laughed a high-pitched guttural laugh causing the cat's blood to run cold. "Oh no...I mean I'm flattered but you don't gotta kiss me!" He said between laughs. "A kiss ain't gonna do nothing for me if it don't go anywhere beyond that..." Husk wasn't sure yet if he should be relieved or not he'd soon realize that he shouldn't. "No if you loose you gotta kiss the 'Fuck'n Powderpuff'." He said the chimera growled angrily. Why the hell would Angel Dust get off on watching him basically kiss himself was he insane?</p><p>Husk didn't like it but once he though about it he was reminded of how far off the spider was with his sexual-tension-senses thinking Alastor would ever want to be with anyone in any sexual way not even if the person looked like him, no matter how narcissistic the bastard was. He was determined to stand by his claim win that wine recipe and prove the little poof wrong.</p><p>With a heavy sigh Husk agreed. "Deal." He said. With that Angel raised his glass high as though making a toast and proclaimed. "Then it's settled; we'll test it out to see if Al gets laid with Allie!" He said then the two clinked their glasses together and drank. Husk brought down his bottle and placed an arm on the counter seriously. "So any rules, do they gotta fuck or what?" He asked Angel thought about it for a moment. "Nah. They don't gotta to go all the way. So much as a hot French kiss is sexual enough in Al's case." He said before taking drink. "Hm. Fair, but what if the chick ain't into it?" The spider looked up and tapped a claw on the bottom rim of his glass. He wasn't gonna push this if anyone involved was uncomfortable, he wasn't into noncosensual shit.</p><p>"Okay I'll talk to er get to know if she's got preferences or anything. If she don't we call it off, same for Alastor. This maybe an experiment but they got the right ta say no." He said. Husk nodded then took another drink. "Anything else?" Angel thought again then concluded the rules. "Bet ends at midnight the night of the party or when we call it off. Other than that can't think of noth'n else but the obvious." He spoke smugly. "Don't tell nobody got it. May the best man win." Husk said before reaching out a paw to kinky spider who took it glady as they shook on it solidifying the terms of their deal. Husk did not like where this whole thing was going but it would be worth it. He's known Alastor too long to be wrong about his claim and he'd make sure it was proven right.<br/>...</p><p>Elsewhere Charlie was mesmerized by the many fabrics in the store she was currently in. Being a lover of rainbows every color and pattern had her in awe as she felt each one. "There's so many." She exclaimed happily as her girlfriend watched her with a smile. She loved how innocent her girlfriend was it was one of those rare moments she got to just admire her however the moment didn't last long as she was reminded why they were even still at the shop. "Hm this looks more like an eggplant purple to me...what do you think Vaggie." Asked Briskette as she held up two purple cloths. Vaggie groaned before responding. "They both look the same just pick one." She urged not wanting to go through this song and dance again.</p><p>The cat just continued looking back and forth between the two cloths trying to figure out which one was plum colored. The list that was given to them only implied that plum might be the more suitable shade of purple to go with the gold silverware, magenta ribbons and other decorations. Unfortunately Brisk was under the impression that the fabrics had to be plum and they had been in the store for nearly half an hour trying to figure out which color was the one she needed. Vaggie began muttering Spanish curses as she tried to suppress her burning frustration recalling how long it took her to pick out which colors were magenta for the ribbons yesterday. It was maddening thankfully Charlie noticed Vaggie's plight and tried to calm her down by putting a hand to her shoulder it only helped slightly. Soon a store clerk came over to check on the three ladies. "Can I assist you ladies with anything?" She asked annoyedly.</p><p>The sweet cat turned to her and held up the silky sheets in either hand. "Yes could you tell us which of these is plum?" She asked politely. The demoness just stared at the fabrics in confusion. "I don't think we have plum...unless you're looking for dark purple?" She tried suggesting. Brisk just shook her head. "No we're looking for plum." She reiterated innocently. Vaggie was ready to strangle the crazy bitch but her girlfriend held her back. "Look Brisk why don't we just get a medium shade of purple? That way it won't be too light or too dark to clash with the theme." Charlie suggested. The confused chimeress thought about it as she eyed the other purple cloths and asked. "Is the medium shade plum?" The other women all sighed and face palmed even the store clerk.</p><p>Briskette was very confused. As her mind tried to decipher the mystery of what makes a purple cloth plum she looked at the fabrics hesitantly. Then it hit her Allison would know which was the correct shade she smiled to the clerk as she voiced her decision. "I know we'll take both!" She exclaimed causing the pair to go wide eyed. They needed eight of the silk fabrics and now that Brisk was going to buy both shades they'd have twice as many of what they needed. Vaggie couldn't help but think this was going to be a long fucking day.</p><p>After making the hefty but long awaited purchase the three women walked out of the store with the last item crossed off the list as Razzle and Dazzle carried the bags. "Okay I think that's everything." The moth said as she consulted the paper. "Yep!" Briskette said smiling sweetly. Vaggie just ignored her and turned to Charlie. "Alright let's get out of here." She said. The princess nodded then looked to her little bodyguards. "Could you bring the car around for us Dazzle?" The goat nodded and took the keys to do his job. "Ooh! We're right near a bakery!...we should go!" Brisk sqeaked as she wedged herself in between the girls looking at the map.The girls both glanced at each other in worry. "I don't think that's such a good idea we've lost enough time as it is." Vaggie said.</p><p>"Come on...the bakery isn't that far." She said making a cute pose holding her face almost bashfully. "Damn it Briskette Allison said no shortcuts!" The Latina yelled. "I didn't say anything about a shortcut." The chimeress tried saying innocently. "You were thinking it! We are going home, and we are sticking to the map!" Brisk persisted however as she came up from behind the shorter demoness all of a sudden. "But shortcuts are so much fun; you see new things, you meet new people, you learn new things about your mental state you never knew about before..." She listed off Vaggie just stood looking shocked by the last part. "No Brisk. Now get in the limo so we can..." suddenly the elongated vehicle was stomped on by a larger piece of debris from a distant explosion.</p><p>The girls stared in shock at the ruined car disbelieving in their terrible luck. "God damn it! Now we have to walk home!" Vaggie yelled. "You guys think you can fix this up before nightfall?" Charlie asked the twin goat bodyguards who responded by holding up wrenches drills and other various tools in a kit. "Ugh! Come on let's see if we can get someone to come pick us up or something. "Or~...!" Brisk sang but before she could finish Vaggie scolded her. "No, no. NO! We are not going to risk anyone getting lost today! Not again! No splitting up. No shortcuts." The moth gestured angrily. "It could be an adventure ~♡!" The cat sang making Charlie visibly ponder a bit. "It would probably be more productive if..." her thought was ceased by Vaggie dragging her down the sidewalk. "We're sticking to the map." Brisk was trying the girl's patients and it wearing thin every time she persisted her notion to basically goof off.</p><p>"It'll be faaaaster~!" The chimeress sing-songed persuasively. "THE. MAP!" Vaggie seethed as she held the map up in an iron grip angrily pointing to it before a guy ran by and yoinked the paper from her hand. "HEY!" She yelled as the guy ran off! "Fuck you cun- AAAAH!" The bastard was suddenly engulfed in flames as they shot up from the ground. When they receited only the singed remains of the map was left as it float down into the street. Before the moth could even decided if it was salvageable the map was run over multiple times, stepped on, set on fire, and then finally peed on by a dog. Vaggie stared in shock while Charlie patted her shoulder trying to think positively. "I-its okay Vaggie we'll figure this out!" It didn't seem to help as the Latina continued staring off in a catatonic state trying to tell herself that this wasn't happening.</p><p>The blonde thought of a solution and blurted out. "We can ask for directions!" This didn't make her feel better but the princess stayed positive as she saw someone walk by. She exhaled and put on her most friendly smile before running over to him. "Excuse me sir..." It was responded with a 'fuck you' but it didn't deter the young royal all the while Vaggie continued to stare off silently trying to rebuild the broken pieces of her fractured sanity. "Soooooo~....that adventure?" Brisk said as she slinked up to the moth playfully while Vaggie fought back the urge to cry.</p><p>The next day the Hazbins were all out and about doing their parts for the celebration. Angel Dust was just coming to after an entire day of tripping balls on cocain. He got up from his bed hungover worse than that time his drink was spiked at the club and Cherri had to beat off a bunch of mooks trying to take advantage of him. Fat Nuggets squealed to be fed little hooves pawed at his legs as he brought them over the side of the bed. Angel filled the pig's bowl generously then gave a loving pat before he sluggishly got dressed and made his way down stairs.</p><p>While wondering what the fuck happened yesterday he walked out of the elevator and soon heard the distinct sound of echoed murmmering from the gritty sketchy patrons in the bar and café. Among that were the shrill and quiet tones of women taking. It got him curious enough to check it out maybe even get some insight on the missed time his brain was currently spaced on. He staggered into the lounge and plopped down on the sofa listening to the women talk while simultaneously fighting a massive headache.</p><p>Vaggie and Charlie were in the lobby with Allison being asked to go on yet another venture into Pentegram City for some missed items from yesterday. Thanks to Brisk's inability to decide on anything they ended up at the store for so long that they lost track of time then got lost taking a 'shortcut' and ended up being stalked and chased around by lust sinners under the influence of the cycle. What came back that day was; a tired princess, a happy Brisk, and an angry Vaggie all looking dirty and disheveled. After all that shit they went through the doe expected them to go through it again? Allison looked down sadly as she pleaded for the girls to go with her colleague again.</p><p>Vaggie growled at the taller blue woman glaring accusingly. "I'm so sorry but...." The sad woman flinched at the yelling voice that cut her off. "No way! I will not go anywhere with that freak again! She nearly got us lost!" The Latina shouted. "Come on Vaggie it could've been worse." Charlie said as she touched her girlfriend's arm. "Oh how? Like we could've been killed maybe or brutally railed in the ass with a drill dildo?" The moth asked grimly causing the princess to dart her eyes away and the doe to look down sadly.</p><p>They all looked at the Chimeress who was busy bothering Husk trying to give him a piece of "candy" while he just grumbled and continued ignoring her. "I'm sorry. I-I know she's....alot to handle but we need the other items for the party a-and I haven't finished the itineraries so I can't help you." Said the blue woman hoping the moth would understand. "What the fuck were you doing I thought Alastor was helping you?" The doe shrank as she remembered how every time she tried to consult with the demon or asked to collab about a rule she would get shut down by a shriek of static or being forcibly teleported from his workspace. "A-Alastor and I didn't really see eye to eye on some things...l-look p-please it's only a few more things I promise...p-please?" Vaggie folded arms firmly as she continued to silently refuse to change her mind.</p><p>There were so many things she wanted to yell at the lady but after seeing how desperate she was and how angry Husk was getting as the cat poured candy onto him from her hat she feared the chimera would blow a gaskette and snap. After rethinking her resolve she looked to the pleading eyes of her girlfriend and remembered that they still needed finish planning this celebration. Reluctantly she sighed heavily as she decided to let go of her anger so they could go back to planning hoping that it would end soon. "I-..*sigh* fine let's just get this over with, the sooner we finish planning this party the better." She said exasperatedly. Charlie smiled silently thanking her for going through with this headache for her.</p><p>Allison nodded not wanting to upset the moth even more. Once they were cleared to go Allison called her friend over. "Briskette?" She called out. The cat looked up from being in a chokehold by Husk smiling obliviously. "Yeah Allie?" She answered making the women cringe at the scene of the male trying to kill his counterpart.</p><p>...</p><p>Later the ladies got ready to go as Allison gave her associate clear instructions. "Okay Briskette this should be enough for you to buy everything we need." Allison spoke as she pinned a large wad of money to her assistant's bow. "Remember to follow the highlighted route on this map and make sure everything gets checked off the list." The cat darted her eyes over the page and frowned for the first time since she got there.</p><p>"This looks like it could take a while...unless..." The chimeress was cut off. "No short cuts. please." The doe said sternly. "Oh! But it'll be so much quicker and way more fun!" She spoke positively. The blue woman just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose much like Vaggie would. "Briskette every time you stray from the route you become lost, then you call me miles from where you're suppose to be and I have to come get you." She explained.</p><p>Allison then felt her eye twitch when she noticed how preoccupied her friend was as she read the map likely trying to find a few scenic routes to explore on their journey. Allison grabbed her coworker and held her shoulders nose to nose as she did her best to ingrain her orders into her constantly high brain. "Listen to me! Your company is not amused by lively shopping sprees right now. Please just follow the map and NO. SHORTCUTS!" She reiterated seriously it was probably the most assertive Allison had ever been in both her previous life or after life.</p><p>Brisk darted her eyes a bit before returning her attention to her friend and agreeing happily. "Alright!" She then slipped out of the doe's grip and walked elegantly out the door with an innocent sort of slyness to her gate. Charlie blinked at the exchange between the two ladies but then noticed the annoyed knowing look Vaggie was giving her.</p><p>Apparently the conversation reminded the moth of when she told her partner not to sing at the interview with Katy Killjoy it caused her to relate the cat lady's bad listening skills to her girlfriend's. Charlie however was confused by the look. "What?" She asked but Vaggie just walked out the door following the chimeress with the worried princess right behind her. "What?" She asked again more desperately before they were outside. They climbed inside the limousine with Briskette and being driven off to their first destination.</p><p>Allison stood in the doorway hoping that she didn't make a mistake bringing her assistant here. Before she could even convince herself it wasn't Alastor pulled the doe into a side hug holding her close to himself. "Ah! Miss Blue! You're still here I see." She looked up mumbling something inaudible as she was held against his chest. "Well that's a shame but such is life, unless you're dead! Haha haha! Come dear we have much to do!" He said cheerfully as he walked her to his office before she could protest, her heels scraping against the floor as he dragged her along.</p><p>Once the two deer were gone it was just the last three remaining Hazbins left in the lobby with a hand full of patrons at the bar. Niffty jumped up from a stool and pulled out her duster. "Whelp I better get to cleaning some of the rooms..." she giggled before clenching the duster with both hands and turning ominous. "The dust bunny is still lurking around 313." She brooded with a slit pupil before skipping off merrily to fulfil her duties.</p><p>Just then Angel groaned after all the craziness he heard as he got up from the sofa somewhat staggering toward a stool to sit. Husk rolled his eyes as he pushed a glass of some kind of thick liquid that was meant to help with the spider's hangover. "So nice of ya to come down after a whole fuck'n day." He said. Angel just rubbed his tired face before taking a sip of his disgusting cup of tar soup. He choked back the urge to throw back up the nasty stuff as he retorted to the cat bastard. "Eh...fuck off asshole." He groaned. "Shit I gotta admit though she had some hard coke laced with that candy." The sickly aracnid continued before taking another swig.</p><p>Husk just grumbled as he cleaned a glass with a cloth. "Tsk! Whatever! Fuck'n powderpuff." He growled. Angel let out a laugh. "Looks like she's got your tail in a twist." He quipped. "That or ya can't admit to want'n a taste of her sweet cand...mmm mmm mmmmm!" The slut was instantly silence by Husk smooshing a glass cup over his mouth like something out of a Tom and Jerry cartoon. "Don't you dare finish that sentence you piece of shit!" He warned before moving to serve another patron. Angel sulked dejectedly for a bit before removing the cup from his mouth rubbing his previously discomforted face as he sighed and looking around the lounge absent mindedly.</p><p>He could count on one hand how many people were in the lounge and bar. He wondered why the place felt so empty until he realized that the rest of the staff wasn't there. Charlie and Vaggie went shopping with granny sugar-fluff, Nif was off fighting a dust bunny or something, and Alastor was...suddenly his idea from yesterday resurfaced causing him to smile vilely. With a wicked smirk and a shift in his sitting position Angel pushed his mystery hangover-curing concoction away and called out to the old bartender. "Aye kitty!" He said.</p><p>Husk had just finished serving another patron before answering. "I ain't into that shit!" He said as he gave a thoroughly blitzed bull demon his sixth drink. "I don't wanna fuck for once. I wanna make a bet." The spider said simply. This caused the old chimera to stiffen and his ear to twitch curiously as he took his time to respond. "What kind of bet?" He asked feeling the little prick's smug face boring into his back as he grabbed a new cup and a bottle of vodka from the supply.</p><p>Angel turned in his stool as he lit a cigarette he got from his fluff and took a puff of smoke before continuing his offer. "Kay so I'm sure you've noticed how Smiles is always eyeing that blue broad like he wants to skewr her alive right?" He asked.</p><p>Husk began mixing drinks as he listened. "Yeah so?" He questioned as the kinky spider took another drag. "Well I'm also sure you see a potential new ingredient in Al's next pot of gumbo, I however see room for potential kinky deer fucking." He said vulgarly. Husk's yellow eyes widened when he heard that he paused shaking his mix of drinks as he looked at the little nut.</p><p>"You still high on those drugs?" He asked. The slut-for-hire finished his cigarette chuckling mirthfully. "Nah if I was I'd be having too much fun to even be here making this deal." He then put out the bud in the ashtray next to him while Husk thought for a moment the whore had a point. "Okay first off what the fuck makes you think they'd be into each other? Second why the fuck would you try to make something sexual out of a death glare? And third why the fuck would you make a loosing bet over something like that?" Husk asked trying to clarify the insanity that the pornstar was proposing.</p><p>Angel propped his arm on the counter still smirking. "I didn't say they were into each other, just that there's potential. I ain't make'n noth'n out of anyth'n, and I wouldn't call it a losing bet more of an...experiment." He said as Husk poured the mixed drink into the glass. "If noth'n happens you'll get my earnings from work for a year." Angel offered. "Oh no I ain't gonna risk my hide fuck'n around with Al's sex life for your damn cooch money!" Husk yelled pointing a claw at the whore. Angel sighed and relented. "Fine wadaya want?" He asked. Husk thought for a minute as he wondered what would be worth getting killed by Alastor for? Eventually he knew what he wanted. "That fancy wine mixer recipe." Angel's eyes widened.</p><p>His Rosso Speciale de Ragno wine mixer recipe that's been in his family for generations. His sister gave it to him for his birthday a little after she first manifested. He didn't exactly value most of his family members but he still wasn't all too thrilled to be sharing one of its most cherished treasures with just anyone even so it was a fair bargin. "Deal." Husk nodded as he took a swig from the bottle of vodka he used for the mix of drinks. Angel the leaned in sensually "And if I win ya gotta..." The chimera raised a paw to the prostitute stopping him mid sentence. "Imma stop ya right there I ain't fuck'n you or anybody. If we're going to do this we're keeping it within reason, got it?" He demanded. Angel waved his upper hands defensively. "Alright, alright." He then got a thought and smirked again. "No sex but how bout a kiss instead?" The cat bristled at that but figured it wouldn't mean anything so long as there were limits.</p><p>"Fine but I ain't kissing ya unless I'm drunk off my ass." He said. Angel just laughed a high-pitched guttural laugh causing the cat's blood to run cold. "Oh no...I mean I'm flattered but you don't gotta kiss me!" He said between laughs. "A kiss ain't gonna do nothing for me if it don't go anywhere beyond that..." Husk wasn't sure yet if he should be relieved or not he'd soon realize that he shouldn't. "No if you loose you gotta kiss the 'Fuck'n Powderpuff'." He said the chimera growled angrily. Why the hell would Angel Dust get off on watching him basically kiss himself was he insane?</p><p>Husk didn't like it but once he though about it he was reminded of how far off the spider was with his sexual-tension-senses thinking Alastor would ever want to be with anyone in any sexual way not even if the person looked like him, no matter how narcissistic the bastard was. He was determined to stand by his claim, win that wine recipe, and prove the little poof wrong.</p><p>With a heavy sigh Husk agreed. "Deal." He said. With that Angel raised his glass high as though making a toast and proclaimed. "Then it's settled; we'll test it out to see if Al gets laid with Allie!" He said then the two clinked their glasses together and drank. Husk brought down his bottle and placed an arm on the counter seriously. "So any rules, do they gotta fuck or what?" He asked Angel thought about it for a moment. "Nah. They don't gotta to go all the way. So much as a hot French kiss is sexual enough in Al's case." He said before taking drink. "Hm. Fair, but what if the chick ain't into it?" The spider looked up and tapped a claw on the bottom rim of his glass. He wasn't gonna push this if anyone involved was uncomfortable, he wasn't into noncosensual shit.</p><p>"Okay I'll talk to er get to know if she's got preferences or anything. If she don't we call it off, same for Alastor. This maybe an experiment but they got the right ta say no." He said. Husk nodded then took another drink. "Anything else?" Angel thought again then concluded the rules. "Bet ends at midnight the night of the party or whenever we call it off. Other than that can't think of noth'n else but the obvious." He spoke smugly. "Don't tell nobody got it. May the best man win." Husk said before reaching out a paw to the kinky spider who took it glady as they shook on it solidifying the terms of their deal. Husk did not like where this whole thing was going but it would be worth it. He's known Alastor too long to be wrong about his claim and he'd make sure it was proven right.<br/>...</p><p>Elsewhere Charlie was mesmerized by the many fabrics in the store she was currently in. Being a lover of rainbows every color and pattern had her in awe as she felt each one. "There's so many." She exclaimed happily as her girlfriend watched her with a smile. She loved how innocent her girlfriend was it was one of those rare moments she got to just admire her however the moment didn't last long as she was reminded why they were even still at the shop. "Hm this looks more like an eggplant purple to me...what do you think Vaggie." Asked Briskette as she held up two purple cloths. Vaggie groaned before responding. "They both look the same just pick one." She urged not wanting to go through this song and dance again.</p><p>The cat just continued looking back and forth between the two cloths trying to figure out which one was plum colored. The list that was given to them only implied that plum might be the more suitable shade of purple to go with the gold silverware, magenta ribbons and other decorations. Unfortunately Brisk was under the impression that the fabrics had to be plum and they had been in the store for nearly half an hour trying to figure out which color was the one she needed. Vaggie began muttering Spanish curses as she tried to suppress her burning frustration recalling how long it took her to pick out which colors were magenta for the ribbons yesterday. It was maddening thankfully Charlie noticed Vaggie's plight and tried to calm her down by putting a hand to her shoulder it only helped slightly. Soon a store clerk came over to check on the three ladies. "Can I assist you ladies with anything?" She asked annoyedly.</p><p>The sweet cat turned to her and held up the silky sheets in either hand. "Yes could you tell us which of these is plum?" She asked politely. The demoness just stared at the fabrics in confusion. "I don't think we have plum...unless you're looking for dark purple?" She tried suggesting. Brisk just shook her head. "No we're looking for plum." She reiterated innocently. Vaggie was ready to strangle the crazy bitch but her girlfriend held her back. "Look Brisk why don't we just get a medium shade of purple? That way it won't be too light or too dark to clash with the theme." Charlie suggested. The confused chimeress thought about it as she eyed the other purple cloths and asked. "Is the medium shade plum?" The other women all sighed and face palmed even the store clerk.</p><p>Briskette was very confused. As her mind tried to decipher the mystery of what makes a purple cloth plum she looked at the fabrics hesitantly. Then it hit her Allison would know which was the correct shade she smiled to the clerk as she voiced her decision. "I know we'll take both!" She exclaimed causing the pair to go wide eyed. They needed eight of the silk fabrics and now that Brisk was going to buy both shades they'd have twice as many of what they needed. Vaggie couldn't help but think this was going to be a long fucking day.</p><p>After making the hefty but long awaited purchase the three women walked out of the store with the last item crossed off the list as Razzle and Dazzle carried the bags. "Okay I think that's everything." The moth said as she consulted the paper. "Yep!" Briskette said smiling sweetly. Vaggie just ignored her and turned to Charlie. "Alright let's get out of here." She said. The princess nodded then looked to her little bodyguards. "Could you bring the car around for us Dazzle?" The goat nodded and took the keys to do his job. "Ooh! We're right near a bakery!...we should go!" Brisk sqeaked as she wedged herself in between the girls looking at the map.The girls both glanced at each other in worry. "I don't think that's such a good idea we've lost enough time as it is." Vaggie said.</p><p>"Come on...the bakery isn't that far." She said making a cute pose holding her face almost bashfully. "Damn it Briskette Allison said no shortcuts!" The Latina yelled. "I didn't say anything about a shortcut." The chimeress tried saying innocently. "You were thinking it! We are going home, and we are sticking to the map!" Brisk persisted however as she came up from behind the shorter demoness all of a sudden. "But shortcuts are so much fun; you see new things, you meet new people, you learn new things about your mental state you never knew about before..." She listed off Vaggie just stood looking shocked by the last part. "No Brisk. Now get in the limo so we can..." suddenly the elongated vehicle was crushed by a large piece of debris from a distant explosion.</p><p>The girls stared in shock at the ruined car disbelieving in their terrible luck. "God damn it! Now we have to walk home!" Vaggie yelled. "You guys think you can fix this up before nightfall?" Charlie asked the twin goat bodyguards who responded by holding up wrenches drills and other various tools in a kit. "Ugh! Come on let's see if we can get someone to come pick us up or something. "Or~...!" Brisk sang but before she could finish Vaggie scolded her. "No, no. NO! We are not going to risk anyone getting lost today! Not again! No splitting up. No shortcuts." The moth gestured angrily. "It could be be an adventure ~♡!" The cat sang making Charlie visibly ponder a bit. "It would probably be more productive if..." her thought was ceased by Vaggie dragging her down the sidewalk. "We're sticking to the map." Brisk was trying the girl's patients and it wore thin every time she persisted her notion to basically goof off.</p><p>"It'll be faaaaster~!" The chimeress sing-songed persuasively. "THE. MAP!" Vaggie seethed as she held the map up in an iron grip angrily pointing to it before a guy ran by and yoinked the paper from her hand. "HEY!" She yelled as the guy ran off! "Fuck you cun- AAAAH!" The bastard was suddenly engulfed in flames as they shot up from the ground. When they receited only the singed remains of the map was left as it float down into the street. Before the moth could even decided if it was salvageable the map was run over multiple times, stepped on, set on fire [again], and then finally peed on by a dog. Vaggie stared in shock while Charlie patted her shoulder trying to think positively. "I-It's okay Vaggie we'll figure this out!" It didn't seem to help as the Latina continued staring off in a catatonic state trying to tell herself that this wasn't happening.</p><p>The blonde thought of a solution and blurted out. "We can ask for directions!" This didn't make her feel better but the princess stayed positive as she saw someone walk by. She exhaled and put on her most friendly smile before running over to him. "Excuse me sir..." It was responded with a 'fuck you' but it didn't deter the young royal all the while Vaggie continued to stare off silently trying to rebuild the broken pieces of her fractured sanity. "Soooooo~....that adventure?" Brisk said as she slinked up to the moth playfully while Vaggie fought back the urge to cry.</p><p>To Be Continued...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. More Headaches!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his office Alastor read through the mundane rules that Vaggie left for them to incorporate into the itineraries. He would mark the ones he believed should be allowed in then relay his choices to Allison, who would then put them into the panflets. Unfortunately the demoness wasn't as cooperative with Alastor's choices as he would have perfered. The previous day he kept turning away her attempts to offer suggestions for allowing enough of the rules on the guides to please both him and Vaggie. The reason why was because it annoyed him that such a meek, soft-spoken demon would try to convince him to rethink anything he set his mind to. For a creature like her to be so seemingly weak and emotionally fragile to try changing his mind so persistantly was just infuriating and unheard of for him.</p><p>He couldn't decide between being annoyed or impressed. The woman was either brave or foolish for thinking she'd have any say in how he did things or what rules he should allow. This awoken a certain frustration in the demon which confused him and irritated him. As he took a sip from his glass of liquor he scrunched his brows when he heard a soft knock at his door he knew who it was.</p><p>"Come in!" He nearly sang trying to hide his indifference. The door opened and in came Allison looking a tad worried and scared. She worked up a lot of nerve to be there at the risk of being put out again but this needed to be addressed. "Umm M-Mr.R-Radio D-Demon sir I..." The loud transatlantic accent of the Radio Demon interrupted her as she walked in and suddenly found him next to her. "Ah! Miss Blue what can I do for you?" He asked leaning into her face uncomfortably close. "U-uh I wanted to a-ask about..." the demon just continued making her feel unsettled as he circled her like a shark studying its prey.</p><p>"About what my dear?" His voice lowered bordering on dark. The doe would have turned away by now but this was important. "I w-wanted to know why there's no restriction on the drinking?" She stuttered. "My dear I strongly believe that there should never be a restriction of any form on entertainment!" He exclaimed heartily. "Besides I doubt we'll have to worry since my dear friend Husk will have the less desirable vagrants under control." He finished before summoning his glass of liquor and taking a sip. Allison's frown turned into one of unconfident defiance. "W-well I think we should..." She was cut off by Alastor pulling her to his side for the umpteenth time since they met. "My dear I would love to hear your nauseating concerns but I'm afraid I have other important matters that require my attention." He said dismissively as he shoved the woman towards the door.</p><p>He then turned with his arms behind his back as he walked back to his desk. "Do close the door on your way out." He instructed as he strode back to his papers. Allison looked discouraged as she looked at the list Vaggie gave her. She didn't want to disappoint her again. She was a coward before but she couldn't just let it go this time. With that in mind she let out a deep exhale and turned to face the demon as he had his back turned to her. "I'm n-not leaving." She said as bravely as she could. The red haired man stilled midstride as he registered what he heard. "I'm sorry...what was that?" He questioned rhetorically his tone shifting and sounding more threatening as his head turn ever so slightly to follow the woman's voice.</p><p>An audible gulp sounded from the frightened doe but she stood her ground. "I'm not- leaving until we discuss this. We've already lost too much time on it...and I-I can't let it go unchecked." There was a pregnant pause before a shrill ring of angry static was heard throughout the room. Allison covered her ears then looked up into the dialed eyes of the Radio Demon. "Perhaps you didn't hear me...<b>Do close the door. On. Your way. Out!</b>" He repeated menacingly as his voice dropped several octaves. God she was terrified but she couldn't give up. Against every instinct that told her to run away she ducked her head and walked pass the monstrous cannibal to sit in the chair that faced his desk.</p><p>She folded her arms and refused to leave though deep down she didn't want to play with fire. "I'm not leaving. There needs to be a boundary set for this rule and I won't go until we discuss it." Alastor was surprised by the blue haired woman's defiance. He hadn't expected her to be so unabating when he'd found that to not be in her nature the previous day. "Besides you'll have to talk about it at some point, and it would either have to be with me or Miss Vagatha. Which would you prefer?" She asked seriously. There was conviction in her tone and she even spoke clearly but inside she was sure she'd be dead in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Alastor stalked up behind the sitting doe with his hands out in front of him fingers twitching intently as though he wanted to strangle the very life out of the woman. How dare she come into his office demanding he do something that he held no interest in. How foolish of her. How rude. How infuriating! How...how...He was inches behind her as he looked at her from the side. Her face was scrounged up and she was shaking like a leaf, but her arms and legs were crossed firmly. Alastor could tell she was scared and yet she resolved to risk her life over this one silly rule?</p><p>He brought his hands to either side of her carefully and creepily as he wrapped his thin fingers around her shoulders and leaned into her flattened tufts and whispered almost sensually making her screwed eyes shoot open with a start. "How...interesting." his radio filtered voice resonated in amusement as he squeezed the lady's upper arms his closeness unintentionally got him a whiff of her scent he was strangely enjoying it as he discreetly inhaled the unexpected aroma, like fresh cool mint.</p><p>This somehow calmed him down enough to at least humor the blue belle's insufferable request. He straightened up and let go of his guest before walking around the desk to sit. He propped his chin on the back of his wrists as he looked straight ahead to stared at her. "So my dear what is it that you wish to discuss?" He asked confusing the doe. "Wait you want to listen?" She questioned back. Alastor gave an amused chuckle. "Oh ho-ho! Of course I don't want to but if it's really so important to you I should find some amusement in hearing you out and deciding for myself if it's worth listening to." He said in his usual extravagance.</p><p>Allison stared but soon straightened her glasses as she brought out her papers and made her statement. "W-well on the l-list there is suppose to be a restriction of alchohol consumption but you don't want to allow it o-of course...um" she spoke fast to not test the demon's patience then flipped through more papers to show him. "H-however it is necessary. So I w-was thinking we c-could allow the drinking w-with at least a limit on h-how much the guests are given." She suggested. Alastor tapped his chin thoughtfully as he read her ideas for the limitation on the papers. It actually was a fair argument and she had some pretty decent ideas.</p><p>Very organized for one so usually frazzled. As he studied the options Allison waited patiently hoping that he wouldn't snap and kill her for wasting his time or at the least refuse to set the limitation and kick her out. "Hmm...this seems like a legitimate idea. Very well miss Blue. You have my attention how do you wish to proceed?" The doe lit up. Without a second to lose she explained. "W-well we'll already have individual tables assigned to people maybe...we could have at least two or three bottles of champagne set at each one and close the bar for the night so that no one over does any drinking." She purposed.</p><p>"Well that does sound fair so long as Charlie and Ms. Vagatha approve. I'll allow the limitation." He agrees Allison puts a hand to her chest and sighs with relief. "Thank you Mr.-..." She was cut off by the deer holding a finger to her. "On one condition of course." The blue doe blinked in confusion what could she possibly have to offer the Radio Demon in exchange for his approval on this? "Ummm...what exactly do you want...?" In a instant Alastor shot out from his seat a nose's inch away from the woman as he gave his answer. "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you if that's okay?" He then started making gestures as he put a hand under her chin and pulled Allison's face closer to his. "I find you to be quite the mystery and I'd like to dissect and learn everything there is to know about you!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Allison thought about it a moment not seeing a problem with his request. "Well I guess it's fine so long..." Alastor reached out and shook her hand exaggeratedly. "Wonderful dear glad we could come to an understanding!" The deer then snapped his finger summoning a second glass then held it out to the apprehensive woman. "Care for a drink?" He asked vibrantly. "W-wait n-now? Oh n-no I shouldn't drink on the job. I-I still have to write up the itineraries..." Alastor cut her off as he replaced the papers she held with the glass and teleported himself and her to the couch across the room.</p><p>"Come now darling it's only one glass." He nearly purred as he placed an arm around the doe. Allison looked down at the cup and moped while Alastor filled it with liquor. Once her glass was full she took a tentative sip cringing at the taste. She preferred sweeter drinks and she wasn't a fan of alchohol but she didn't want to be rude. Alastor summoned his own drink then took a sip before starting his query.</p><p>"Now my first question..."</p><p>...</p><p>In the city Vaggie was laying on the steaming hot pavement sulking while Briskette poured cold water on her in order to snap her out of her unresponsive state and Charlie was trying to call for help on her hellphone. After finishing their errands the women had been trying for hours to reach someone at the hotel but so far no one was answering. "Come on someone answer. God where is everyone?" She asked frustratedly. Vaggie coughed and spit out water as she sat up and pointed toward the cat lady accusingly. "Cut it out Damn it!" She seethed. The chimeress just smiled and cheered excitedly. "You're awake!" She then held out a blue jawbreaker to the moth who immediately slapped it away and got up to check on her girlfriend's progress. "Anything?" She asked with worry. "Nothing! Not even Alastor is answering!" The royal said as she ended her millionth attempt at getting someone on the line. Vaggie groaned pacing back and forth trying to fight the urge to scream. "Calm down Vags it'll be okay." Charlie said trying to see a positive side of things. "*groan* Guys is the limo done yet?" She asked The goat twins who were still fixing up the vehicle.</p><p>Razzle looked up from the plans he was reading and shook his head 'no' leaving the moth discouraged. Brisk then came over and gave the Latina a pat of the head and pulled the girls into a hug with one arm. "Don't worry girls! We just need to stay positive." The cat then took a bite from a cupcake that seemed to come out of nowhere. The girls stared in astonishment as she obliviously enjoyed her treat. They both pulled out of her hug before Vaggie spoke. "Brisk?" She questioned with restrained anger. "Yes?" The cat responded. "Where did you get that?" The chimeress looked up and took off her hat then began telling the moth some uninteresting tale. "I manifested with it but I tweaked it to make it more cute and..." She was cut off by searing wrath as Vaggie raised her voice. "THE CUPCAKE!" She yelled.</p><p>"Oh! I made it last night." She said before taking another bite that was not good. As the chica barried her face in her hands Charlie questioned. "Briskette listen carefully; how many of those have you eaten, and how many did you make?" There was a pause before Brisk answered. "Hmm...I made six and this is the only one I've eaten." She answered. Now for the million dollar question. "Okay now answer this...did you put any drugs in the cupcakes?" Charlie asked. "No..." The girls sighed breaths of relief but it didn't last long. "But I did put some very smelly dried grass in them." She finished.</p><p>"YOU PUT WEED IN THE CUPCAKES?" Vaggie screamed. "Oh sweety. Why would anyone put weeds in cupcakes? It was just a little something to make the heart happy." She proclaimed before taking another bite. Vaggie immediately knocked the cupcake out of the cat's hand. "Vagatha if you wanted some you should've just asked." Brisk then brought out a plate of pink and blue cupcakes from her hat. "Wait you said you made six?" Asked Vaggie. "Yep!" The cat answered. "And you only had the one." The moth continued getting a nod as a response from the chimeress. Putting her hands together the chica inhaled then asked carefully. "Why are there only four left?" She finally asked. Brisk just looked at the desserts then looked back up to the girls in confusion.</p><p>Charlie grew concerned as Vaggie looked back to the two goats fixing the car only to find them laid out on the ground with blue frosting all over their faces. "Oh fuck! They ate a cupcake!" She yelled. Charlie checked to see how much Razzle and Dazzle had eaten only to find half of the pastry left. "It's fine Vags they'll...be fine. Once it wears off they'll be able to fix the car and..." The girl was cut off by the chimeress who's pupils were blown up as she stared off with a spaced out look in her eye as she dropped her plate. "Oh my God...I can taste the universe in my brain!" She said in stoned amazement before faceplanting onto the concrete.</p><p>"Oh wonderful! We're stranded, we're lost, no one's answering our calls, Brisk is useless, and the twins are too stoned to fix the limo! Please Lucifer; give us more headaches!" Vaggie screamed into the sky until a regal voice answered her please. "You called dear?"</p><p>The moth looked back to see her girlfriend's father standing five feet from them giant fucking hat and all grinning just like in the family portraits back at the hotel. With a twitch in her eye Vaggie responded in the most suitable way she could think of. "Noooo! I am not fucking dealing with this shit today!" She yelled while kicking a trashcan into a civilian's stomach.</p><p>The king stared in surprise as the Latina ranted and cursed in Spanish. Charlie waved awkwardly and the wide-eyed chimeress looked over purring loudly. "Clown!" She screamed loudly pointing toward the elder royal before running away.</p><p>"This is not the reaction I'm use to." He said to himself as he continued watching the scene before him.</p><p>...</p><p>Back at the hotel Allison was sitting next to Alastor who was lounging back on the other side of the couch not even tipsy yet, and long pass questioning the doe. Jazz music played from Al's jukebox as the deer continued talking and drinking while Allison just looked at her barely touched glass quietly. Alastor's coat was removed, his dress shirt collar was undone two buttons down, and his sleeves were rolled up, which brought a certain level of discomfort to the blue woman.</p><p>"You know you and I have quite a bit in common!" The deer said a little too happily as he looked over to the doe. "Umm...you mean because we look alike?" She questioned as she traced her fingers along the rim of her half empty glass. This was getting kind of weird she barely knew the guy, he acted like he couldn't stand her guts and now here they were hardly even tipsy and talking to her like they were old buddies from university. He laughed at her remark as he poured himself another glass.</p><p>"Ha ha ha! Oh no dear! I'm refering to ambition true vision! Passion that drives us forward in our ventures!" He said cheerfully making powerful prideful gestures. It was strange you couldn't really tell if the deer was inebriated or not unless you knew him well enough but Alastor's demeanor seemed to have changed drastically in Allison's opinion it actually scared her more than having him threaten her. "O-oh I don't..." her bashful retort was cut off when the man took hold of her face and pulled her toward himself so he could look her in the eye.</p><p>"Your little project to make this Lustlorne Celebration a success is very admirable. I myself have plans for this hotel as well and I must say it's nice to have a kindered spirit in the entertainment business." He explained. Allison wondered where all of this was suddenly coming from. She answered his questions about her manifestation, how she started her coordination business, then they swapped some stories, and drank a little [a lot on Alastor's part] until all they did after that was well...what they were doing now.</p><p>By the time it reached the topic of her job the guy was as bubbly as a sparkling cider and now he was basically deeming her his soulmate. "Mmm. I-I doubt that I don't have a-as much ch-charisma as y-you. I can b-barley speak without s-stuttering and...wait entertainment?" She asked. The demon chuckled and pulled his guest to his side. "Why of course! I can't imagine why else you would pursue such a mundane venture to celebrate lustful sinners, unless you're looking for a gay ol' time watching it all unfurl into a glorious disaster!" He said fondly. He pressed his claws against the doe's side making the doe gasped a little as a shiver ran throughout her body. "That's not true...I-I truly want to help." She defended. Alastor laughed as his sharp nails trailed dangerously toward her hip. "Hah! My dear forgive my ignorance but I don't see any reason to believe in such nonesense." The chipper tone in the demon's voice made the blue doe scowl for the first time in a long while. She was not too pleased with the man belittling her for believing in the one noble thing that's ever been done in this inferno. Allison pulled away her actions not phasing the cannibal one bit. "I'm sorry darling... but I do believe in this cause despite what you think of this establishment or me." She said as she got up and put down her drink.</p><p>Alastor chuckled amusedly as he watched her stand up passively annoyed as she smoothed out her skirt. "So an opposing player then hmm?" He said to himself in a low tone before sipping his drink. Allison grabbed her notes while speaking flatly. "Thank you for your time Mr. Radio...eep!" As she turned with her things the deer was right behind her smiling wickedly before taking her hand and squeezing it threateningly. Allison cringed at the action her face going from irate to timid again.</p><p>"Please dearest call me Alastor." He said smoothly as he widened his Cheshire grin. The blue demoness felt herself sweat from fear and her knees quivered nervously. The feelings only got worse as the demon leaned forward his smiling face inches from hers in silent warning as static crackled around them dangerously. Just then there was a knock at the door. With his smile still prominent and his expression changed from threatening to jovial, Alastor drew back from his guest's personal space and called out in his usual cheery tune. "Yes?" When the door opened Niffty poked her head in smiling as always except her face was covered in scratches like she'd been in a fight. She held up Allison's radio staff and exclaimed. "Vaggie's calling she wants to speak to you Allison." She zipped over and handed the staff to the woman who hesitantly took it and turned it into an old fashion phone again.</p><p>She spoke into the mouth piece nervously. "H-hello?..." She was then met with harsh yelling. "Damn it we've been trying to reach someone for hours! Where the fuck is everybody-- where the fuck were you?" The chica yelled. "Uuuuh..." Allison was too scared to answer but then Alastor took the phone from her. "Ah! Ms. Vagatha! So good to hear from you!" He exclaimed. "YOU-- why the fuck have neither of you answered the phone?" She screamed angrily. The reaction only made him keep going. "I was in a meeting with my dearest, Allison discussing some very interesting topics before you so rudely interrupted us." The demon said while shifting his posture sinuously toward the doe who shrunk back submissively. "Also did you manage to get the fabrics?"</p><p>"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The moth yelled over the line. Allison quickly took the phone from the man fearing he'd just make things worse. "P-please calm down Vaggie..." The girl almost sounded like she was nearly crying on the other line. "Allison I am tired, I am surrounded by four idiots who are stoned off their asses and not even Charlie is able to keep it together at this point because her father is here making it worse! So do not tell me to calm down right now." The girl seethed.</p><p>The doe bit her lip in submission then asked. "Okay w-where are you right now?" She asked. The moth sighed and paused probably taking a look at her surroundings for a street name or a description. "We're in front of the fabric shop on 13th Sinners St. In Pentegram City." She said. "Okay um..." Alastor leaned into the phone happily proclaiming. "Oh so you did get the fabrics!" This was met with a string of angry bilingual curses. Allison cringed at the Latina's screaming as the red deer looked to her triumphantly. "Oh don't be get so excited dear! We'll be there in no time." He promised "Alastor...*click*" the deer abruptly hung up and handed the maiden back her old device before straightening his tie. "Now then my dearest..." He swiftly moved to her other side and held out an arm to her. "Shall we go rescue our lovely companions?" He then snapped his finger making his coat and cane appear before letting his gaze fall on his new acquaintance seductively.</p><p>Allison almost glared at the smile as she was hesitant but after deciding not to upset the dangerous man, she eventually linked her arm with Alastor's as she was lead out the door with Niffty following behind closely. The trio passed by Angel who was flirting with a patron and Husk who was at the bar drinking his booze but he ended up spiting it out when he noticed how Allison was linked with the radio-asshole's arm as they walked out of the Hotel. "Man the fort my good fellows! We'll be back soon!" He said vaguely before he along with the two ladies were all out of the building. The cat looked dumbfounded mouth a gape before glancing at his beer thinking it must've been tainted for him to see the blue doe so seemingly comfortable hanging off Al's arm like she was his new lady friend.</p><p>Angel smirked as he leaned on the counter next to Husk propping his head on his hand feeling as though he'd already won the bet but even he knew it wasn't over yet, it was just getting started. "Let the games begin." He proclaimed smugly before bringing another hand to the chimera's mouth to close it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. He's up to Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day three of the cycle was an apocalyptic sex storm among the streets of Pentegram City. By this point no other denizens who were not sinners of lust dared venture from their homes and hiding places as people were being pulled into the fray forcefully if they were caught out in the open. Some were into it while many others just weren't.</p><p>Because of this radical turn of events people would actually seek out the Hazbin Hotel for safety while the more tame lust sinners were just looking for a place to find unsuspecting targets. Charlie couldn't always tell who was genuinely seeking refuge or who was a threat unfortunately, which led to some issues with a few patrons.</p><p>"Get lost you fucking prick!" Yelled Vaggie as she kicked out a demon that was trying to screw her leg like some horny dog. Charlie watched her shamefully feeling guilty for allowing the guy in thinking he was legit in his reasons for being there. Vaggie was pretty good at sensing bull shit but then again she hardly trusted men anyway and few women. After getting rid of the creep who assaulted her leg the Latina walked over to a sofa in the lobby and sat next to her guilt-ridden partner as she was offered a cup of tea.</p><p>The moth was too emotionally exhausted to deal with anymore antics she truthfully wondered if this celebration was even worth it. Vaggie took a drink from her cup as Charlie fiddled with her fingers nervously thinking that her girlfriend was mad. "Oh- I'm really sorry Vaggie he seemed nice when I talked to him." She apologized. "It's okay Charlie..." The moth groaned rubbing her face.</p><p>Charlie's intentions were good but things were getting worse out there even Angel Dust was becoming more insatiable with the patrons to the point were the girls would have to tie him up or confine him to his room until he calmed down. They couldn't afford to let just anyone into the hotel but they also couldn't just turn people away if there was even the slightest chance that they were truthfully seeking asylum. Sadly there was no way to know for sure. "Look let's not dwell on it too much alright we'll just tend to the guests here and get back to planning the party." She said hopelessly before taking another sip. The princess put a hand to her lover's shoulder comfortingly trying her hardest to lighten her mood.</p><p>...</p><p>Angel sat at the bar tied up with a muzzle on his face pretending to listen to Briskette's tale of her latest acid trip. "So I told him to go down a jug of bleach if he was gonna use language like that in front of me!" The chimeress said. Angel sighed as he dropped his head onto the tabel in boredom. "He was pretty fowl-lipped for a clown!" She said excitedly remembering the previous day. Unbeknownst to her Charlie and Vaggie were fending off some unsavory characters trying to get to their stoned friends and the "clown" she spoke of was Lucifer. There was a long pause before Angel spoke up. "So you had weed, right?" He said for the third time since the cat started talking his ear off.</p><p>Said cat just tilted her head in confusion. "Hm weird Vagatha asked me that too!" She wondered aloud while Angel just sighed to himself in defeat before he noticed an unfinished glass of liquor on the other side of him probably left behind by a patron. The bound spider reach for it with his head but it was no good since he had very limited mobility and his mouth was obstructed. Just as he'd drawn back to rethink his strategy Husk walked over and took the half empty drink away and finished it up before cleaning the glass. A single pitiful tear rolled down the whore's cheek as he watched the alchohol fix that would've been his being taken away from him before he could even hope to taste it's bitter caress on his tongue. </p><p>"Aw don't be sad Angel." Cooed Briskette as she patted the aracnid's head. "I ain't sad just...thirsty. Think you could get this off my face so I can at least drink properly?" He asked hopefully. Brisk cocked her head still smiling innocently as she purred like she was thinking if whether or not she should do it. "Forget it kid the bitches said ya gotta stay like that until your hormones are under control." Husk said. "But they are!" The spider whined. Brisk just watched the interaction with interest as she licked a pastel blue and lavender jawbreaker that was about the size of her palm. Before she could bite into it the male chimera snatched it away from the female.</p><p>"Hey! This ain't a place for get'n high!" He yelled. "You're always so grouchy. You should smile more!" She cheered as she demonstrated by pointing with both fingers to the bright cheery grin on her own face. Husk wasn't phased and just returned to his bartending duties. "Nah don't worry bout him. He just hasn't had his morning booze yet." Angel said trying to brighten the chimeress' outlook on her counterpart. "I can help with that!" She squealed before bouncing onto the other side of the counter and rummaged through bottles and glasses to find the ones she needed.</p><p>"Get out of my bar you little..." soon the cat lady rose back up with her arms full of various bottles of alcoholic beverages and fruit wedges. "Now I just need some chocolate, be right back!" She jumped back over the counter and took off toward the kitchen with the bottles in her grasp leaving the two demons alone and confused. "You really want me to kiss that nut job?" Husk asked. "It will be satisfying to watch, yes." Angel answered. During the long pause between the two a stray bottle from one of the top racks fell onto the floor with a *Crash* which further annoyed the grumpy old chimera. "I fuck'n hate you." He grumbled before going back to his work.</p><p>...</p><p>In the café Allison waved her hand to levatate the fabrics and ribbons onto the ceiling and walls. She was very preoccupied with her work as she brought everything together thoughtfully and took into account every color scheme and design hoping that it would come out lovely.</p><p>"Hey Allison are you done with the banners?" The coordinator was startled by the sudden call of her name. "Ah!- oh Miss Vagatha. Yes it's almost done." She said. Vaggie looked at the progress that was being made and couldn't help but be impressed. The hues of magenta and purple looked beautiful when accented by the gold and silver writing on the banners. Silky white cloths covered the tables and were centered with vases filled with red fire lillies. The stage was set up beautifully with the same banners and ribbons the hellish lillies pinned between the knots in bunches, and a single gold banner with purple words stitched in to it, saying 'Welcome'. </p><p>The moth liked how everything was coming together everything seemed to be perfect and it was all thanks to Allison. Vaggie dropped her smile looking a little guilty before addressing the blue doe again. "Look Allison I know I come off sort of bitchy most of the time but- we really appreciate your help in all of this." She admitted. The blue demoness blushed with a small smile as she darted her eyes away shyly. "Th-thank you Miss Vagatha." She said.</p><p>The ladies then stood silently taking in the scenery the moment was neither awkward nor tense. Allison was happy to have Vaggie's approval of her work and Vaggie was happy to actually have someone reliable, actually helping them for once. Just as they were getting use to the quiet the lights dimmed down and the stage came to life with shadow demons playing jazz music while the hall was set alight with black light colors. Vaggie growled while Allison just stared in confusion but it became clear to her what was going on when she felt a thin arm wrap around her neck. "I believe this is the best kind of entertainment...The unexpected! A wondrous marvel fit for every audience." Jeered the windego as he pulled the two discomforted women toward himself. </p><p>"A-la-stor!" Vaggie growled. She was sick of the demon's antics and had little appreciation for how he would constantly invade everyone's personal space. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, even if his help did managed to bring in patrons she knew it was all some kind of sick ploy to pull the wool over everyone's eyes. </p><p>Just before the moth was about to react further Charlie came in with wide wondrous eyes as the cafe was turned into a jazz club in full swing. "This is incredible! It'll be perfect for the entertainment." She said while staring in awe at everything. Alastor walked up to the young royal putting a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"Glad you think so dear! Exactly what I was thinking!" He exclaimed extravagantly as he took Allison by the hand. She pleaded to Vaggie with her baleful glance but the moth could do nothing as Charlie started talking to her about some ideas. All the while Alastor was leading the doe away from the girls until they were on dance floor which lied between the stage and tables. </p><p>He swung her carelessly and spun her around until he had her pulled into a close hold dancing with her in a sort of lively, fast-paced waltz which made Allison very dizzy and nearly unable to keep up. She didn't know why Alastor was making her dance with him but it didn't give her a good feeling. As she mulled over the situation the demon smiled triumphantly at the doe's confusion. "A very admirable job my dear! Splendid decor and all that but I've certainly seen better." He stated as he brought her around in another sway. Allison stood her ground despite her fear of the overlord. She clinched her fingers on the demon's shoulder as she gulped before retorting. "I-I j-just did my...*gasp*" She failed to complete her sentence as Alastor pulled her closer to himself by her waist. "Don't be so modest. Your work is quite inspiring let's hope nothing happens to hinder your progress." He purred. The doe's blue eyes widened in fear as she was forced to look at the smiling half-lidded eyes of the Radio Demon his hand firmly gripping the lady's.</p><p>"It's almost a shame you would have made a tremendous ally in rendering this hotel to absolute failure but this..." He then swung the woman by her arms fondly like they were in a musical number. "This will be far more interesting! Two players pit against one another: one fighting for success and the other for complete and utter failure." He dropped his voice at the latter before bursting with laughter as he continued to waltz with the doe.</p><p>The deer couldn't help but look at the woman intently making her turn away from him. He smiled contently feeling his chest swell with pride at how troubled he seemed to make her feel the look on her face was adorable like a shy school girl. Soon the dance became more tame and genuine. Allison did her best not to look at the man but she couldn't help it. He definitely noticed her timid glances and enjoyed every peek over those round little glasses of hers. As their dance continued with the music the two managers watched from a distance. </p><p>Vaggie had her arms crossed in disapproval seeing the scared look on Allison's face. She didn't trust the way Alastor held or looked at the doe like she was a new toy for him to play with. The moth squinted darkly at the two wondering what the red bastard was planning until she noticed her partner out of the corner of her eye. The taller demoness was smiling this strangely excited grin and had wide sparkling pupils fixed on the dancing pair of deer. </p><p>The chica looked at her girlfriend then the deer then back at her girlfriend again hoping that she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing but unfortunately it was exactly what she thought. "Charlie?" She said cautiously. Her call of concern only made the blonde's pupils bigger and her hands clasped tighter together, as she emitted a drawn out squeak of barely contained adoration. Vaggie immediately pulled her partner to face her eying the taller girl with scrutiny. "Charlie. NO!" She said. </p><p>The hellborn tried to look away denying what ever accusations her girlfriend made. "W-what are you talking about...?" Vaggie pinched Charlie's lips closed with her thumb and index finger she wasn't having any of it. "I know you too well. I know exactly what you're thinking of doing and it's a bad idea on so many levels!" The shorter girl said. "But..." Charlie was cut off again. "No! Don't say it don't even think it! Once this celebration is over she is gone along with her crazy friend. We do not need anymore craziness to deal with so please Charlie, just don't." Vaggie finished seriously.</p><p>Charlie nodded obediently prompting her lover to release her lips and sigh. As the moth walked away with a searing migraine the young royal glanced back at the deer. She couldn't help but smile at how sweet they looked together disregarding the frightened look on Allison's face and the sinister stare Alastor was giving her. Her little innocent fluffy little brain just kept thinking over and over nonstop: 'They would make such a cute couple.'</p><p>...</p><p>Back at the bar Brisk was mixing a million drinks with melted chocolate and fruit trying to create the perfect blend to give the grumpy cat gentleman the perk-up he clearly needed. She shook up the contents thoroughly as she talked nonstop about how she came up with the mixture. Her story shocked the two so immensely that theirs and the faces of a few patrons were frozen in disbelief. "In the end he couldn't hold down the drink but at least he died happy am I right? Ha ha!" She poured the drinks into five glasses while everyone else processed her cheerily told dark story. </p><p>"You served this shit to kids?" Angel asked astonished. "They were my kids so it's fine." She said happily before handing the now unbound spider and chimera bartender their drinks. </p><p>For the first time since before he died Husk was afraid to take a drink. What ever the fluff ball made was nicely presented but the history of its origin made him hesitant. Angel took the bullet and sipped the fruity chocolatey liquid somewhat cautiously then swallowed it. The bar was silent as everyone waited with bated breath for Angel's verdict it was probably the most quiet it's been since patrons started coming in, but now it was like they expected the spider slut to explode after drinking the mysterious concoction.</p><p>The pornstar smacked his lips subtly then hummed in disappointment. "Huh kinda tastes like a chocolate milkshake." It seemed pretty harmless at first until Angel's pupils blew up encompassing his irises and liquid rainbows spilled from his mouth before his body fell over and hit the ground with a thud. Husk and the patrons watched as the spider twitched and shivered while Brisk happily looked over the counter. "See? He likes it! And he's still breathing." She said pridefully. Husk looked to his own drink with a raised brow then shrugged. "Nah if it kills me, it kills me." He said to himself before taking a swig of his own drink without worry or hesitation.</p><p>...</p><p>Later Angel Dust was in bed still shivering with large pupils and a far off look in his eye. Charlie carefully tucked her patient in while cooing to him. "It's gonna be alright Angel just close your eyes and get some sleep. Vaggie and I will check back in on you in a few hours, okay?" Her words didn't seem to help as his shivering and staring didn't cease for even a second which made Charlie very worried. </p><p>After setting the spider down the princess closed the door quietly while Vaggie was trying her hardest to not lose her temper. Allison and Alastor stood behind her the red man smiling like the situation was a hilarious joke and the blue woman frowning remorsefully as she reached out to try and comfort the irate moth. She didn't have to say a word as the chica spoke without even looking at her. "I don't want an apology- just get that crackpot under control- please!" She said as calmly as she could. Allison drew back her hand before straightening up and turning to head back toward the lobby. Alastor flashed her a dark smile as his half-lidded bright red eyes followed her down the hallway. The doe could feel the man's gaze on her but she forced herself to ignore it and kept moving. </p><p>Alastor couldn't help but stare at his new rival as she swiftly walked off he personally enjoyed the slight unintentional sway in her thin but very pronounced hips. He couldn't place the small wave of excitement coursing through him but it made his smile broader, his eyelids lowered, and his throat generated a low deep rumbling like a dark purr of delight. "What's with you?" Vaggie sternly asked the distracted demon. Alastor instantly turned to her in his usual jovial manner. "Ha! Nothing to worry your darling little head over dear!" He said as he patted her head as though she were a little kid then straightened up before placing his hands behind his back and regally walked off in the opposite direction of Allison. </p><p>Vaggie watched him walk off suspiciously glaring at his back wondering what the bastard was up to now while Charlie was still silently stressing out over Angel Dust's condition. </p><p>...</p><p>Once Alastor made it to his office he made his way toward the large window behind his desk and drew open the curtains to see the gloriously chaotic world that existed behind them. It was like watching his own personal picture show right there in his office and quite the brilliant view as well. From the window there were explosions and random screams of agony present from all over Hell. Alastor was not a fan of the various debauchery but at least there were some other forms of discord happening like denizens being crushed by debris or being burned alive by random fires it was all wonderful, the 2nd best entertainment in his book. </p><p>Although he enjoyed the sight of endless suffering Alastor couldn't stop his eyes from wandering back to the the more intimate acts within the streets and alleys. It made him wonder what a certain blue doe would look like in such a vulnerable state; disheveled, panting, sweaty, bloody. The strange feeling of excitement from not too long ago began to well up in him again without warning. The only time he'd felt this way was when he was on the hunt for a new victim or performing a kill. He's never been attracted to or infatuated with anyone before he just never saw the appeal of sexual desire or even the act of sex itself, yet here he was fantasizing about the timid coordinator.</p><p>That aside however, he was also excited about his game against the doe. He relished in the thought of how he'd destroy her little attempts at making this Lustlorne event successful. The deer had so many ideas and tricks up his sleeve it was bound to leave them all speechless. He then imagined that sad disappointed frown Allison would likely wear once it was all over. He normally wasn't a fan of frowning but Allison just wore it so well he couldn't help but adore how small and submissive she looked whenever he looked at her. Something must've been wrong with him.</p><p>The voodoo man continued looking out among the chaos his face still smiling at it all as he continued thinking about how he'd fowl up all of Ms. Blue's efforts. He couldn't wait to get started especially since the games have already begun. It was sure to be very entertaining. His low throaty laugh was laced with static before he summoned his staff and said in his most ominous radio-filtered voice. "Very entertaining indeed." </p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Don't Believe This!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I just to tell everyone I hope this story helps take someone's mind off of this Corona Virus pandemic.<br/>With things getting shut down and people being advised to stay indoors it's pretty scary but I you all keep your chins up and stay safe and healthy we'll get through this I'm sure. </p><p>Anjie-Kun Out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the kitchen Niffty was making desserts with Briskette which was probably not the best idea but after Allison's little talk with the cat the sweet old lady vowed to be more mindful of the girls' orders so there would not be anymore drugs of any kind in anymore sweets. "So we're just adding sugar, fruit, nutmeg, and vanilla. That's it?" The chimeress asked confused by the recipes. "That's what the girls said: no drugs." Niffty said as she mixed a bowl of batter for the cupcakes. "Hmm. That doesn't sound very appealing." The cat thought aloud. "I'd just follow the list if I was you Vaggie was pretty mad about yesterday." Niffty suggested.</p><p>Briskette thought about it then recalled how upset Allison looked when she came to her about how furious she'd made Vagatha. It made her guilty as she was only trying to make everyone happy but she must've gotten a tad carried away. To repent she promised not to share anymore of her confections and concoctions unless she made them without any "happy stuff" and to tone down her over the top wild antics. She didn't mind the request at all but it would take some getting used to. "Well alright then." She said as she sat down the recipe and tied her apron. </p><p>She was going to make some fruit tartlettes which were easy enough she'd made similar desserts like this in her past life all the time even in her afterlife she's made all sorts of delicious sweets. She rolled out the dough thoroughly then used the cutter to make smaller sized pieces of dough. After that she placed the pieces into the slots on the muffin tin until there was no more room. She then moved to start chopping the stawberries that would go into the tarts it was pretty simple however, it felt odd not putting anything extra into the mix. She wondered if it would even taste as good.</p><p>Brisk couldn't even remember the last time she'd made normal desserts. As she chopped the berries finely Niffty started asking questions. "So why do you put drugs in your candies and desserts anyway?" She questioned as she poured the batter into another muffin tin. The chimeress thought for a moment trying to figure out how to answer the girl's query. "Well...When someone is having a bad day they usually want to forget it and move on. My desserts can do that especially when I add my special ingredient into the mix." She answered while she put the chopped fruit into a bowl. "The ingredient helps make people even more at ease and forget their problems completely so I like to add it in and give it to people who need it." Brisk added as she stirred the fruit. </p><p>"Wow that's really nice of you. Is that also why you use it, to forget your problems too?" Niffty asked. The cat paused in thought. She shrugged a little before answering. Briskette truly didn't know why she needed such substances she was pretty happy despite being forced to live in eternal damnation. She may not have had any family but she had Allison who was like a daughter to her and now she had new friends at the hotel [at least she considered them friends]. "Hmm...honestly I don't know." She said. </p><p>The ladies then continued baking happily blissfully unaware of the dark grinning shadow that slinked around the walls waiting for them to put the sweets in the oven so that the first round of the game could begin.</p><p>...</p><p>Allison was with Charlie and Vaggie going over the itinerary for the event in the princess' office. The rules and restrictions that Alastor and Allison agreed on were fair enough though Vaggie would've preferred a few more to ensure this party would go on without any fights or murder. She wanted the celebration to be perfect so Charlie would be happy but she supposed not everything was meant to go one hundred percent when it came to her idea of order in the hotel. Even so she couldn't argue with the accepted regulations so she begrudgingly approved of them. </p><p>After looking over the rules and restrictions they moved on to the activities. Most of the original ideas were a bit childish for a Lustlorne Celebration and some would need to be changed. "Okay what about the entertainment? Are we still going with Alastor's idea?" Charlie asked. Vaggie rolled her eye and sighed. "I guess it's all we've got to work with right now." She answered. "We could also get someone to perform." The royal chimed in. Allison wrote down the suggestions putting a star next to the second idea as they would have to find someone to perform or ask for suggestions. She then tapped her pencil to her face in thought. "Hmm what else..." the doe asked aloud. "Ooh! We could also have a contest!" Charlie beamed. "That could work what kind of contest?" Allison asked. Charlie bit her lips in elation as she fought to contain it.</p><p>"Okay I'm willing to switch out my pin-the-Heart-on-your-lover game idea for a Tango dancing contest!" The ladies were surprised by the mature nature of Charlie's decision. Vaggie hoped it wasn't part of some weird plot. After seeing the way she looked at Alastor and Allison in the café it unfortunately brought some suspicion. "I...suppose that could work." The coordinator said as she wrote down the last of the additions. "Great! Could you run these by Alastor as well? I want him to have a say in all this too." The blonde asked the doe. The pale grey face seemed to fall as light blue irises surrounded by deep blue sclara widened in horror. She did not want to confront the deer again not after that unnerving dance earlier. </p><p>She made a gesture holding up her index finger to decline but one look at the hopeful stars in Charlie's eyes made her stop. Allison didn't want to disappoint either of the girls and she couldn't just back out now. The doe lowered her hand slowly then sighed defeated and without any other choice. "I-I...*sigh*...alright." She stood up with her notes then begrudgingly headed toward the door. Vaggie thought they should go with her but by the time she even moved to say anything the blue woman had left the office.</p><p>The moth crossed her arms before giving her girlfriend a worried glance. "Hon are you sure it's a good idea to have Allison be anywhere near Alastor alone? She doesn't ever seem very comfortable around him." Vaggie asked. Charlie smiled and replied nonchalantly. "You're right..." her tone then gradually turned more excited as she bounced up from her seat. "That's why we're going to follow her!" She said before grabbing her confused mate and dragged her out after the doe.</p><p>...</p><p>Allison looked really depressed having to go see the Radio Demon one on one again. She was very frightened by the male he had no respect for boundaries and his idea of entertainment was turning all hers and the girls' hard work into a disaster. She contemplated not going to him and just telling the girls that he approved but it would be very unprofessional of her and she strove for professionalism. The doe was soon at the entrance to the beast's lair.</p><p>A large red door with a gold plate on the front engraved with Alastor's name on it. Allison had been here too many times before and every time was the same; she was too timid and scared to knock right away. As the female held up a fist poised to knock on the door she paused worried that she'd be interrupting his work. Unbeknownst to Allie as she tried to find her courage to make her presence known, two little demonesses were watching from around the corner much to the shorter one's dismay. "Charlie why are we doing this?" Vaggie asked concerned for her girlfriend. "No reason just wanna see their interaction with each other." The royal said trying not to let her giddiness show. "Why?" The chica questioned. She knew how much of a hopeless romantic her girlfriend was and she only did things like this when she was playing matchmaker. </p><p>If that was the case setting Alastor and Allison up was a terrible idea. They had nothing in common, Allison was clearly terrified of the man, and on top of all that neither of them seemed interested in each other like that. If either of them had an interest in the other it'd be Alastor but his infatuation would probably be equivalent to that of a child getting a new toy for Christmas. He wanted to add her to his little game of horrors like the rest of the staff there and that was not something Vaggie would wish on anyone especially not someone as emotionally fragile as Allison.  </p><p>"Hon." The moth said in a warning tone. She wasn't convinced that there was anything too innocent about her partner's reasons for letting the two deer be alone together. "L-look I just want to help them get along better that's all! The better friends they are the better they'll work together.- now shush." The goofy manager whispered before turning her attention back toward the doe. Vaggie didn't believe any of her girlfriend's reasons for a second but at the least being here could better ensure Allison's safety if Alastor tried anything. So she too sat and waited for something to happen as the shy woman stood at the demon's door slightly fidgeting.</p><p>The poor blue demoness was not sure what to do. She didn't want to face the demon on the other side of the door but she couldn't let the girls down. She tremble and squeezed her notebook to her chest in fear as her heart rate sped up as though her life were in danger. She finally decided against her original resolve as she turned away from the door thinking it would be better to come back later. She then stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the sound of the door creak open slowly. The doe's perked ears shivered as she turned fearfully to see the shadowed outline of the radio demon standing in the doorway. A creepy smile and holes for eyes glowed before the terrifying creature's form appeared as he leaned forward to greet the horrified woman. </p><p>"Well if it isn't my dearest Allison!" He exclaimed loudly scaring the doe enough to freeze for a moment. Her brain couldn't handle it anymore. His excessive personality was too much for her to handle at the moment. Her brain finally decided it'd be best to just shut down and save whatever was left of her sanity causing her to faint with a hand to her forehead like something out of an old drama picture.</p><p>The deer caught his associate before she could even hit the ground as he put an arm around her torso keeping her up on her feet slightly. "Now now darling let's have none of that." He then lead the almost unconscious woman into his office holding her up with one arm and holding her limp hand in the other. "Can't have you getting injured during preparations for the Celebration, can we?" He said as they walked in through the doorway before the door dramatically shut itself behind them. </p><p>Charlie and Vaggie peaked out from their hiding spot as they watched to pair go into the office and heard the ominous slam of the door. The blonde gave a wide-eyed glance as she wondered about her decision. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She said out loud. "Ya think?" Vaggie retorted before the girls moved to listen from the other side of the door hoping that Allison would be okay.</p><p>...</p><p>In the lobby the patrons watched the 666 news on the t.v. to see just how bad the cycle was getting out there. It seemed as though sinners in some places are not as safe indoors as others are it was quite unfortunate but it just was what it was. Husk took a swig from his drink that Brisk made him earlier letting the rich combination of chocolate and bourbon assault his taste buds as he tried to ignore the shit that was going down on the news.</p><p>He really didn't want to hear about how many fucking sinners got raped to death throughout Hell he'd rather be piss-drunk or as fucked up as Angel Dust right now than have to comprehend some sick shit that went on outside the safe haven that was the Happy/Hazbin Hotel. The cat almost felt sympathetic towards the people who suffered out there. God! Fuck'n Charlie was starting to rub off on him that was the last thing he needed was to start giving a shit about others. With that thought he took another swig of his drink. </p><p>He paused when he realized something that just started bugging him. Why wasn't he all spaced out and incoherent like the spider-slut by this point? 'Weird' he thought before continuing his drinking. Just then the smell of smoke and something sweet burning wafted through the air Husk sniffed at the strange scent before screaming was heard from the kitchen. He wasn't usually one to come running toward danger but the other staff members were all preoccupied, and Angel was stoked out on more halucinaganic shit. Niffty was the one her heard screaming so someone had to see what was up. "Fuck!" He cursed before he lept out from behind the counter and made a mad dash toward the distressed sounds. </p><p>He pushed the doors to the kitchen flinging them open finding the craziest shit he'd ever seen. "Aaaaaaah!- hi Husk!" Niffty said as she was standing on a table holding up a fork against a glob-like cake monster holding Briskette in it's tight unwavering grip and below her little fruit tartlette creatures with jagged teeth and sharp claws hopped around trying to reach her. The chimera pinched the bridge of his nose tiresomely this was the last thing he needed to deal with today. The cat then unfurled his wings and levitate his cards it was gonna be a long fight.</p><p>...</p><p>Alastor used his magic to conjure up a comfy pillow and a cup of tea for Allison with snap of his finger making his office couch the doe's makeshift resting area. The blue demoness was shocked but greatful to the voodoo creature for his kindness, if of course this was kindness. "Th-thank you." She said as she accepted the cup greatfully. "Do be careful my dear its quite hot." He purred making the doe blush profusely. She hesitated drinking the balmy drink but it smelled of her favorite ginger and mint blend. She couldn't resist so she blew on it lightly and took a tenative sip. </p><p>It was just right and it helped calm her nerves a lot. Alastor took in the scent of the tea recognizing the cooling scent of mint. It reminded him of how the lady doe smelled the previous day. "So that's where your scent comes from." He said softly without thinking. "Excuse me?" The woman asked as she couldn't really hear what the dark man had said. Alastor cleared his throat and tugged at his collar a bit looking away from his guest as he responded. "N-nothing." It was strange for a moment it sounded as though he was now the one flustered.</p><p>He quickly reverted back to his usual manor and addressed the now more relaxed Ms. Blue as she stared at him with calm half-lidded blue eyes. "Anyhow what is it that I can do for you today dear?" He asked. Allison nearly forgot why she'd come to the sponsor's domain until she remembered her notes. Where were they? Oh no! She realized she'd dropped the book outside the office when she had her fainting spell. "Oh dear m-my notes...where?" The demon chuckled fondly at How frantic the doe became as she looked around her person. He waved a hand effortlessly and summoned a book from nothing then handed it to her. "I believe this is what you're looking for?" He questioned almost mirthfully making the frazzled woman look up. She noticed the book and took it into both hands before pressing it to her chest in relief. "Thank you Alastor." She said softly but it was definitely loud enough for him to hear. </p><p>For some reason hearing his name roll of her tongue being laced in her sweet gentle voice brought a pleasurable warmth to his stomach making him grin more genuinely. The blue demoness then opened the book and pulled out the panflet for the itineraries and handed it to him. She felt her heart stop when his fingers brushed against hers making her draw her hand back to her chest as she looked away bashfully her face tinted red like the man's hair.</p><p>"Th-the girls and I w-went over the activities a-and d-decided on some changes." She stuttered out. Alastor became intrigued. He instantly materialized next to the doe leaning toward her with a smile on his face. "Oh and what did you have in mind." He questioned smoothly. Allison gasped before pushing up her glasses. "U-um... w-well Charlie suggested a T-Tango dancing competition." The sheepish female said before taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>"Why that sounds like a terrific idea my dear! I can picture the cut-throat atmosphere the depths they'd sink for the sake of winning a measly prize! Oh ho-ho! Tremendous!" He cheered following with an applause track. Allison wasn't entirely thrilled with the demon making something troublesome out of their manager's idea but she was too nervous to say anything. "Any other changes I should be aware of?" Alastor asked as he scooted closer to the doe's side. Allison was right against the arm of the couch so she couldn't move away much. "U-um...we w-were also thinking of hiring a-a singer." She answered as she turned her upper body so she could face the male.</p><p>"Really now who is it that you'll have perform?" Allison clenched her drink in thought. "W-we don't know yet..." She was suddenly cut off by loud exuberance. "FEAR NOT DEAR! I have the perfect person for the job and I'm sure she'd be happy to do it at no charge!" He said. Allison gave a small but meaningful grin. "That's wonderful!" She beamed. The furrow of her brows was as permanent as the smile on Alastor's face but she was clearly happy to hear this news. Alastor laid his ears back slightly as he stared at the woman's genuine smile. As small as it was it had an incredibly conflicting effect on him. His stomach tingled as though butterflies were fluttering around in it, and he felt beads of sweat on his forehead begin to form as he took in the admittedly lovely visage that graced his sights.</p><p>It was the first time since he'd met the doe that he was at a loss for words. It made him a tad confused and with that he moved a short distance from her on the couch and moved to undo his tie while looking away from the woman. Allison noticed how strange the demon was acting it made her a little concerned. "My it's become quite humid in here hehe- wouldn't you agree Ms. Blue?" He chuckled a bit before snapping his finger to make his jacket disappear and his sleeves roll up. Allison blushed at seeing this more casual version of the radio demon again she hid her fluster by finishing her tea before putting the cup down then moved to sit in a more comfortable position.</p><p>Alastor glanced at how his guest removed her own coat by hand. It was such an innocent action yet it seemed so aluring to him. He had never seen the lady without her blue pinstripe women's tailcoat before. Her blouse was like his shirt but it was a brighter blue than her coat and the cross was much lighter. It also puzzled him why the doe didn't ever use her abilities. With how convenient they were he figured she'd take advantage. He soon voiced his thoughts as the woman curled her legs onto the couch. "I'm curious to know why is it that you don't use your powers more often? You could get a lot more done if you did." He asked. The doe just fiddled with her fingers before answering. "I-I d-don't like using them t-too much n-not if it isn't n-necessary." The she said. The deer gave a surprised look the lady doe was seemingly almost as powerful as himself yet she chose not to indulge in her abilities unless it was for her work as a coordinator.</p><p>"Interesting." Alastor responded. There was an awkward silence that lingered in the air before Allison asked. "S-so...who exactly is this person you had in mind for the entertainment?" She asked. "She's an old friend of mine from my time being alive!" He said fondly. "I see...well I'm sure she'll be a big help." Allison retorted not knowing why she felt a little annoyed by this mysterious friend's gender. "What about you dear do you not have any friends or acquaintances down here from your time being alive?" Alastor countered the question. "N-no Briskette is my only associate but I met her down here." She answered. </p><p>"Hmm." The demon hummed thoughtfully. He remembered how Allison regaled her story of her life around his time in the 1920s-30s and how she died a few years before him. How she was raised as a conservative woman by her family only for them to sacrifice her to the Devil. It was probably why she ended up in Hell at all. Her soul was marked so by technicality this is where she had to go. In light of her upbringing it made sense that she was socially isolated so of course she wouldn't have a lot of friends. "Although I s-suppose I could consider Princess Charlie and Ms. Vagatha friends, and-with time- everyone one else as well." She added hesitantly.</p><p>"Does that include myself?" Alastor asked nonchalantly though there was a slight touch of hopefulness in his cadence. Allison blushed again and fidgeted a bit. It was a little hard to answer the man she was scared to death of him however this was the first time they've been able to sit and talk like normal demon's without much incident. She supposed with enough time she could become his friend. "I-I'll be h-honest...you scare me something fierce..." This comment caused Alastor's smile to lessen a bit which was a strange reaction for him. He lived to strike fear into others so why did knowing that he scared Allison make him feel so...bad?</p><p>His thoughts were soon interrupted by the doe continuing her answer. "But...you're a very decent man when you're not doing th-things to frighten me s-so I suppose you and I c-could become friends." The lady said shyly. Soon the blue doe was pulled gently into a side hug by the radio demon who cuddled her fondly as though she'd just told him something that saved his life. Allison let him hug her since he wasn't trying to hurt or intimidate her it was a little awkward but she couldn't help but like how warm he felt or the scent of cinnamon that came from him. </p><p>"Heh heh heh...I'm flattered by your offer my dearest elated even. But don't think this will stop our little game." The demon whispered in her ear. Allison bristled in strange delight at the warm breath and the vibration of the staticy radio voice that caressed her ear canal. She clenched his shirt trying to fight the strange feeling welling up in her. Alastor then emphasized his half-hearted threat by sinking his claws into the woman's upper arm it made her shiver and bite her lip in pleasure as the blood gushed from the small wounds. She's felt this many times before but she would always suppress it due to her upbringing and her work. The doe had always had a pain kink but could never let it out not even in Hell where all kinks were welcome.</p><p>Alastor could tell the woman was getting frisky and though he had little interest in sex he was very enamored by the doe's reaction to pain. He wanted to see more so he brought a claw to her bitten bottom lip. He traced it toward the corner then pressed into it until blood seeped out. "Mmm~" she quietly moaned. The deer could feel the doe tremble at the puncture it was enough to make the man purr delightfully. </p><p>Outside of the office the girls couldn't hear anything anymore. At first they were talking and getting along but then all that came after that was quieted whispers and now nothing. "Damn it I can't hear anything!" Charlie quietly whined. Suddenly their attempts to listen in on the pair was ruined by the distinct sounds of screaming and things breaking downstairs. "Shit what was that?" Vaggie yelled as she manifested her spear into her hold poised to defend against whatever was going on.</p><p>Charlie was still pressed against the door but had her head turned toward the sound in concern. Just as the girls reacted to the sounds the door to Alastor's office was swung open causing the young princess to fall. The two deer demons looked down at the blonde in confusion then Alastor looked to the moth in knowing annoyance. "For the record I advised against it." She said boredly before Charlie immediately stood up on her feet. "Something's going on downstairs!" She said trying to deter the subject. Niffty then appeared from the air vents. "Guys help we're being attacked by cake!" She pleaded to the group. All eyes darted toward Alastor accusingly while the man just smiled in sinister innocents.</p><p>...</p><p>The Lobby was in complete cake covered chaos as the monster pillaged the entire lounge in rage while Husk tried to fight it off. His magic cards had little effect and the thing was made of fucking cake batter there wasn't much he could do to injure the thing so evading and defending was all he could do at the moment. Keeping the creature from destroying anymore of the hotel was the main priority to him right now or else he'd never hear the end of it from Vaggie. </p><p>After dodging another flail of the monster's claw the Husker noticed the grey-furred chimeress looking really dizzy and droopy. He groaned in exasperation knowing that he'd have to save her. "God damn it!" He said as he dragged his paw down his face. He unfurled his wings again then went for the creature full force. He flew around it a bit then threw several magically charged cards at the creatures wrist causing the appendage to slough off still gripping the female cat. Husk swooped her up in his arms before the monster could retaliate with a swipe of its other razor sharp claw-like appendage. </p><p>Once the chimera were on the  were on the ground the creature roared and charged after them but Husk thought fast and dodged again before it could get them. He backed up as the bright piercing red gaze of the walking glob of cake batter stared them down like a rabid bear. Husk held a weak Brisk to himself as the dripping bastard advanced on them again. The growling chimera backed up then felt his back hit something he felt its smooth surface then realized it was his bar counter. </p><p>He immediately reached back and pulled out what looked like hose. He then blasted pressurized beer at the monster causing it to recoil as though it was in pain. The heavy blast shot through the creature's arms that it used to shield itself and its chest causing it to fall to its knees then heap into a pile of runny batter as a shadowed apparition rose from the mixture of sugary ingredients and dissipated into nothing. Now all that remains was a harmless glob of vanilla flavored cake batter which pooled onto the floor as it mixed with the beer that was by this point no longer being sprayed. </p><p>Once the cat was sure the thing was no longer responsive he put the chimeress down. She was all ruffled up and was swaying lethargically like she was ill. "You good?" The chimera asked boredly before his counterpart suddenly threw up all over the floor. "I probably shouldn't have eaten so much of that monster's hand." She said then threw up again making the male wince lazily as he brought up his bottle of cheap booze and began drinking from it. "Ugh...oh God! I think I'm detoxing. Anyway thank you for..." Briskette was cut off by Husk as he held a paw to her face. "I don't need you thank'n me for anything I. Don't. Care." He growled. The chimeress just stared with pursed lips before speaking almost offendedly. "Did my chocolate fruit shake surprise not help with your grumpitude?" She asked. </p><p>Husk became wide eyed at her response then sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the fuck!" Called an angry female shrill. The cats and a few patrons that weren't knocked out or injured looked up simultaneously and saw the coordinators and four Hazbins standing in the entrance to the lobby Vaggie wielding a spear and looking shocked at the mess, Niffty threatenigly holding out a fork, and Charlie looking just as shocked as her girlfriend and Allison. Alastor however looked pleased.</p><p>The two chimera just stared at the group then darted their eyes around toward the destruction. They then looked back at the staff then pointed toward the pool of cake mixture and beer on the floor and said simultaneously. "He did it."</p><p>...</p><p>Angel Dust watched as a world of colors and indescribable shapes danced around him some were beautiful but others were horrifying. He couldn't decipher what was real and what wasn't. It was like everything had turned into the inside of a rainbow lava lamp and there wasn't a lot of sense to make. The spider then came across a figure sitting like a meditating Buddha but once he floated closer to it the figure turned and he saw the head of his pet pig on the body of a man. Angel squinted in sureal confusion wondering what the fuck was he was looking at.</p><p>Despite how strange it was the most bizzar thing to happen was the third eye on the pig's forehead that suddenly opened releasing a blinding light that caused the demon's eyes to widen before the beam engulfed him then...</p><p>Angel shot up from his high pupils normal and his head pounding again. "Shit! What the fuck did Brisk put in that drink?" He asked himself. The pornstar then looked forward to find his beloved pet at the foot of his bed watching him intently. It made him wonder if the little porker was watching him the entire time. The pig oniked a few times while Angel just warily squinted at the swine as he made his way out of the bed.</p><p>After feeding Fat Nuggets Angel realized that it was really late in the day so he made his way out of the room and down the stairs only to be greeted by a the result of a fucking cake hurricane. Cake batter covered the walls and ceilings there were even a few folks basically drowning in it, couches and chairs were torn, the rug was a mess and poor Niffty tried frantically to clean it all herself. He also noted Vaggie yelling at Alastor accusing him of being responsible for the destruction as Charlie and Allison tried to calm the livid Latina all while Alastor smiled that shit-eating cheesy, asshole grin he always did when the moth blew up on him.</p><p>Brisk was sat at the bar poking a finger to Husk's heart-shaped nose smiling gleefully while the grumpy old cat gave her a conflicted expression before rolling his eyes and going back to setting the stools that were still intact back up. Angel watched as people struggled to even get up and walk while others just begged for help or death like the poor bastard that had a large splinter of wood stuck in his chest that reached out to the spider's boot desperately making the diva move away in disgust. </p><p>He looked around at the disarray confused annoyed, and ignored by everyone. This was too weird and he just came down from a high where his pig was a rainbow light world guru with a third eye. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS!?" The spider demon yelled in frustration attracting everyone's attention to him. Just as the whore was noticed the tartlette creatures came running in and attacking the spider. Though he was infinitely taller than them the little shits were a menace and caused Angel to sprint off and away from them while they relentlessly chased him.</p><p>Allison watched as the spider screamed and ran around avoiding bodies and debris. She couldn't believe this she then walked through the ruined lobby toward the café. It was covered in batter which instead of bringing a frown of despair, it brought a scowl of determination to her face. She swiftly turned around fists clenched tightly at her waist as she glared narrow-pupilled daggers at the smarmy radio demon. The bastard actually widened his grin he enjoyed this everyone's reaction to this disaster, the potential delay in their plans. It angered Allison an emotion she hasn't known for quite a while in either of her lives. </p><p>Just a few moments ago the deer were getting along basically flirting with one another and now Alastor does this? This catastrophe had the stench of voodoo bullshit all over it and this fact infuriated the doe. Alastor stared at the woman as her dark glare penetrated him ever so harshly. The two girls were surprised and even a little frightened by the unfamiliar look in the lady's usually timid ice blue eyes. </p><p>The demon was hardly phased as his gaze grew more mirthful and dark as though he wanted this reaction from his little rival. He thought it was only a matter of time before she broke, unleashed every dark ability she possessed and then once she got it all out she'd leave his property in shame and this little party would prove a failure before it even started. He waited for that inevitably delicious outburst patiently as her eyes turned into radio dials turning menacingly in her glowing sclara, but suddenly Briskette was coming out from behind her with her hand in her paw and patting it soothingly like a mother calming her child. "Calm down sweetie it's alright just take deep breaths." After that Alastor saw the demoness taking deep controlled breaths as she closed her eyes and flattened her already limp ear-like tufts flat against her head. </p><p>The chimeress continued cooing soft comforting words while the girls and Alastor watched intensely waiting for what ever was going to happen next. Allison finally found her bearings and her breathing became more controlled. She let out a final deep sigh then elegantly slipped her hand from between her friend's paws and set it on her lap while using the other to fluff her hair in a calm but frantic manor. "*siiiiigh* Thank you Briskette." She said as she straightened her ribbon tie and smoothed her skirt. The cat smiled in relief as the doe put her hands to her hips and looked at the demon unamusedly.</p><p>This was not what he anticipated even less that she would use her powers more tamely. She snapped her fingers and made the cake covered mess disappear in a flick of blue flames bringing almost everything back to the way it was before even the tartlette creatures were vanquished as little shadowy wisps were all that was left of them. If not for the still injured patrons it would've seemed as though nothing happened. The Hazbins were astonished by the instant clean-up they all looked around relieved that the hotel was no longer in dessert-splattered ruin but they would still have to tend to the infirmed patrons.</p><p>Allison then straightened her glasses before she walked regally toward the group she'd shown up with. Her hands were folded in front of her lap, her nose was held high in the air and her eyes were closed as she briskly sauntered pass the bewildered deer demon. She opened her eyes slightly following the demon's form as she passed him and headed back toward the elevator. Charlie and Vaggie just stared after the doe then glanced at each other before looking back at the lobby full of pained and unconscious demons in need of attention.</p><p>"Um...let's just get these people some help." Charlie said as she began tending to the broken patrons. All the while Vaggie dissipated her spear and glared toward the radio demon before going off to assist her partner. The deer was left alone in his spot not really understanding what the hell just happened but he knew his <b>dearest</b> Allison was the one who caused it and after her little show of undoing his glorious work he was prepared to make this game more interesting. </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/AngeliqueDanie1/status/1240873577664131072/photo/1">https://twitter.com/AngeliqueDanie1/status/1240873577664131072/photo/1</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys before I go I just wanted to let you all know that I have a Twitter account now and I've posted a Pic of Allison and Alastor that I made myself.</p><p>Link is down below the story. Enjoy and thanks for reading, till next chapter my Angel's.</p><p> if you can't get there I'll just put the pic up here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Why the Hell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison washed her hands at the bathroom sink somberly as she made her usual sad worrying frown. This wasn't going well at all. Yes she's fixed the mess that was in the lobby but what about the patrons. After that shitstorm the celebration was guaranteed to be a failure. No one would dare attend a party where the Radio Demon was present to make something like <b>that </b>happen.</p><p>The doe feared this from the moment the deer monster called all of this a game. She turned off the faucet and leaned forward her hands on the counter as she shifted her weight a little to the left. Hesitantly the demoness looked up at herself in the mirror seeing not a replica of the radio demon, nor an ambitious coordinator, but a God damn failure. She couldn't even coordinate a single fucking celebration why? Why did it have to be on the fucking Radio Demon's turf? Tears soon fell from the woman's eyes not like when she thwarted Sir Pentious they were her own tears of sadness. She was becoming extremely overwhelmed by all these random problems. </p><p>No matter how hard she tried something always went wrong. Whether it was because of Briskette, or Alastor, or just bad luck it's been one conundrum after another and she was tired just like all her other projects. She'd have this perfect vision in her head this image of prestige but every time she tried to execute the best course of action possible she'd end up with a figurative and literal mess whether her clients were satisfied with the outcome or not. God she just wanted to quit not just this current project but the job all together nothing she seemed to do was right why the Hell did she even believe in this? The planning alone wasn't working out at all so what hope was there that the Celebration would succeed?</p><p>She slightly turned away from the mirror with a curled hand to her quivering lip. As the demoness leaned her hip onto the counter she heard something crinkle in her skirt pocket. She reached under the tattered tail of her coat and pulled out the flyer she had kept. She looked at it pitifully wondering if all this was her punishment for something in her past life. She may have been sacrificed to Lucifer by her kin but was she possibly a true sinner?</p><p>On a whim she waved a hand over the paper and reverted it back to its original style all cutesy and glittery like a 2nd grade Valentine's day drawing. It was so childish, so fluffy, very inappropriate for getting sinners to attend an afterglow celebration yet it caught Allison's eye as did the millions of other flyers stuck to many buildings. She remembered two days ago...</p><p>She had been trekking through Hell sulking over her last failed project at a gala for a wealthy client. The planning and direction for everything was going perfectly at first until it got later in the day.</p><p>The beginning stages of the Lustlorne cycle took effect by the evening when the soiree was in full swing. It started with guests getting handsy and even a tad rapey with each other or even with her, then She would find people in the backrooms, closets, and bathrooms having sex. By this point it was getting strange as the number of couples were increasing. Still she didn't think much of it at first until guests started forming orgies in the middle of the ballroom. Things then turned violent as the party goers began eviscerating each other while fornicating it was typical demon behavior but not on this level. </p><p>The intense smell of blood mix with the sounds of moaning and the rising temperature of the room almost made Allison wanted to join in as well but she fought the urge and rushed off to lock herself inside an unoccupied powder room where she pleasured herself to the sounds all night.</p><p>The next morning her client paid her extra satisfied with the turn of events even though the most active part of the evening was not scheduled he was still pleased by it and thanked her immensely. The doe weakly grinned trying not to seem ungrateful but inside she was confused and disappointed in how all of her hard work pretty much went to waste because of this strange phenomenon that she would later find out via the 666 News was because of a millennial cycle that she had read about during her few years after manifesting; the Lustlorne cycle. </p><p>She hated this--well not hate-hate it--but in the sense that it was a hindrance to her work. How was she suppose to throw a successful party, wedding, or any sort of event she was paid to coordinate if everyone was too busy fucking to even enjoy it. It was bad enough that every other project before the gala ended in failure because of bad luck and Briskette's shenanigans, this time she had given the cat the day off before the actual party and it still ended in a filthy disaster. </p><p>After sulking in a bar Allison left with her head low until fate smacked into her face after being carried by sulfer scented winds. She pulled the paper off her face and looked at it the paper looked like a child's lost art project until she read the advertisement. It was for a Lustlorne Afterglow Celebration at the Happy Hotel, curious. Allison had never heard of the Happy Hotel before and she had most certainly never heard of any traditions in Hell where the denizens would celebrate the cycle.</p><p>She read the flyer some more then noticed a small caption that said: Come to celebrate the survival of our lust sinners and our patrons!-- That line intrigued her. Celebrate survival? Why would anyone care about surviving anything down here? Was this even real? All these questions swam through the demoness' head making her wonder if there was some hope for anything good in the inferno if so she wanted to be apart of it maybe she could help! She needed to find this 'Happy Hotel' she had to. With a new resolve and her blue microphone in hand she decided to seek out this mysterious hotel...</p><p>This ridiculous little pink piece of paper made Allison want to do something meaningful with her coordinating skills. All of her projects failed because she was a generally good person looking to make <b>sinners </b>happy, people who were never going to appreciate her work unless drugs, sex, and even the suffering of others was prevalent in the event. She wasn't that kind of person to be okay with typical Hell traditions and her work suffered because of it. Finding out about the hotel and Charlie's cause gave her a new hope to use her skills for something noble, something...good.</p><p>Her tears stopped flowing as she held the paper to her chest and took a deep breath to let out all that was left of her frustrations. This silly drawing reminded her of why she specifically came here to offer her services. The demoness looked upward slightly still keeping the paper close to her heart as she silently prayed for things to improve in the future. </p><p>"You actually care about all this shit dontcha?" A sudden Brooklyn-Italian voice said making the doe jump. She turned to see Angel Dust standing at the bathroom door with his upper arms crossed and his lower set on his hips, he wore a concerned expression on his face as he eyed the timid woman silently. "H-how long were you..." She failed to finish her sentence when the spider interrupted. "Long enough to see ya turn that flyer back into a Valentine's day drawing." He said.</p><p>Allison darted her eyes away in embarrassment but was soon brought back to attention when the pornstar continued. "Look I only came ta this hotel for a free room and food I don' know if I really believe in da whole redemption crap but what I do know is that I care a little about those bitches enough to at least give it somewhat of a chance." He started making the blue woman listen intently. "It's rare ta have genuine good guys down here so don't give up on those two or this party, least do it ta make them happy." The spider concluded. Allison looked to the side in thought the slut had a point. All of Allie's career in Hell she put most of her efforts into trying to prove that even in this eternity of sin and suffering nonsinful activities could be enjoyed but nothing ever came of her efforts. </p><p>She could never make her usual clients happy with this resolve but Princess Charlie has shown to be very excited about her work even Ms.Vagatha was grateful to her. She'd never had that before, if she was going to make this celebration succeed for any reason it would be for those two young women whos' goal was just as noble as hers. Allison gave a small smile of thanks to the spider who just looked at her happily. He was glad he could lift the broad's spirits after everything that's happened she needed some cheering up. </p><p>"Anywho hurry your ass up I need ta take a leak and the girls need a hand with all those bastard downstairs." He said. The blue demoness gasped then pushed up her specks frantically before rushing pass the taller pink and white demon. Before she could leave he called out to her one last time. "Also be careful around Al. He ain't all bad once ya get ta know 'im but he seems real interested in ya, and boy if that's the case he's gonna be relentless wit try'n to mess up your progress." Angel warned. Allison frowned at that but nodded in understanding before leaving the bathroom. </p><p>Outside the door the demoness put her back against the dark colored wood sighing thoughtfully. What the hell was she going to do about Alastor? That brute was going to destroy everything she'd worked so hard to create for the two hotel managers. She pushed off from the door then continued down the hall until a large glowing green portal opened in the wall and a huge black tentacle shot out of it grabbing the unsuspecting doe as she screamed briefly before she was being pulled into the vortex. The rift then disappeared as if it was never there.</p><p>Angel poked his head out after hearing what he thought was growling and Allison screaming but found nothing so he shrugged then went back to his business.</p><p>...</p><p>Elsewhere Allison was brought out of the portal held firmly by the tentacle before it placed her on the ground and disappeared back into the instantly vanished hole leaving the doe literally in the dark. The room was barely lit Allison couldn't see which hotel room it was [if it even was a hotel room] but she could tell it was a lavish one. There was a lack of much light until a fireplace came to life right infront of the demoness making her stumble backwards before she caught her balance. The fire created enough light to make out the shiny oak wood furniture and many mirrors that lined the walls.</p><p>It was also now possible to see some very unsettling objects around the room the curtains and sofa throw were a deep blood red color, the floors were hardwood, and there were voodoo symbols and haunting drawings in blood all over the place as well. She stepped back a bit but paused when she felt something poking at her back. The scary doe instantly turned to see what it was only to have her fears amplified by the sight of the decorations above her.</p><p>Allison put a hand to her mouth as she eyed the many deer heads on the wall there were even a few demons as well. Each deer was baring a large pair of antlers ranging from 12 to 21 points and though some lacked any skin or eyes the look of fear and/or shock was prominent. The doe tensed at the sight then carried her eyes a little higher above the trophies and saw a gigantic portrait of the room's owner. </p><p>Of all the fucked up things that were in this room that picture made her stomach drop and her blood run cold; the portrait was of...</p><p>"Hello my dear. " Allison gulped audibly in terror. That voice. That damn dark radio filtered voice. The voice of the God damn Radio Demon. </p><p>...</p><p>Charlie finished healing the last patron then wiped the sweat from forehead. "All done!" The princess said. The patron gave a weak 'thanks' then went off to rest in his hotel room. "Well this was a shit-show." Vaggie spoke as she sat at the bar angrily. "Hey it wasn't hers or fluffy over here's fault for once." Husk said referring to the female chimeress currently behind his bar counter offering drug free cookies to the patrons who weren't too broken or traumatized to say no. </p><p>"Trust me I know. This whole fucking mess has Alastor written all over I just wish we could prove it." She said. Husk had a somber look as he opened a new bottle of booze. "Would it really matter if we could?" Vaggie looked to the old cat then back at her girlfriend who was now questioning Niffty about how everything happened. She knew the little bug probably suspected that Alastor was to blame too but she'd likely never persecute him both because she wouldn't and couldn't. </p><p>There'd be nothing that any of them could do and too much progress has happened for Charlie to effectively vacate the demon. This hotel meant the world to the young princess and it'd be a waste to just end it over a mishap that was easily dispatched, even if some patrons did get hurt. "No...*sigh* it wouldn't." The moth replied in a slump. Husk poured her a glass of the booze he just opened then slid it to her. Vaggie didn't normally drink alcohol but after the stressful three days she's had-- why the fuck not?</p><p>The exhausted little lady took a swig and sighed in sync with the fuzzy bartender hoping to easy her mood. The too-sober cat just continued nursing his bottle of beer until someone interupted him. "Husker!" Brisk called sweetly making the chimera cringe as she came up to him with her tray of goodies. "No." He responded. "Aw come on sour puss dontcha wanna cookie?" She asked. "I just said no I'm already a drunk I don't need to add junkie to my long list of shitty titles." He somewhat argued. "Don't worry it doesn't have any of my special ingredient in it I promised Allie I wouldn't." The chimeress said batting her lashes innocently. </p><p>Husk glared daggers at the fluffy woman not trusting a word she said. Promises meant nothing in Hell so why should he believe anything she says. "It's okay Husk she isn't lying. Charlie and Niffty had some a few minutes ago and from what I can tell they're still sober." Vaggie spoke validating the chimeress' claims. Husk knew the white-haired girl wouldn't lie about anything so he took her word for it but he still eyed his female counterpart squinting with caution before hesitantly taking a cookie. </p><p>He sniffed the treat tenatively finding nothing out of the ordinary with it. He shrugged and took a bite from the cookie tasting it thoroughly it was a little too sweet for his liking but it was still passable for a standard dessert. Brisk watched as the male chewed her creation with bated breath hoping that he liked it. She had yet to see the old cat smile and after he saved her from being crushed in that cake-batter monster's clutches she was more determined than ever to bring even the tiniest smirk to the cat's face. He swallowed and hummed thoughtfully trying to process what he thought of the cookie.</p><p>"Well?" Brisk asked patiently. "I don't really like sweets that much." He said bluntly making the chimeress' saddened lips quiver and her eyes watered in dissapointment. Husk noticed this but he wasn't that concerned until Vaggie slapped him upside his head vindictively. She glared at him with warning prompting him to lighten his verdict to where it didn't offend the chimeress. "Grrr...but I guess as far as it goes for standard sweet shit: it's alright." He said while looking away from the other cat. Suddenly he felt himself being glomped by the fluffy lady.</p><p>"I'm glad you think so!" She exclaimed happily as she squeezed the male in a tight sweet grip. Husk tried his hardest to pull away not only because he was annoyed but mostly because his body was being pressed firmly against the oblivious chimeress' perky fluffy bosom and her vanilla scent was making him feel weird as it assaulted his senses. He had never been aroused by someone's scent before and it scared him a little. He pushed the woman away successfully holding her by the shoulders as he distanced the rest of himself from the loon.</p><p>His ears flattened in wary confusion as he eyed Briskette carefully she just smiled and purred as she eyed him right back. He let her go then attempted to finish his booze but couldn't while Brisk was still there offering Vaggie cookies too even though she already offered her some earlier but this time the Latina excepted now that she knew it wasn't spiked with drugs. Throughout the exchange Husk watched the incessant baker from the corner of his sights letting his owlish yellow eyes study ever part of her body now that he had a chance to analyze any actual differences they may have had, and boy were there a few.</p><p>Despite looking just like him with softer cooler colors the chimeress was a bit voluptuous and fluffy and had an hourglass figure much like Allison's except the doe was a tad thinner. Brisk's tail also seemed to be more lively than his own it stuck up in the air swishing back and forth happily, and her wings were always slightly unfurled when excited which was most of the time. The cat's eyes roamed over the other intently but he found his gaze always going back to her heart-shaped light bluish-white chest. It was just so much more pronounced under that stupid pink apron she wore. The fluff just spilled out in the form of cleavage and it just wouldn't stop plaguing his mind.</p><p>He rubbed his face tiredly trying to make sense of why he was focused on that bitch when he could be drinking himself stupid or maybe he already had. "Hey what's wrong with you?" Vaggie asked. Husk looked up to see the two women looking at him strangely. He just huffed and grumbled as he turned to walk over to the other side of the bar leaving the ladies confused and shrugging while Husk went on to serve a customer who was watching the news. </p><p>From across the room Charlie was trying to figure out what or who could've been responsible for the cake creature. She asked Niffty but she seemed to not really have a clue. Deep down the princess knew it was likely Alastor but there was no proof. She tried to think of a few theories but none seemed plausible. She was so busy over analyzing the situation that she never noticed the smaller demoness watching Husk's interaction with his female counterpart. </p><p>The pixie's pupils widened as she smiled with realization. She had a crazy idea and she was determined to carry it out even if she was misreading the scene it was worth a try. Charlie looked down at the one-eyed cutie who's smile was starting to creep her out. "Uh...Nif?" She asked concerned. The royal looked to where the cyclops was looking over at the bar noticing the way Husk was side glancing at Brisk. The two innocent demonesses darted eyes to each other then immediately they both smiled with huge untamed grins of glee, as they both got the same crazy idea.</p><p>...</p><p>Back in Alastor's hotel room Allison was backed up against a wall shivering while Alastor walked up closer to her hands behind his back and smiling fiercly at her cowering form. She was so brave and calm before amazing how fast one can be reduced to fear when face to face with their doom. Allison tried to glare but whatever courage she had nearly minutes ago died when she found herself alone with the demon who had just pretty much kidnapped her. </p><p>"W-what- what do you want with me?" She stammered. Alastor just continued walking toward the woman menacingly until he was mere inches from her face noses barely touching as the red clad man with radio dialed eyes looked into scared widely opened blue eyes. His smile became more sinister and his teeth were more sharp as he cocked his head to the side making his neck bend in a sickeningly painful way. The monstrous deer then spoke in a venomous radio filtered tone that almost caused the frightened doe to faint again. <b>"</b><b>What I want is to know why you're really here?"</b> He said darkly. </p><p>Allison made an audible gulp trying figure out how to answer the demon's question. "I-I c-came to h-help...EEP!" Her words were halted by the beast's sharp grizzly claws gripping the doe's upper arms holding her tightly while she helplessly whimpered in fear. <b>"</b><b>My dearest. Enough of the your drawl impertinencies. I know what you truly desire." </b>His grip tightened making Allison tremble more in arousal than fear despite the circumstances she was in. <b>"Your succession, your vision! You clearly wish to bring life to your passion in the form of Miss Charlie's absolutley blithely unrealistic idea of an Afterglow Celebration, like a leech feeding off of a dog. This is all about making everything you have ever imagined a reality, proving a point that just doesn't equate to Hell's standards." </b>He finished as his claws sunk into the doe's arms drawing blood. She could barely hear him over the loud ominous static that emmited from him throughout the room. Allison tried to fight the growing need between her legs as she weakly responded to the deer demon's accusations. "I...ngh! That's not...n-not true." She struggled. Alastor chuckled and brought his voice back down to its normal tone. "My darling..." He moved to cup the doe's face making her look at him through weak barely opened eyelids.</p><p>"I can't imagine you having any other reason for all this effort. Surely you don't really believe in this foolish endeavor." He said. Allison mustered as much of her composure as she could before pulling her face out of the demon's hold then answered. "I've always believed in the potential to enjoy life without such debaucherous amenities but no one else has ever believed in it like Princess Charlie has." She responded as she patted her hair and fluffed the bob. She soon startled at the sensation of Alastor resting his chin on her left shoulder. "So I was right; you're trying to make your own vision a success." He said smugly.</p><p>Allison recoiled then straightened her posture and glasses. "I-in the beginning when I f-first became aware of the event, y-yes. However things h-have changed, I want to help <strong>them</strong> make this celebration a success. Can you honestly claim to not have some care for Princess Charlie's cause enough to make it succeed for her sake?" She said Alastor said nothing in response he only watched the woman turn to leave. She had a bit of a point considering the time he's spent in the hotel. Despite his original plan to cripple the princess' efforts to redeem such loathsome sinners he has developed a bit of an attachment to the staff to where he would usually back off and let them have their little successes, but he wasn't about to outwardly admit this to the blue dame. Something inside of the demon switched on as he watched the doe saunter toward the door. He wasn't even thinking when walked up after her.</p><p>Before she could even reach the door knob Allison was stopped by the red deer as he grasped her hand suddenly. She turned to face the voodoo man who was wearing an unreadable look even with his smile. "Is it really worth it?" He asked almost warning her. "That's for me to decide." She answered then tried to leave again but the man's grip only tightened she couldn't leave...not yet. Immediately Alastor's demeanor changed into one more seductive a complete 180 from how he was acting in the beginning. </p><p>He didn't know why he had changed so abruptly but all he did know was that he didn't want Allison to go. "Please stay a little longer my dear." He said almost begging. "I-I can't-..." Her protest was cut short when Alastor pulled her into his arms holding her close to his body. The surprised doe had her hair tufts laid back in confusion her hands rested firmly on the man's chest as he kept her in place staring down at her wide-eyed expression with a strange sort of tame excitement in his half-lidded gaze and ever present smile. The deer couldn't understand his own behavior really. He was rarely ever enticed by anything in any sensual way yet whenever he found himself alone with Allison he couldn't help himself. </p><p>The thoughtful demon would find himself in need of the blue maiden's company even if she was a nuisance when it came to the planning of this ridiculous party. Never before had anyone been so bold in his presents that it both infuriated him and delighted him all at the same time. It was like his brain couldn't comprehend his emotions teetering on this ever present scale of whether or not he hated or loved this woman though, love really should not have been the appropriate word more of...He was infatuated with her; the doe was smart enough to be wary of him (as most demon's sometimes weren't), she was good at her job what with all her decorative skills, she was an honest sort which was hard to find down there, and on top of it all she was quite attractive. Yes he was indeed a narcissist and the fact that she looked just like him helped his case a lot, he found her to be an indulgable feast for the eyes and though he wanted to fail her coordination of the celebration he also hoped to see just how far her already considerably exceptional talents could go.</p><p>Confused, curious, and enamored were probably the best words to describe every feeling he had for this demoness a true rarity. She was lucky to have garnered such a fond attention from him or at least in his mind she was lucky. As far as Allison was concerned however, he was trying to intimidate her throw her off from everything she was trying to accomplish. The blue demoness swallowed hard as her cool pale grey skin prickled from the feeling of the Radio Demon's eyes on her. It felt like he was slowly devouring her with his gaze it was a tad unsettling.</p><p>With the risk of getting on the demon's bad side she tried to push away from the intimate hold. "P-please I have to g-get back d-downstairs." She pleaded as she timidly pushed against the red pinstripe clad chest trying to get away without offending him. Alastor just chuckled in response. His index finger found its way under the lady's chin as it pushed her face up forcing her to look at him. "As much as I'd love to oblige my dear I can't possibly release you yet." He uttered making the doe struggle frantically against him. He instantly tightened his grip on her sides coiling his arm around her even more as she tried to push away. "P-please." The demoness whimpered pitifully making the radio beast even more giddy. </p><p>He got her still again by holding her chin in his fingers her eyes were even more frightened as she lidded them in pleading for mercy which excited the demon so much that he let out a beastly purr from his throat. He thought for a moment pondering her request he then got an illuminating idea.</p><p>"Alright I'll let you go..." He began then released his hold in the doe's body and chin but as soon as she turned to dart out of the room he grabbed her hand firmly then continued his answer. "...on the condition that you'll accompany me for dinner tonight." He said. Allison was speechless that was not what she expected to hear. "I...w-what?" She stammered. Alastor just smiled before leaning in to kiss her hand like the southern gentleman he was. "I would like to have dinner with you my dear." He clarified. Allison gave a blank stare as her brain tried to understand what was going on, was the Radio Demon-- the most feared and powerful demon in Hell that rivaled the Apple King himself-- asking her for a date? </p><p>"Say yes and I'll let you go free. I'll even let you finish your planning in peace for the rest of the day and the next if you accept." He offered. The demoness was hesitant but at the offer of being unbothered by the psychotic deer while she and the girls planned their party made her decision lean more towards a <em>maybe</em>. She looked back at the door then forward at the demon, before looking downward contemplating on if a day of tranquillity without any <em>surprises </em>was worth it.</p><p>She knew it was a stupid idea to risk striking any kind of deal with the Radio Demon but after the last three days of mischief and mayhem Ms. Vagatha and the Princess needed a break from things going wrong. With a heavy brief sigh she anserwered. "Al-alright...I'll- I'll except your terms but no deals..." She jumped back with a start when Alastor laughed triumphantly. "HA HA! Splendid darling! Meet me back here tonight after curfew." He said as he used his magic to shove the surprised doe toward the now opened door. "Have a stupendous day dear and do wear something nice." He finished blowing the doe a kiss and waving his fingers, then he closed the door before she could even reply.</p><p>Al smiled to himself like he had just been nominated for the Nobel peace prize and he hadn't a shred of humility to spare. He smugly straightened his tie then removed his coat with a snap of his finger making it materialize on a coat rack. He walked over to a portrait of himself in the room a small one of himself sitting regally with his microphone elegantly held by both his hands as he grinned perfectly into the captor. Alastor's  eyeslids lowered mirthfully before he lifted a had to the picture barely touching its surface as he waved a hand over it turning it into a portrait of his "date" for the night. She sat in the same elegant position though the way she looked was almost alluring depending on the beholder's point of view, her expression was like her usual expression: saddened and furrow-browed with deep blue lids half covering her eyes, but instead of a frown there was the tiniest hint of a small strained smile on her visage. This improvement brought a fond grin to the demon's face as he admired the lovely picture. </p><p>He folded his arms behind his back admiring this little change of scenery as he uttered the only word fit to describe the pristine portrait of his new "interest".</p><p>"Beautiful."</p><p>...</p><p>Allison stood outside the door shocked and speechless to what just happened. Why the hell would the Radio Demon ask her to have dinner with him? Even better question why would she even agree? Of course she knew <strong>why </strong>but still just the thought of having a date with the red windego himself was a dangerous gamble. God this was becoming a nightmare. What would she do, how would she get out of this, could she get out of this? The demoness lowered her tufts further down in fear trying to find an answer to her questions until she heard her name being called.</p><p>"Hey Allie what's up? Are you Feeling alright?" Asked a worried Vaggie who came looking for the doe after realizing she'd been gone too long. "Come on Niffty and Brisk need help in the kitchen, can you bake?" The moth asked while a startled Allison looked frantically between the co-manager and the deer demon's hotel room door. "Y-...yes." She stuttered. The concerned Latina then came over and took hold of the doe's hand glancing eerily at the large red door she stood in front of she knew well who's it was and she wasted not a second pulling the coordinator away from it. </p><p>"Come on let's go." She vaguely spoke leading the blue woman toward an elevator to head back downstairs. Allison looked back at the ominous door with worried eyes knowing that she would have to go back to it tonight. She wondered what Alastor had in-store for their dinner the way she saw it, she would either be having dinner with him or she would be the dinner for him depending on whether or not she played her cards right.</p><p>The doe whimpered silently as she hope for a miracle even in Hell because she just knew it was going to be a short time until the evening came around and a long--long--night ahead of her.</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What's Wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Charlie and Niffty are up to some not-so-entirely-bad good, Husk has an interesting conversation with Brisk, Allison is in turmoil, Angel gets Nosy again.</p><p>Let the tomfoolery unfold!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later after order in the Happy Hotel was restored the lobby came alive as the patrons were all back to their usual bout of tame discordance. Everyone mingled and shouted at each other, gave hearty maniacal laughs at each other's expense, and basically looked over the whole cake monster fiasco from a little earlier with little care. It wasn't the most eventful thing to happen in Hell so no one was really that concerned about it unless they were joking about how scared someone was when it started rampaging. Husk had also recovered from the whole thing as he was busying himself with cleaning some glasses with a white cloth. As he minded his own business he was soon interrupted by some out of place sounds, like two girls giggling.</p><p>The description wasn't too far off because when he looked up he saw the young princess and cyclops trying to conceal their laughter behind a very cute and childish looking notebook. The girls happily spoke quietly as they scribbled away oblivious to Husk's attention and curious look. He didn't give a fuck what those two were so giddy about but all that tingling banter was making his fur rise in annoyance and he could only take so much. "Aye! What the fuck are you two doing?" He asked grumpily. The two sweet demonesses stopped their laughing then looked up from the book before abruptly closing it and smiling as they tried to look innocent-- "tried" being the operative word. "Nooothiiing." Charlie said as her eyes darted suspiciously to the left while Niffty just looked in any-which direction her lower lip tucked under her teeth as she fought herself from giggling.</p><p>Husk squinted not believing the girls for a second they were obviously up to something. The stern chimera continued staring down the two while they tried to keep their eye contact with the cat stable for fear that they would crack under pressure from the hard glare he gave them. After a few moments of the three's silent battle of will Charlie spoke trying to ease the tension. "Soooo...Husk what do you think of Briskette?" She asked. The winged feline stilled raising a brow at the question. "The fuck is that suppose ta mean?" He responded. Charlie paused as she rubbed her arm nervously. "Well...uh do you um...like her?" She asked. "Kid I don't like anyone." He answered before going back to his job.</p><p>Charlie was determined though she wanted some kind of confirmation that the grumpy old bartender had even the slightest ounce of liking for Brisk. "Come on Husk there's gotta be something you like about her!" The princess said.</p><p>"What about her eyes?" She suggested.</p><p>"I hate pink."</p><p>"Her fur?" Niffty tried.</p><p>"Too fluffy."</p><p>"Her bubbly personality?" Charlie chimed in.</p><p>"Too bubbly." Husk shuttered at the flashbacks that plagued his mind. All that candy and laughter- it was haunting. He opened a new bottle of booze and chugged it. "Don't you think she's pretty?" Niffty asked.</p><p>"Yeah-..." the girls beamed with hope until it was abruptly crushed by the cat's continued answer. "...pretty annoying, pretty hyper, pretty insane!" The cat answered. The girls looked defeated until Niffty remembered something. "What about her boobs?" She asked suddenly making Husk spit out his drink violently in shock. "*cough* What!" He exclaimed as he wiped his chin with his arm. The girls' hopes were raised once more that reaction meant something and they weren't going to let it go to waste. Niffty then spoke again happily. "I saw you looking at her boob fluff earlier!" Husk felt his eye twitch at the claim. Yeah he was eying the chimeress' perky chest but it didn't mean anything.</p><p>"So what I ain't the first guy to peep at a woman's chest." He admitted. "Soooo...you like her boobs?" Charlie asked innocently hope gleaming in her eyes once again as she awaited the old cat's answer. Husker just glared at the two pests irate and tired of these stupid questions. He pointed in the opposite direction of where they sat and said in a stern tone. "Get lost you little gnats." After hearing the annoyed tone in the feathered feline's voice the taller princess grabbed the notebook and Niffty then ran off toward another location.</p><p>Husk pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation then looked up to see the customers at his bar staring at him. They had obviously been listening to their conversation which of course pissed off the chimera making him yell at the nosy bastards. "The fuck're you dickfaces look'n at?" He growled. The patrons just turned back their own businesses not saying a single word.</p><p>...</p><p>In the kitchen Allison was stirring some more batter (not possessed) for some cakes and Briskette was rolling out some dough for some pastries while Vaggie stood nearby checking off the task on their list as the many desserts that were already made were piled high and counting. Now they just needed actual food and drinks which Niffty and Angel were put in charge of for the following day. As Allison poured the last of her contents into a pan the doors to the kitchen suddenly opened startling the ladies from their respected tasks. "Charlie, Niffty? What happened?" Vaggie asked. "Nothing!" The two simultaneously yelped in response to the moth's worried question the rushed answer thhen piqued her suspicions. "Are you two up to something?" She asked somewhat scornfully. "What? No of course not!" Charlie said as she stood in a tense posture darting her eyes around nervously.</p><p>Vaggie squinted curiously at the two slowly breaking their will with her scrutinizing glare like a stern parent silently scolding her kids. Before the guilty matchmakers could blurt out their misdeeds out of fear Charlie spoke up to the chimeress and doe demoness at the stove. "Uh...h-hey whatcha guys make'n over here? *sniiif* it smells delicious!" Charlie asked changing the subject. "O-oh we're just making the desserts you requested. I'm m-making the cupcakes and Brisk is retrying the tartlettes. This is the last batch." Allison said as she opened the oven and places the desserts inside while her magic cleaned up the bowls and utensils that were used. The Latina watched the interaction with a pout she knew her girlfriend too well to believe her claims of innocents. She was definitely up to something most likely something she told her not to do, classic Charlie. "A-after this Briskette has offered to m-make dinner for tonight if that's alright with you both." Allison finished as she wiped her hands. The cat grinned in agreement as she now mashed and stirred the strawberries with the sugar and vanilla.</p><p>"That's great! So...um Niffty and I are gonna go and see if the uh...um!" Charlie paused unable to think up a convincing excuse. Niffty then quickly piped up. "Rooms!- the unavailable room's we're going to make sure they're ready for the new guests coming to the celebration!" She said then she and Charlie both cheesed innocently trying to hid their true intentions. Before the princess' lover could voice any speculations the two were soon nothing but a pair of red, orange, and yellow blurs rocketing out of the kitchen doors at the other side of the room.</p><p>"God this is not good." Vaggie said as she tiredly rubbed her face. "What's not good?" Asked Brisk as she poured the mashed fruit and flavorings into the little dough cuts. "Nothing." She said. She didn't think I'd be a good idea to tell their coordinators that the manager of the hotel and their housekeeper were trying to set Allison up with the Radio Demon. The poor doe would probably die from shock and Lord knows what Brisk would do the low-key junky was unpredictable most of the time and Vaggie did not want to provoke any kind of displeasure out of the cat, or Satan forbid she got in on it.</p><p>"I'm gonna check on the café make sure nothing is still crawling around there from (presumably) Alastor's little trick." She excused herself then left the kitchen leaving a blushing Allison alone with Briskette who was now placing her desserts next to her friend's. She closed the door and set the timer then prepared the necessary items for cooking dinner, before she looked up to see her business partner looking down. She immediately pulled the doe into a tight hug poking her cheek and purring in comfort. "Come on sweetie show ya favorite gal-pal a smile!" She exclaimed. Allison just looked away silently. "You seem more down than usual, what's the matter blueberry?" She pried gently. The taller demoness contemplated for a moment she really didn't want to tell anyone about hers and Alastor's agreement but she knew she could trust Brisk with any secrets despite popular belief.</p><p>Even so she would rather just keep it to herself. There was a creeping feeling in her gut that told her she should keep the details of the arrangement to herself. "It's- nothing Briskette it's just been a long day that's all." She said as she continued with waving a finger to levitate the dishes as they were being cleaned in the sink. Brisk tilted her head curiously wondering what was bothering her dear friend/surrogate daughter. It's true the chimeress had her own children in life but they were all either in heaven or old as dirt on earth she considered Allison like a child of her own as she happily supported her little projects and even helped her with whatever she could.</p><p>She believed one day the brilliant blue demoness would succeed in planning the most incredible event ever seen in Hell she believed this project would be that success story, therefore she would do anything so long as there was hope that Allison could genuinely smile her most content smile. The chimeress actually looked a little worried for the doe. Right now all that she could see on the blue doe's face was a deep troubled frown. The cat's magenta pink eyes conveyed an uncertainty she had hardly ever showed she was unsure that her friend was sincere about her state of mind. Allison was never good at hiding her feelings not even from Brisk.</p><p>The cat watched with a slight frown as she read the other woman's slow and deliberate movements it was as though the demoness was in a sense dragging out her task. "Ya sure?" She asked Allison must've heard the worry in her older co-worker's voice. She tensed at the question then resumed her work just as quick as she froze then continued mixing and pouring ingredients with her magic as she attempted to ignore the shift in Briskette's voice. "Y-yes I'm j-just trying to g-get things done soon w-what with the little s-set back from earlier." Allison assured.</p><p>Still not buying the excuse Brisk reluctantly let the topic go with a sigh. She didn't trust that the doe was being fully truthful but she knew her deer friend could be stubborn when she wanted to be. "Alright then. I'm all done after this batch once I'm done baking I'm gonna get started on dinner!" The cat lady said trying to sound like her usually happy self. Allison nodded with an approving hum. "No no! You go on and take a break I'll finish up everything else here." She offered. "Are you sure?" Asked the older chimeress. "Positively! G-go on now." She kept her attention on her task while Briskette's concerned gaze lingered on the blue lady for a little longer before she exited the kitchen.</p><p>Once the doe demoness heard the footsteps leave the kitchen and the door close she sighed deeply as she slumped over her cooking area on the counter as though she had been holding in a breath ever since Alastor's name was mentioned. Her mind still couldn't process why the hell the deer demon would ever want to dine with her when he's shown indications of disdain for her very presence. She was utterly confused. She knew she couldn't just trust him but she couldn't back out now it'd be rude plus it would likely either get her killed by the deer or her attempts to get out of the arrangement would probably backfire on her.</p><p>She was too afraid of every possible bad outcome to call it off or try to get out of it just like with most of her nearly past dates only this time it wasn't some lowly sinner potentially trying to take advantage of her it was an all powerful overlord who had an appetite for other demons. Allison's face scrounged up in thoughtful terror. Her mind was flooded with visions of her blood-ridden corpse being feasted on by Alastor his sharp yellow teeth tearing into her flesh, his claws digging into her body, his wet greedy tongue licking her blood...the next thing she knew her eyes were dialed up and her lips curled into an amorous smile as she let the thoughts become more viceral and violent. Instead of being appalled by the images she became aroused a small purr sounded from her throat. She immediately caught herself and shook her head so she could force herself to be disgusted but she knew it was futile.</p><p>"Nonononononono! I can't think like that! God why?" Why indeed 'why was I cursed with such grotesque desires?' She asked herself like she always did when her mind went to these unsavory places. Allison would never allow herself to act on those unsettling desires she had it was unprofessional plus she would hate to let herself get carried away or else someone would get hurt. "What will I do?" She whined into her hands as they slid down her face in despair. The only solace that she got from any of this is that if she could keep Alastor in a good mood maybe he would back off from disrupting their planning throughout the rst of the cycle.</p><p>The doe took a breath and continued baking her last batch of treats and tending to her feline friend's last batch as well. Hopefully once this was all over she could at the very least find a way to keep the Radio Demon from destroying everything she, and the two hotel managers have worked for she only hoped her efforts wouldn't cause her to become another trophy on the overlord's wall.</p><p>All Allison could do was pray for a miracle.</p><p>...</p><p>Outside of the kitchen Brisk made a distraught face the first true frown she'd made since coming to the hotel. This was not good. She's never seen Allison look so down before. Sure she always looked down but never this much like she was holding a really horrible secret inside. She walked into the bar not even noticing where she was sitting as she climbed onto a barstool her eyes cast down in fearful contemplation as she wondered if something awful had happened to her dear friend.</p><p>Husk looked up only to sneer in annoyance when he noticed the chimeress had returned to his bar. He was in no mood for this freak and her insane antics especially after all those strange questions Charlie and Niffty asked him a few minutes ago about where his level of attraction to the lady cat stood. He would've just ignored her but when he took a double-take he saw that the feline was not being her usual cheery self. She seemed sad and quiet like something was wrong. He also couldn't just move on to another patron since they were the only ones there with the exception of a passed out demon at the far end of the bar.</p><p>Try as he might he couldn't overlook how weird it was to not see the fluffy feline smile or even remotely look happy in any way. She looked so distraught and her quiet demeanor just added to the oddity in her behavior. Husk still figured it'd be best not to get involved but part of him was curious to why she seemed so upset. It somehow bothered him to see the chimeress so troubled so much so that he sighed angry with himself for not minding his own damn business as he turned to tend to the normally bubbly cat who was currently making a puzzled posture as she rested her chin on in her paw her claws curled up while her mind tried to decipher some sort of hidden mystery.</p><p>"Here." Husk said as he slid a drink toward the female. She looked up to see Husk turning his head away from her like he was still trying to ignore her presence but it wasn't working. Briskette was a little apprehensive though not because she didn't trust Husk but because she didn't really drink alcohol often but Husk reassured her. "I can tell ya ain't a big drinker it's just root beer." He said.</p><p>Brisk smiled a little then took a sip of the drink. It was really nice she imagined it'd taste even better with ice cream in it. This idea brought her mind to all the times she and Allison would celebrate the conclusion of a client's project with a root beer float in their apartment. Allison would be a little upset that things hadn't turned out the way she'd planned but the drink/treat, and talking everything out with Briskette always seemed to make her feel better. The chimeress looked down frowning she figured root beer floats would not fix whatever was troubling her friend now. Husk was starting to worry. He'd told himself a million times that'd he'd prefer the female to be all sad and droopy so she'd shut up and not bother anyone specifically him, but now that his wish had come true he wasn't feeling the relief that he was hoping for.</p><p>"Hey everything alright? Your not acting all smiley and shit like usual." He asked Brisk looked up from her drink. "Huh oh yeah I'm fine just..." She trailed off as she somewhat slumped again. "Did something happen?" He asked sternly with some concern. Brisk looked down again her short bushy turquoise brows furrowing as her eyes squinted sadly this was serious! If there's one thing Husk had his morals about it was his discontent with women getting hurt.</p><p>He had a wife and daughter that he cared for very much in his past life so any mistreatment of <b>any</b> woman was considered unacceptable to him. "No...at least I don't think so- It's Allison." She answered cryptically. "You think something happened to her?" Husk tried to clarify. "I guess. She was really upset and trying really hard not to let me see her face, she seemed scared." Brisk answered.</p><p>Husk figured this would be a long conversation so he decided that he needed a drink. "Don't she always act like that?" The cat asked as he took out his booze. "Believe me I've known her for a long time, long enough to know the difference between typical-scared Allison and something-is-wrong-scared Allison." She said moping at her drink. The sound of the cap popping off the booze bottle cracked through the silence before the male took a large swig of his own drink letting the bitter taste sink in before continuing the conversation. "So did she say anthing about it?" The cat went on. "Not much she kept saying she was fine that she was just trying to catch up on everything that was lost during that attack in the lobby-- she did walk off all huffy." Brisk speculated. This thought alone just made her worry even more. She became wide eyed as she loudly voiced her theory of what was possibly plaguing her friend.</p><p>"Oh! What if she's getting really discouraged about this celebration. She really wants to make it happen and there have been a lot of problems that nearly delayed everything, including me." She concluded sadly and slightly ashamed. Husk couldn't disagree with that. What with Brisk being an indecisive, drug-pushing, nut-job and (supposedly) Alastor fucking up their progress it was possible the doe was getting fed up but she was too passive to do anything about it. Then again why would he care when he just knew this whole thing wasn't gonna work just like all of Charlie's other attempts at hosting a sin-free activity for the patrons in the hotel. Husk just scoffed after gulping down some more of his drink.</p><p>"Whatever. Why does she even care about this fucking celebration anyway the hell's she try'n ta accomplish? These thing don't ever work anyway." He questioned indignantly. Briskette's fur bristled a little as her expression became more offended. She stood slightly and pointed a claw into the male cat's chest almost scolding him as he recoiled taking the brash unexpected treatment with a shocked expression. "Allison works very hard to try and give her clients the best experience possible out of their celebrations! She just wants to help make Ms. Charlie's party a success, is that so hard for a grumpy old cat like you to believe?" She nearly hissed. Husk couldn't even blink as he stared at the chimeress' angry pouty face. It was really threatening as it was surprising to see the cat react so defensively, never seemed to have a single mean or spiteful bone in her body. She was even surprised at herself as she drew back with a paw to her mouth. "Aye sorry okay? Jeez don't gettcha tampon in a twist." Husk defended with his paws up as soon as the lady let up.</p><p>Brisk looked even more upset and ashamed when she sat back down slowly. "Sorry. Allie's just a really nice girl and I just... wish I could do something to make her even a little happy." Briskette said. Husk kind of understood where she was coming from it was mostly the part about wanting to make the girl happy he'd had that feeling once when he was alive but he hasn't felt that need in a long time. He could say he felt it now although even if he didn't like seeing the female cat all sad he didn't want to make her happy, more of he wanted to cheer her up just a bit so that he could go back to ignoring her more easily.</p><p>He sighed before leaning toward the other. "Look don't go make'n it into such a big deal. Trust me you'd be better off not get'n involved. Down here get'n in other people's business don't help noth'n." Husk advised before taking a long swig of his booze. Brisk looked back up not liking the advice. She cared about Allison loved her like a daughter she couldn't just leave her alone to be internally tortured.</p><p>"I can't just stand by while she's suffering! Maybe if I tried talking to her again she might open up I..." Husk grabbed the cat's mouth with his claws shutting her up manually.</p><p>His gaze was looking a bit lazy and half lidded and his face was getting red. Briskette stared in consern as the drunken cat shared eye contact with her though his eyes seemed a bit out of focus. "Prying just makes things worse take it from someone who knows." He assured. He sounded fine for the most part but his posture seemed a tad off for some reason. The chimeress then removed the bartender's paw from her mouth. "Are you okay?" She questioned. Husk was a little thrown off by the question but he soon figured out what she meant. "It's nothing just a bit tipsy from the booze." He said putting a paw to his head. He was use to the buzzing effects of alcohol when getting drunk became inevitable so for the chimera this was normal.</p><p>He wasn't that far gone yet but he could feel himself getting dizzier as he slumped over the counter startling the cat female. Briskette immediately got behind the counter and pushed the heavier cat over a bit so she could see his face. She pulled him up to his nonfunctioning feet making him fall back onto the chimeress' bosom. Husk almost wanted to push the lady away but the scent coming off her chest stopped any attempt he would have made to get away he wondered in the back of his mind if the junkie-feline tasted as much like vanilla as she smelled. He involuntary purred as he nearly slipped away breathing in the lady's sugary smell but once he caught himself he turned his head away from the chimeress' chest with a growl. Brisk was completely unaware of Husk's internal struggle as she looked around for anyone who could help with the situation.</p><p>The stubborn and vulgar drunk saved her life today and she wanted to return the favor however she had no idea what to do or who to go to. "Don't bother I get drunk back here all the time. Just let me sit down and sober up." He said. Brisk was confused but she complied as she nodded then lifted him with an arm over her neck then walked him unsteadily to a chair behind the bar and sat him down into it. She sat next to him on a sturdy crate watching him slouch deeper into the wooden furniture. "Give me a minute." He said. Brisk obediently sat and waited as instructed for the cat's senses to come back. Husk would normally bound back within half an hour so he expected to be fine in a bit.</p><p>Brisk however was unfamiliar with how this process worked so to her it would feel like forever. To pass the time she decided to try talking with the old man. "So...you said you've dealt with a problem like mine before. Were you trying to help someone too?" She asked. Husk paused for a minute he spoke in a slurred drawl. "Mmore like I was jus' try'n to satisfy myy own curiosity. Whole thing blew up in my face." He said looking down in brooding.</p><p>"Was it someone you loved?" Brisk questioned. "I don't love anyone." The stubborn old cat declared. "But you use to." The female said rendering the drunk speechless as he looks away, the remark wasn't a question. He sighs then props his elbow on the arm of the chair. Briskette watches intently as he slumped to the side in thought. "That was a long time ago. I don't really think about that life anymore." He said roughly.</p><p>Brisk looked down sadly ears drooping with shame as she too shared a little about her past. "I know you think I was a wreckless mother but I really did love my kids I just wanted to make them feel better about our <em>situation."</em> She said. Brisk remembered how her family lived in poor unhealthy conditions due to little money, her children would scrounge for food or steal from people on the streets, and she would work tiredly everyday then come home moody and irritable. Her husband died in the war and the man that fathered her eldest son disappeared on her before she even gave birth. She struggled to keep her children happy and to see a bright side to how they lived but it seemed impossible to make them smile for too long. She then discovered the <em>special </em>ingredient that would change her life forever thanks to a troublesome friend at work. It mellowed her out, relieved her stress, and curved her anxiety always keeping her in a constant dream. She worked more efficiently which got her a promotion so she could feed her children better it was a miracle until things began to change for the worst.</p><p>She became reliant on the drugs causing her health to decline both physically and mentally. It was like she was so carefree now that nothing bothered her not even serious things like losing her job, or her daughter getting caught in a fire that she started by accident, her six year-old son wondering off because she was so caught up in her hallucinations that she didn't notice. It was all spiraling out of control. Her two older kids were worried but there was little that they could do they were still too young to even understand the situation. For Brisk it was the happiest she'd been for most of her life she even convinced herself that the substances were just food ingredients as she learned how to incorporate them into her dessert recipes. Her final mistake that landed her in the asylum was when she fed her substances to her youngest child.</p><p>She just wanted him to understand how happy the ingredients made her how they could make all his troubles disappear and for a moment it worked but she had given him too much and it caused him to have a heart attack and die. The fact that she still held her faith in the drugs had her declared insane and sent away to a funny farm where she spent the rest of her life living in her delusions.</p><p>After comitting suicide she ended up manifesting in Hell. She never complained but she still sometimes wished she could be with her deceased son even though she knew she didn't deserve it. After a while she found out about Allison's small business in coordinating events so she appointed herself as the blue doe woman's assistant and the rest was history. Now here she was sober enough to recount her past actions and regretting it terribly.</p><p>"I make light of my sin because my intentions were good but truthfully, I'd give anything to take it back." She said sadly her voice nearly cracking with guilt. Husk furrowed his long red brows in pity another feeling he hasn't felt since he was alive. It was weird at first to see Brisk so down but now it was downright unnatural. Briskette wasn't just some overly happy nutso with a sugar/drug addiction she was a mother who fucked up trying way too hard to make her kids happy. She was always trying to better someone's day, but hardly anyone appreciates or even wants happiness in Hell so it must've been difficult even if people accepted her drugs.</p><p>Husk turned away from the chimeress before uttering a single gruff word of condolence. "Sorry." He nearly whispered. The female looked up to the other cat still slumped in the chair. He wasn't looking at her but she could still guess his expression she smiled greatfully.</p><p>She then asked again to assist him. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help you? I could get you some water." Brisk offered. The inebriated cat turned to looked at his look-alike from the side. He would've told her to fuck off and that he could deal with it on his own but he was too out of it to speak. He looked down at her hopeful pink eyes almost feeling thankful to her as he pondered for a moment before he suddenly felt dizzy again. He did his best to fight it but the alcohol had finally reached his brain causing him to pass out.</p><p>Husk then fell over onto the chimeress' chest eyes fluttering until they closed as he buried his blushing white-furred face into Briskette's fluffy bosom. She was surprised but she soon didn't mind when she noticed how exhasted he looked. Husk enjoyed how warm the chimeress was like a cushy pillow that had been kept heated up, soft and comforting just like he thought she'd be. This was far better than sleeping on a cold floor or risking a bad neck trying to rest slumped over a counter and she smelled amazing. Husk may not like the taste of sweets but the smell of vanilla was just so tantilizing and calming it made him drift off not yet asleep but incoherent to the world. Brisk scratched the males relaxed head as he purred in response he was too far gone to protest.</p><p>Brisk smiled as the grumpy old cat closed his eyes as he drifted off in to a drunken slumber breathing contently. She may not have been able to see him smile but she could tell he was in some sense or another happy which was all the lady chimeress could ask for.</p><p>...</p><p>Upstairs in the hallway Angel Dust was in a hotel room that wasn't his own rumaging through stuff that also wasn't his own. The room was like every other room in the Hazbin place with the exception of the many papers stacked around the comfy looking chair and the fabrics strewn about and placed together by color. It was a tad messy but there was a certain organization to it a sort of method to the madness. He wasn't sure at first if it was the right room but now he was sure, it was Allison Blue's hotel room.</p><p>After his brief encounter with her earlier he happened upon her room. It gave off a sad depressing aura that he just couldn't ignore. With a swift jimmy of the lock he found himself in the blue doe demoness' domain curious for the answers needed to put his and Husk's bet into motion. He wanted to see if he could find anything that could give him an idea of what the doe was into sex wise. You could tell a lot about someone's prefrences through the contents of their private stuff.</p><p>The spider hoped to find something to clue him in; secret kinky toys, magazines, pictures, just anything that expressed her sexual interests. So far all he found was papers, flowers and fabric, seemed more like she had a kink for paper. "Damn! She n' Al are meant for each otha' she might just be as much of'a prude as him." He said to himself. He could just ask the demoness about where her sexuality stood and all that but he had a feeling the most he would get out of her on that topic would be "u-um" "mmmm" or "eeeh". Typical mummbling stuttering shit that might likely last for hours.</p><p>The pornstar glared at the drawer he was looking around in filled with filed documents and planners it was so fucking sad. He knew Alastor was Ace but that didn't mean he wasn't prone to some kind of sexual arousal same could apply to Allison but he just didn't seem too convinced that she's ever even touch herself before. However discouraging his finds were the determined slut kept looking as he pushed the drawer back in then continued with another one. He soon came across the last one hoping that there would be some kind of secret to be revealed. It was locked but that's beauty of bobby pins.</p><p>He effortlessly unlocked and opened the drawer then froze in his spot. "What the fuck?" He muttered in horror as he stared at the contents inside. He wanted a secret to unveil and boy did he get one but it wasn't at what he expected much less hoped for.</p><p>The hotel room door slammed shut as Angel Dust pressed himself up against it his eye wide and shocked by his discovery in the doe's room. "Jesus Allie what the fuck are you into?" He whispered to himself as he ran a hand down his wide-eyed face. "Angel?" His name was called by a female voice. The spider looked up to see Vaggie standing before him looking a bit worried by his behavior. "I wasn't snooping through Allison's room!" He blurted out. "Okay? Weird...Anyway have you seen Charlie and Niffty anywhere?" She asked. "Nope! Haven't seen em'." He said in a high-pitched tone like he was scared though he was being truthful. "Well...okay if you see them let them know that Allison and Brisk are still baking so dinner will probably be a little late." Vaggie said as she eyed the spider with a curious squint.</p><p>Angel nodded fast before he made a mad dash toward his own room. The moth watched puzzled as she shook her head at how strange the horny patron was acting. Despite herself she didn't want to get involved so she turned and headed off to continue looking for her girlfriend.</p><p>Meanwhile Angel had made it to his room shutting his door in disbelief as his mind thought back to the contents of the doe demoness' hidden secret. The drawer did not hold any dildos, or sexy adult magazines, or videos. It was full of knives- knives, broken bottles, glass shards, and other sharp objects covered in blood. They were small and convenient looking like they weren't meant for inflicting serious damage. He began to wonder what the hell was Allison's deal. "God just how sad is that chick?" He asked himself.</p><p>What else was he suppose to think after seeing all those bloodied razors? It looked like she had cut someone up or likely even herself but something about her meek and shy demeanor told him the ladder was more so the case. He sat on his bed in thought thinking that maybe he should just talk to the doe. She was honest enough to give him a straight answer right? Fat Nuggets then came over and nuzzled Angel's leg wanting his full attention.</p><p>The fluffy Arachnid smiled then picked up the little porker so he could feed him for the final time this evening. As the hooker grabbed the bag of food he made his absolute decision that he would definitely talk to the blue dame and get some real answers once and for all.</p><p>
  <b>To Be Continued...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What does he want?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that Evening...</p><p>After Husk had finally sobered up Brisk was able to start on dinner. She made some steamed vegitables, mashed potatoes, and a meatloaf. The latter had been in the oven for about half an hour now and so far everything else was coming along nicely. She sprinkled in some various spices and herbs into the pot as she stirred it some more then covered the top to let it simmer. The cat then put aside her ladle before putting on some mitts and opening the oven door.</p><p>She carefully pulled out the meatloaf while Vaggie sat nearby on the counter watching the chimeress cook with interest. Allison was standing by the fridge cataloging and checking off the recently finished desserts. All of the confections were done and accounted for and the next day Angel and Niffty would be cooking the food.</p><p>While Allison finished going over the list the moth continued watching Brisk cook. She was use to observing Alastor while he cooked but she only watched him out of distrust in case he tried to poison everyone or used some poor bastard for his recipes. She however believed Briskette wouldn't break her promise to Allison and add anything extra to the food. So the chica only observed out of anticipation to eat. "Is it ready yet?" She asked. "Hold on..." The cat said as she stuck a meat thermometer into the main course. With a satisfied smile she proclaimed. "Okay it's ready!" Vaggie sighed with relief before sliding off the counter. "Finally. I wonder if Charlie and Niffty know yet." She said to herself. The blue doe snapped her fingers and made the clipboard disappear before walking over to help Brisk with serving the food.</p><p>As she helped fill the plates she contemplated how she was going to get out of eating with everyone. It would be unorthodox if she ate two dinners in one night but she couldn't just say she wasn't hungry. Brisk looked over and noticed her friend was still looking a bit upset. "Allie do you want the first piece of meatloaf?" She offered hoping that the taller woman would feel better being given the best piece of the main meal. Allison struggled to give a response as her friend held out the plate to her. "I-I..." She said before a loud voice butted into the fray. "Hello my dears! What seems to be on the menu for us tonight?" Alastor questioned as he emerged from a shadow and pulled Allison close to his body.</p><p>The doe looked down in fear hoping that the demon wouldn't do anything reckless. "We're having mashed potatoes, veggies, and..." Brisk was unable to continue as Alastor interupted her. "How drawl! I'm afraid I'll have other plans for dinner tonight!" He exclaimed before pulling away from the blue lady his arm lingering a bit as it slowly uncoiled from around her waist. A shiver went down Allison's back at the touch it was uncomfortable and tantilizing all at the same time.</p><p>"Have a lovely evening ladies!" The radio demon called as he made his way out of the kitchen. "Weird-ass creep." Vaggie mummbled. Brisk tilted her head silently with wide expressive eyes as she said in her usual cheery tone. "I don't like him." She stated much to Vaggie's agreement. "That's probably the most sense you've made since you got here." The moth said. Soon Brisk felt like something was amiss as she looked around in confusion. "Wait where did Allison go?" She asked. The shortest demoness also looked around finding that the doe woman was gone.</p><p>...</p><p>Outside the kitchen Husk sat at the bar where everyone would soon be eating. He rubbed his face but not just because of his hangover it was because of his burning embarrassment from waking up face-planted between Briskette's boobs-- her fucking boobs! Why did it have to be her? God he wanted to crawl under the booth and die a second time if it meant escaping enternal shame. "Hey Husky♡~!" Called the obnoxious voice of Angel Dust as he walked into the bar. "Get lost Jackass." The cat grumbled in annoyance as he tried to ignore the idiot spider. "Calm down Puss'n Shit! What's got your asshole pegged?" He asked.</p><p>Husk looked away with a low growl like hell he was telling this piece of shit anything about what happened between him and Brisk. "Fuck off." He said. "Jeez okay? Anyway you seen hide or hair of Charlie and Nif? I hadn't seen 'em since earlier." The spider asked as he took out a cigarette. The chimera sneered in disdain at the mention of the two pests who got him all flustered over Brisk in the first place. "Nope and I don't care." He stated while resting his chin on his folded arms. "Good evening gentlemen!" Called an extravagantly loud voice from a few feet away. Husk ignored the cheery greeting and instead focused on the fact that Alastor wasn't going to sit down for dinner. "Where the fuck are you going?" Husk questioned as the deer walked by toward the elevators. "I won't be dinning with you all tonight I have other arrangements to attend to." He said ominously. "Oh~! Hot date?" Angel asked suggestively. Alastor just gave a smirk and a half lidded glance before walking off down the hall humming a tune to himself.</p><p>The two demons shared a glance with each other a little stunned and confused. "What was that all about?" Angel questioned. Before either of them could even guess an answer the kitchen door opened as Vaggie and Briskette walked out holding everyone's plates full of food. "Alright everyone dinner is served!" The chimeress called out happily as she trotted over ready to despnse the steaming dishes to the pair of males.</p><p>"Finally!" The tallest of the group cheered. However the shortest slapped the spider's hand away as he reached for a plate. "Wait until it's been handed to you estúpido!" She scolded then handed the striped whore a hot plate of decently sized portions of steamy delicious looking food.</p><p>Brisk also placed one in front of an almost nervous looking Husk as he turned his head away from her blushing slightly. "Enjoy Husker!" She chimed as she poked the conflicted cat's heart-shaped nose playfully. The old man didn't look angry and grumpy like usual instead his brows were furrowed worrisomely like he was slightly afraid of the peppy woman. Why would he be? Maybe because every time she was around the chimera he'd be reminded of how his face was peacefully nestled between her chest and even though he could care less about what Brisk thought of him he couldn't help but feel like she was secretly judging him harshly for unconsciously being a pervert.</p><p>Angel observed the cat's reaction then laughed. "Holy shit did you two fuck?" All the composure Husk held fell away when that question was asked. The cat pounced and began beating the ever-loving shit out of the slutty arachnid. Vaggie yelled at the two to knock it off but it was no use. Brisk just watched the whole thing with worry but not for the two fighting demons she was worried for her dear blue friend who seemed to have gone Awall.</p><p>...</p><p>Meanwhile a hotel room door was opened as the muffled sound of boots clunked against hard carpeted floors. The person walking shuffled into the room somberly from blue heel and toed shoes to flattened ear-like hair tufts Allison drooped miserably like an innocent inmate on deathrow staggering toward their end. It was already dinner time but she would not be eating with everyone else. The doe was going to use the hour set for everyone else's meal to get ready for her "date" with Alastor- yes a date with the bloody Radio Demon. It was a nightmare come true.</p><p>She closed her door promptly before leaning against it rubbing a hand against her face exhaustedly sighing in defeat. There was no backing out now. The hour was upon her and now she had to prepare. After pushing herself off the door then trudged further into the room. With the flick of her finger Allison lit up the room with the light of the descent sized chandelier that centered her domain.</p><p>Her eyes widened at the sight of her papers from her work drawers scattered haphazardly all around her floor as though they'd been ransacked. Who would be looking through her stuff? Why would anyone look through her stuff? She owned nothing of value so what would anyone hope to steel from her? With a disinterested hum and a shrug of her shoulders the doe turned toward her make-up station to look at herself in the vanity mirror. The vanity itself was a modest size the dresser had a few items like a hair brush, a perfume bottle, a compact of powder, an eye-glass cleaner and some liquid eyeliner. Allison barely owned any make-up, she has only ever dolled up for the events she throws and even then she hardly does as much as pat some powder on her face and spritz on some perfume.</p><p>She intended to do the same now since it was mearly a dinner date with death. She slowly removed her jacket, then placed it on the coat rack that was next to her station. She then looked at herself in the mirror feeling a bit rundown. Between all the planning, and proplems, and now Alastor it was becoming a lot to deal with just one pile of stress on top of another. She just hoped that what ever happened tonight she'd be able to survive the deer demon and her shot nerves.</p><p>The doe then walked over to her wardrobe opening it to reveal a great many blue pinstripe jackets and fishtail skirts. She didn't exactly own any other clothes but Alastor told her to "wear something nice" it didn't seem too serious but she wouldn't want to upset him if he was being serious. She wondered what to do until she got the idea to alter the clothes she did have. She used her magic to untuck her blouse then she changed it into a simple form fitting sleeveless dress with a slit in the front. She also altered her deep blue skirt and changed it into a pencil skirt-like slip which peeked out from under the wavy knee length slit.</p><p>Finally she manifested some simple blue high heeled shoes to match then magically bunched her hair into a neat bun which completed her look perfectly making her look like a lady elegantly dressed for a night on the town even if she was only having dinner behind closed doors. She may have dreaded being in the radio host's presence again but she had to admit it was nice to dress up for something fancy it had been a long time in both her lifetimes since she's done anything leisurous.</p><p>Her work could be time consuming and she hated doing a lot of interacting with other demons but thinking of this as a break of some sort helped her get over how dangerous it really was. Pleased with the result of her progress she sat at the vanity to work on her makeup, which included powder, lipstick, eyeliner, and perfume. Allison usually hated lipstick and how it would smear if she drank anything but she decided to apply just a little noir color onto her bottom lip anyway --no use half assing it at this point--, but blush was unnecessary because she was prone to producing a natural one. Her eyelids didn't require much attention due to her defult demon form already having dark blue colored eyelids so there was no need for eyeshadow however she would put on some eyeliner.</p><p>After tracing the black liquid on her eyelids she secured the brush within its confines and set it down before proceeding to apply her sweet mint scented perfume. It was a stong fragrance mixed with a little water to keep it from being too over bearing. Allison streched her hold of the bottle away at her arms' length then sqeezed the nozzle spritzing the perfume three times onto her exposed neck. She deeply wondered if the scent would possibly put the red demon off then perhaps he'd cut the meal short and she would be safe to leave.</p><p>The doe looked at her reflection before sighing. "That's unlikely he would possibly just kill me on the spot for offending his senses." She said to herself quietly. She then decided to add some accessories such as a little twenties style hat, and her light blue necktie with a blue gem which she was now wearing as a form of choker as she tied it around her skinny neck. As she looked at herself in the vanity mirror from head to chest she turned her head slight every which way to make sure she appeared decent enough to please the overlord she was meant to dine with.</p><p>After a deep breath and some more mental preparation the doe manifested a simple blue handbag then walked toward her door and toward her potential doom.</p><p>...</p><p>Alastor hummed happily as he straightened his neck tie in front of the mirror on his wall. The front of his hair was slicked back making him look extremely attractive as his monocle gleamed in the dim candle light of his lavish hotel room and his jacket was removed leaving him in only his bright red dress shirt which now donned white pinstripes, black pants, and black shoes. A small table for two sat in the dining area decorated with a vase of roses, and two shiny empty plates settled between the forks and knives.</p><p>Old timey jazz music played from a radio in the background and the room was faintly lit by a few red candles around the sitting area and one was placed in the center of the small but decent sized table. Everything was presented beautifully and Alastor could hardly wait any longer for his guest to arrive. He didn't dare show it- not even to himself- but he was a little nervous that Allison wouldn't come after all by this time it was nearly past dinner time for the staff soon everyone would be heading off to bed. He didn't know why he cared so much. If he really wanted to see her and she failed to show up, he would've just gone to her himself but deep down he hoped she'd decide to join him as per agreement. As much as the demon loved to strike fear into others he couldn't help the ever fluctuating feelings between excitement and guilt when he'd scare the innocent little doe.</p><p>When he danced with her and drank with her he relished in her discomfort but when they spoke of their potential to become friends he was slightly hurt by her admitting to being afraid of him. This bout of confusion within the wendigo was becoming a hinderance to his entire persona. He was veiwed as a merciless psychotic killer, a mysterious force with boundless power and a hunger for demon flesh, now he was quite likely slowly becoming an absolute loverboy for the cool-colored miss. Ever since he first talked to Allison he's been in a constant state of love and hate for her. He enjoyed her company and he applauded her skills as a coordinator in fact it just made him more interested when she undid his mess in the bar and café but he also wanted to watch her progress crumble into pieces. What ever he truly wanted with his second player in this twisted game he did know that he'd be sure to expressed it in his own threatening Radio Demon way.</p><p>She was his opposite in nearly every way and we all know how opposites attract one another. Once the deer finished fixing his tie he snapped his fingers making two cloches manifest onto the plates with hot food underneath them. He had prepared it long before Brisk even started on everyone else's dinner back in his room and had kept the meals warm ever since. It was almost time to begin dinning he continued smiling as he wondered if Allison would be fashionably late or...</p><p>*knock-knock-knock*!</p><p>Alastor looked up with relief as he smoothed back his hair and made his way toward the door.</p><p>Outside Allison was a nervous wreck. Her forehead and palms were sweating like she was in a sauna and her knees felt weak. What if he disliked how she dressed and killed her? What if she put on too much perfume? What would she do if she didn't like his cooking? So many "what-ifs" this was not good for her wellbeing. She quickly decided to look through her small handbag to make sure she had what she needed; small spray-can of holy water, a switch blade, a stun gun...she meantally checked off all these items and more in her purse not realizing that Alastor had opened the door. The deer looked brash and confident until he took one look at the back of the blue clad woman before him then shut the door loudly causing the doe to jump with a start.</p><p>Alastor exhaled shakily as he processed what had laid before him; a pure vision of perfection. He told her to wear something nice but he would've never guessed she'd wear something so simple yet so elegant and sleek. Not to mention the style of the woman's clothes. It was like he had been thrown back into his own time period it was a bit nostalgic for a moment he had nearly forgotten that the doe had died during the same era as himself.</p><p>The deer then took a deep breath then straightened himself up before reopening the door. Allison stared at the door confused by Alastor's behavior. It was strange that he would just slam the door on her that wasn't like him usually unless it was someone he disliked like Angel Dust. 'Maybe the perfume worked.' She thought before she heard the door open again this time more slow and eloquently.</p><p>There stood Alastor again in an undressed state as his jacket was removed but now he was wearing a different shirt and pants, his bangs were slicked back and tied with his bobcut into a small ponytail, while the sides of his hair framed his already angular face. "My apologies dearest I was not expecting you to look so enthrawling." He said honestly as he observed the lady more calmly. Her dress was silky, bright blue in color, sleeveless with a low V-neckline exposing a bit of cleavage, and was wavy at the bottom reaching just past her knees showing off her thin light grey legs. She also had on blue heels, her hair was tied back into an elegant bun, her make up was light and flawless, and she accessorized with a lovely hat and her bowtie was now a simple choker.</p><p>She looked absolutle breathtaking in his eyes. Allison blushed as she held her head down submissively and darted her eyes away from the taller man. "Th-thank you. Y-you look v-very handsome yourself." She said trying not to sound too nervous as the demon eyed her hungrily.</p><p>...</p><p>All the while Charlie and Niffty were walking quickly down the hallway of the top floor carrying various rolls of papers and notebooks. They all consisted of hearts and stick drawings of their plans to successfully get their coworkers together with their respective counterparts they even missed dinner just to plan everything. While Angel and Husk just wanted their respective prizes the girls were eager to see the radio demon and coordinator together. Real honest love was extremely hard to come by in Hell and if Charlie ever sensed even a hint of it she was bound to begin scheming to make it flourish, and Niffty obviously felt the same way. "Maybe we could try a love potion!" The little cyclops suggested happily.</p><p>"Maybe I kind of want them to get together a little on their own. It's not real if they're under an influence." Charlie responded thoughtfully. Niffty nodded as she walked beside the princess helping to carry the papers they wrote their ideas on. "That's true...huh who's that?" Niffty questioned as she looked on. The royal looked up to see what the shorter demoness was talking about finding a sight that briefly looked like Allison being invited into Alastor's hotel room by the well dressed spirit himself.</p><p>Upon seeing the door close the girls' jaws and supplies dropped in shock and disbelief.</p><p>...</p><p>Looking around the room again Allison was impressed by how Alastor set up everything. The first thing she noticed was the table in the middle of the room it had all the fixings for a fancy romantic dinner: candles, covered food, roses, the whole nine. This made her worry a little as she wondered why this was all set up to be so lavishly intimate when the deer hated her. As the blue eyes of the doe stared in shock Alastor wrapped his fingers around the lady's exposed shoulders and spoke to her in a low whisper. "I see you're speechless dearest. I hope everything is to your satisfaction."</p><p>He then lead her toward the spread then sat her down before snapping his fingers making the lids disappear and revealed two plates of steaming hot jambalaya. Allison was surprised she was expecting a severed limb of a demon or a bloody organ but instead she was greeted by a fairly delicious looking meal. "Oh my...d-did you m-make this yours-self?" She asked. Alastor leaned in behind the demoness to answer. "I most certainly did my dear just for you." He whispered lowly. Not wanting to seem ungrateful Allison took a spoon full of the rice and sausage and ate. The aroma of the dish was very promising she didn't know what to expect but what she didn't expect was for the food to taste so good. "Wow this is delicious!" Allison exclaimed. With a chuckle Alastor loomed over the doe with silent elation as he said to her. "I'm glad you enjoy it dearest." He then appeared in his seat on the other side of the table he then used his magic to levitate a bottle of white wine and filled his and the doe's glasses before eating his own plate of food with satisfaction.</p><p>Allison sipped her newly poured drink while staring at the deer with a little more ease. He was so calm and charming despite his reputation she felt the urge to know more about Alastor so she decided to quell the silence by making a little small talk. "I have to ask..." Alastor paused his eating to address the doe. "Are you from Louisiana? I've heard this kind of food is considered a delicacy there." She questioned. Alastor beamed as he answered. "How observant of you my dear. Yes I hail from the very heart of New Orleans herself." He gloated. "So you've always known how to cook?" Allison asked before sipping her wine some more.</p><p>"With the guidance of my dear mother yes." He answered. This statement got the lady more interested. "What was she like? O-of course y-you don't have t-to if y-you..." The radio host just chuckled amusedly at the doe's flustered ramblings. "It's quite alright dearest...my mother was quite the gal. She had a few screws loose but she was hardly ever seen without a smile." He described happily. Allison put down her glass in genuine interest. "Is she in heaven?" She asked surly a woman who was so kind and well loved must've gone to a good place. Alastor just laughed. "Hahaha! No I'm afraid not my father was quite the brute which caused her to become a tad unhinged. She may have been a kind soul to me and many others but she wasn't entirely innocent, where do you suppose my special tastes comes from?" He answered making Allison surprised.</p><p>She then eyed her food with fear before Alastor reassured her. "Not to worry dearest it's nobody you knew it's merely venison." The doe was still hesitant. After all she was a deer demon wouldn't it still be considered cannibalism? She sipped her wine again quietly until the demon decided to speak. "So darling while we're on the subject what was your mother like?" Allison's eyes shot open before they lowered she then answered simply and coldly. "Vain." She responded. "My mother only cared about perserving her looks the only reason she had me was so she could raise me to become a sacrifice." She explained somberly while Alastor listened intently. "I suppose it worked to some degree but I have no idea if she ever got what she wanted but frankly I don't really care." She finished on a grim note her faced scrunched into an angered scowl before it fell suddenly. She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise at how cruel she sounded. "Oh dear! I-I didn't mean to seem so harsh." Alastor just reached his hand over and touched his guest's free hand and smiled genuinely at her. "No worries darling you have every right to be crossed with that woman. No matter what you were taught you're free to your feelings as you should be." He said comfortingly as he looked to the doe with caring eyes. She stared back in astonishment no one except Briskette had ever said such a thing like that to her before. She blushed as a tiny smile crept up on her lips. Alastor was suprised by the faint grin as he watched her lips turn up ever so slightly. This was the second time now that he saw a smile on the woman's face. Those warm tingling feeling from before resurfaced vigorously making him freeze like a deer in headlights. Allison noticed his strange subtle behavior and asked with a now conserned look on her face. "Are you okay?" She questioned. The demon soon realized how peculiar he was acting and promptly fought it off before standing up from his seat. "I believe it's time for dessert!" He proclaimed as he then snapped his fingers which manifested a spread of different Louisiana styled desserts. Cakes, pies, bread pudding, even pralines were plated all over the small table. Allison was a tad intimidated by the large amount of sweets but she was also excited as she was very partial to pastries and there were so many to choose from. After a little hesitation she finally gave in and started eating while Alastor watch in silent amusment.</p><p>...</p><p>Vaggie was currently looking up and down nearly every floor of the hotel trying to find her mysteriously absent girlfriend and housekeeper. They never showed up for dinner and the moth was certain that they were both up to something crazy. Charlie had been acting really weird ever since she saw the deer and doe demons dancing together whatever she was planning the moth just knew it wasn't gonna end well.</p><p>"Urgh! Charlie where are you..." *shwup!shwup!shwup!*- "What the hell?" The worried Latina's musings were interupted by strange sounds. She turned toward the general direction of the noises and gasped at the sight of someone walking up past the window outside. Vaggie rushed over and threw open the window turning at an angle to look up finding Niffty and her girlfriend scaling the building with fucking suction cups! "Charlie what the actual hell?" She screamed.</p><p>"Oh hey Vags!" Charlie greeted nervously as she looked down toward the scary face of her partner. She looked like a kid who got caught stealing a cookie. "Why?" Vaggie asked not needing to elaborate on what she was refering to. "I think Alastor and Allison are on a date!" She said in a justified tone. The exasperated moth was not amused as she just shook her head and sighed. "Hon that's ridiculous Alastor doesn't even like Allison and she's scared to death of the guy, just come down from there!" She demanded but the princess was not detered from her mission. "No way there's a connection between those two and I'm gonna prove it!" She declared. "By spying on them?" Vaggie questioned furiously.</p><p>"Exactly! Come on Niffty." With that the young royal continued spider crawling up the wall. "God damn it Charlie! Niffty come down from there!" The moth yelled. "Sorry Vaggie we can't go down we can only go up!" Replied the little cyclops before she followed the blonde upward. Vaggie groaned to herself like a vexed caregiver she was getting really sick of these antics. "You can't use suction cups on brick you goofs you're gonna..." *AAAAAAAH!*-*BAM* the girls suddenly fell from the wall as predicted luckily the impact was cushioned by the trash bin below them. "...fall." *sighs* "why me?" Vaggie asked herself as she facepalmed and shook her head.</p><p>Just then her thoughts were interupted by the sound of sticks against solid ground. She looked up again in shocked as Charlie was walking on freakishly tall stilts with Niffty on her back both battered and bruised but still smiling triumphantly. Vaggie was speechless this was crazy and where did those things even come from? "Ha! I always have a back up plan!" Charlie proclaimed before walking off toward Alastor's window. "Love never dies!" Cheered Niffty while Vaggie still watched the insane turn of events with silent disbelief. The moth then growled in annoyance. This was the last straw she needed to end this idiocy now!</p><p>She promptly pulled the window shut and stormed off toward the Radio Demon's hotel room where she would put a stop to this madness once and for all!</p><p>...</p><p>Back with Alastor and Allison the two were now moved to the sofa where Alastor sat next to his guest comfortably with his cheek resting on his fist as he dreamily watched his dear Allison elegantly eating her peach cobbler, cake, pudding, and pralines with such gusto it was actually quite flattering. Even with such an insatiable sweet tooth she still ate her meal ever so gracefully like a true lady. She was far too preoccupied with her treats to be bothered by the demon's intrusive gazing it was the most delicious desserts she had ever tasted though she probably shouldn't mention that to him his ego was swollen enough as it is. It wasn't until Alastor reached over and took hold of the doe's chin that Allison became startled. The deer tenderly turned his guest's head toward himself in order to lock eyes with her then started speaking in a low seductive tone as he read her soul thoroughly. Allison couldn't look away from the handsome man though part of her instinctively wanted to. He then caressed her full cheek with his thumb lovingly as he looked into the wide eyes of his shocked guest. "You certainly are lovely company my dearest." He said making Allison tense a bit. She timidly swallowed her food with an audible gulp trying to keep her nerves under control as the sweet flavorful contents of her bolus descended down her throat giving her one last taste of bliss before fear completely overtook her.</p><p>With a mirthful chuckle the deer eased the lady's conserns and moved himself closer to her their bodies touching at the sides as he brought his opposite arm over the shoulder of the sofa and descreetly draped it around the doe as she stared at the deer in shock. "You're probably the most captivating creature I've ever met." He said.</p><p>Allison darted her eyes left and right try to process the things being spoken to her she had figured Alastor disliked her but it seemed as though she might have been wrong. "Uh...r-really? I-I don't know what to say." She said as she shyly pulled away from the man's hold but he never broke eye contact with her as he followed her retreat until she couldn't get away from him anymore. "You don't have to say a thing dearest. Neither of us do." He whispered sensually as he leaned his face into hers. The doe stared into the glowing eyes of the demon her fear began to turn into something magnetic as she subconsciously began setting her plate of treats on her lap while she continued trying to decipher the hidden emotions that lied behind the voodoo man's peircing orbs.</p><p>Just as Alastor was getting closer the door to the demon's room was suddenly kicked in by an angry moth demoness. The deer both looked up in shock as the Latina stomped into the room grumbling obscenities to herself making her way toward the window opposite of the door. It was left half opened to let in some air but it also made it easy for a certain pair of wackos to spy on the pair during a very intimate moment. They both stood watching the young demoness pass them without so much as an acknowledgement of their presence this confused them as they were sure she was there to put a stop to their evening but this turned out to not be the case.</p><p>Vaggie at the moment could care less about the two being on a date not when there was a more pressing matter to deal with. She pulled the flowing crimson curtains apart to reveal her sneaky companions watching everything from the opened window like a couple of creeps. The moth's fuse was even shorter when she saw her girlfriend was recording everything on her hellphone. "Heh-heh..." the princess chuckled nervously. As the deer awkwardly darted their eyes back and forth between each other and the two demonesses being dragged in through the window Charlie yelled out in fear for her life. "I regret nothing!" Before she and Niffty were being pulled toward the exit like two dumb sacks of potatos.</p><p>The trio soon left the room silently while Alastor and Allison followed the display with their curious gazes and differing yet similarly shocked expressions. The deer stood in the doorway as the three continued descending toward the elevator leaving them alone again only this time the moment was no longer as sensual as it was before, now it was just silent and awkward. "Well...that killed the mood." Alastor said as he stared off into the hallway in slight disappointment. Allison pursed her lips before looking to her desserts then mindlessly took one of her pralines between her fingers and held it up to Alastor. She hoped he'd appreciate the attempt to lighten the bizzar situation and to her surprize it did. The deer glanced over noticing the gesture it caused him to raise a confused brow but after getting the gist of the lady's offer he happily leaned down to her level arms crossed behind his back with half lidded eyes, as she placed the treat between his teeth easing the doe's somewhat frazzled nerves. Allison feared what Vaggie would do after finding out about their date but at the moment while she and Alastor were sharing gazes neither of them really cared. They'd just have to face her wrath tomorrow, at the moment dessert wasn't over yet.</p><p>With that the hotel door was magically closed while the pair continued with their evening.</p><p>
  <b>To Be Continued...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What Happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day...</p>
<p>Alastor hummed happily as he prepared to leave for the morning. He wanted to get an early start after the very lovely evening he'd spent with Allison. After dessert they talked for hours until near daybreak, until Allison decided that she should get to bed soon. Oh his heart raced as he remembered how he embraced her body, how she stared into his eyes so cautiously. He relished in her fearful hesitation the blush of her cheeks, and her scent...Lucifer her scent was now forever ingrained into his mind. The beautiful scent of mint would always remind him of his doe. He was becoming a tad obsessed he had to admit. The more time he spent with the lady deer he became more and more enthralled with the idea of having her around. The embrace they shared was brief it went no further than a slight hug but he made sure that it was a very memorable one before Allison left all in a fluster at how brazen the deer was. Her reaction was flawless.</p>
<p>His mind reeled with every scene as the echos of the night corrupted his thoughts, it was the most intimate he's ever been with anyone in either lifetime. It must've been the alchohol but he didn't regret a thing.</p>
<p>As he got ready to leave for his typical morning routine music sounded from his aura as he fixed his tie. He had long since sobered up from his slight inebriation and all he was left with was a joyous smile as he gleefully planned out his next move to hinder the blue doe's progress in planning the celebration. He didn't mind waiting until after today to put his plan into motion but that didn't mean he wasn't going to mess with his lady today.</p>
<p>He soon summoned his staff and left his room looking rather smug. He just needed to adjust his strategy, utilize his new 'relationship' with Allie, then strike at the perfect moment when everything was at its peek it would all come down hard like a ton of bricks leaving Allison with nothing to fall back on, nothing to make it better, and nothing to show for all that hard grueling work put into the coordination. "Prepare yourself my dearest. This game is far from over." He said to himself before he strode off toward the kitchen.<br/>...</p>
<p>In the bar...</p>
<p>Vaggie didn't let Charlie and Niffty out of her sight for a second. After the events of last night she was not going to allow her girlfriend to get off that easy. Everything about that situation could've gone awry. Who knows how Alastor would've reacted if she hadn't stepped in? And then there's the very fact that Alastor and Allison were even on a date at all what the ever-loving-fuck was that all about? If things were a nightmare before they were turning into full on insanity now but one problem at a time.</p>
<p>Currently Vaggie stood behind her lover's stool as she watched her and Niffty eat their waffles somberly like a warden keeping an eye on a pair of inmates. Husk and Angel watched in confusion wondering what <b>Charlie </b>of all people could've done to make Vaggie this pissed off. "Should we ask?" Angel Dust asked. Husk just shrugged at the question before drinking his beer.</p>
<p>Briskette then walked in from the kitchen with two plates stacked high with more waffles fresh off the iron and still steaming. "Who's ready for fourths!" She announced happily as she placed the plates in front of everyone. "I think everyone's had enough Brisk." Vaggie said. "Speak for yer self!" The spider chimed in as he filled his plate with the freshly served breakfast. While Angel was greedily endulging in his food the happy little baker looked around the room for any sign of her absent friend who was normally always punctual to breakfast. "Has anyone seen Allison this morning?" Asked Briskette as her face took on a more worried look. Husk hummed in response as he too surveyed the bar in suspicion. "No In fact I haven't seen Alastor either." He said. Vaggie darted her eyes slightly knowing well what the potential reason for the two not being present was. Though she knew Alastor well enough that he probably wouldn't have done anything with Allison she couldn't help but wonder: what if? On the one hand Alastor was a ruthless serial killer but on the other hand he was also a gentleman, he wouldn't cross any unseemly lines with the doe if she wasn't inclined to play along. No that just wasn't his style plus he was ace sex wasn't even his scene and she didn't know where Allison stood on the matter but her shy timid demeanor probably made her sex life very uneventful. "That's fuck'n weird that bastard never misses a meal." Husk concluded. Charlie looked like she wanted to verbally burst but Vaggie's glare of disapproval was enough to keep her silent. Thankfully she wouldn't have to say much because Alastor soon appeared out of nowhere happily greeting everyone. "Good morning dear friends!" He cheered in his loud staticy voice. Everyone was taken aback by how gleeful the man was. He looked as though he had come back from his most successful kill yet with the way he was smiling. It really put Vaggie off as she shuddered. She didn't even want to think of what the two got up to after she had left with Charlie and Niffty.</p>
<p>"You look happy." Angel said speaking the mind of everyone at the bar. Alastor tilted his head with curiosity. "I'm normally quite chipper dear." He responded. "He means more than usual." Husk clarified. Alastor shrugged and walked over to a seat. "So Strawberry pimp what'd you do for those secret dinner plans?" The spider asked with a naughty undertone that made the deer slightly uncomfortable but his mood never wavered.</p>
<p>"I believe when something is considered a secret it is meant to stay that way." He answered. Angel pursed his lips indignantly as he glared suspicious eyes at the demon while the deer took a seat on one of the barstools. Just when he had pulled out a handkerchief to tie around his neck Brisk slammed a plate of waffles down in front of him bringing her face close to his wearing an intimidating grin as she looked the demon dead in the eye. "Have you seen Allison?" She asked bluntly. Alastor was a tad surprised by the cat's close proximity as he nudged her away with his staff. "I haven't seen Ms. Blue since last night I'm afraid." He said vaguely making the chimeress squint accusingly as though she was searching him for any signs of lying. He wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. It's true his last encounter with the blue doe demoness was indeed last night but what he failed to mention was that they'd been on a date together. Briskette pulled away then untied her apron. "I'm going to go look for her!" She annonounced before tossing her apron aside unknowingly letting it fall onto Husk's face before running off toward the elevator.</p>
<p>Husk roughly pulled the item off his face before growling at a giggling Angel Dust and an amusedly grinning Alastor. After wordlessly mocking his friend the deer began decorating his breakfast in his own assortment of condiments that he himself manifested like berries and whipped cream. Alastor had no taste for sweets so this was more than enough for him. As he ate Vaggie glared at him. She didn't know what Alastor was up to this time or why he wanted to date Allison but she did know that it would be best to keep her eye on him.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Allison was in a her room frantically fixing her hair and removing her make up after realizing she'd overslept. The whole time she rubbed the smeared paint off her face she remembered everything about her dinner with Alastor. She really enjoyed the evening but as she recalled the event just before her departure she groaned in frustration with herself. In the beginning they talked and fed each other small portions of food and even danced a little. It was nice until she had to go and Alastor wished her goodnight in the most unexpected way.</p>
<p>*Flashback*</p>
<p>"I-It's n-nearly morning I-I have to go." Allison said timidly as she pulled away from her date. After turning to go he stopped her by taking hold of her hand leaving her shocked. He then gently pulled her into a close intimate embrace and gave her a chaste peck on the neck just above her choker. She couldn't stop blushing from how unexpected it was. He then whispered into her ear. "I look forward to seeing you again my dearest." He stated sinuously before letting her go. Allison stared wide eyed at the deer before she quietly reached for the door still staring at the serial killer. She soon felt the knob then looked away briefly and said, "G-goodnight." Before leaving quickly.</p>
<p>*Presently*</p>
<p>Allison groaned again vexed and ashamed of herself. It had become clear to her that the demon was trying to distract her from continuing her planning. Had she not stopped herself she would've kissed him back then it would've all gone down hill from there. She couldn't do it she couldn't allow herself to cross that line. As mentioned before Allison prides herself on professionalism. She's already broken too many personal rules, just letting the guy woo her and allowing him to kiss her was asking for trouble. She couldn't let anything like that happen again. She had to resist him no matter the cost. After getting every last spot of color off of her face Allison sighed vowing that from here on out she needed to keep her relationship with the radio demon strictly professional. She had to if she wanted to finish planning this event. He was not a being to mess around with, it was too dangerous and she couldn't take anymore risks with him.</p>
<p>Allison quickly turned in her seat but just as she was about to get up the doe was met with the face of her dear friend Brisk who had seemingly come out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"W-what the!" She yelled in shock. Allison then fell back off her seat hitting the floor with a loud thud. Briskette looked conserned as to why her friend was so surprised by her presence. Allison was always easy to scare but this seemed to be a bit of an overreaction for her, as though the doe was caught doing something unseemly.</p>
<p>"You didn't come down for breakfast this morning." Brisk said simply. "I-I...I was still getting ready as you can see." Allison defended before she quickly got to her feet and closed the silky blue robe she wore. "Okay fair enough but that still doesn't explain why you skipped dinner last night." The cat said crossing her arms vindictively. Allison looked away blushing trying not to let Brisk see her shame. "I-...I wasn't hungry." She answered. Brisk softened her gaze into a more worried look. "You're not starving yourself over work again are you?" She asked in genuine consern. Allison immediately turned to meet the motherly cat's eyes. "No of course not!- I just didn't have much of an appetite is all." She assured. She didn't want her friend to worry, but how could she possibly tell her that she had been on a date with the Radio Demon? God knows how the feline would react. Briskette eyed her companion suspiciously before she completely infiltrated her personal space and began sniffing her intentively like a feral animal. Allison was shocked by the action but then again it was Briskette, you never know what she might do. The chimeress pulled away then stated accusingly. "You smell like sugar! Is that why you skipped dinner did you fill up on sweets before eating? I told you that would spoil your appetite!" The cat scolded her paws on her hips in sterness. Allison just stared at her friend bemused until she finally caught on to what the older lady had deduced. "I-I suppose I've been found out." She muttered sheepishly. Brisk relaxed her posture and took the taller woman by the hand comfortingly. "Oh Allie you had me worried I thought something was really bothering you last night." She said. Allison looked down guiltily. She hadn't meant to get her friend so worked up, after all she pretty much disappeared on her and Vaggie, what else did she expect? At the time she just couldn't come up with a plausible excuse for skipping dinner. Thank Satan, the overbearing cat drew her own conclusion before she'd have to come up with anything herself. "I'm sorry you had to go and make such a fuss over nothing. I never meant to worry you." She apologized sincerely.</p>
<p>The chimeress smiled then sqeezed her thin-framed friend in a typical happy-Briskette hug "Oh, It's okay Blueberry!" She said before releasing the doe. "I'll save a big stack of waffles for you whenever you're ready to eat, okay?" She offered.</p>
<p>Allison nodded then waved in approval signaling the lady cat that she would take her up on her offer. After Brisk had finally left the doe sighed with relief. Briskette hadn't seemed to notice her removing her makeup. It was fine as far as she was concerned, this was the last time she'd ever take such an insane risk again. Even though Allison enjoyed her time with Alastor she couldn't possibly do something so reckless again. He was as much a charmer as he was a beast all smiles, and one hell of a bite. She couldn't allow herself to let her guard down like that again from where she saw it she was lucky the deer was in a good enough mood that he didn't want to kill her.</p>
<p>She washed up her face in the bathroom, got dressed, then summoned her staff and grabbed some papers, before walking out her room and toward the elevator. She got in pressed the button for the first level then exhaled in preparation for the many questions that she just knew she was going to be swarmed with.</p>
<p>She internally thought up the excuses she'd use although most of them were half true. She just hoped Ms. Vagatha wouldn't be too angry with her unprofessionalism. She gripped her staff in one hand and her papers in the other, anticipation buzzing through her body like a swarming hoard threatening to burst out. Doing her best to stay calm. The doe straightened her posture and waited for the elevator to stop, then walked off without hesitation. The faster she got through this the faster she could get to work.</p>
<p>Allison walked into the bar quietly trying to avoid everyone. The only people up this morning were the staff, Angel Dust, and Briskette and those were the people she dreaded seeing the most especially Alastor. He hadn't seemed to have notice her yet. Good she could head into the kitchen to... "Allison!" Niffty called out causing everyone to look up toward her direction simultaneously. Soon all eyes were on the blue doe as she awkwardly stared back sweat perspirating on her forehead while everyone watched her intently.</p>
<p>Whatever confidence she had accumulated from her internal pep talk was lost in the air, being carried away by the heavy silence like a breath in the wind. Vaggie looked surprised by the doe's presents her expression was unreadable but she had a form of relief in her eye. Niffty, Charlie, and Angel eyed her like hungry determined lions staring at prey, Alastor did so as well only his hunger was a tad different. Husk couldn't have cared less, and Brisk waved happily.</p>
<p>Vaggie began to worry about the many uncomfortable stares that were fixed onto the blue deer especially Alastor's so she quickly walked over to Allison and pulled her into the kitchen. "I need your help with the dessert inventory!" The moth said as she dragged the doe by the hand into the cooking area. Once they were inside Vaggie turned to the the blue woman with folded arms. "Are you okay?" She asked seriously. Allison looked away rubbing her arm sheepishly as she answered. "O-of course I am why..." the younger demoness suddenly grabbed the lady's upper arms and stared her down wanting a valid answer from her. "You know why I'm asking." Allison whimpered then darted her eyes downward. "H-he didn't do anything indecent. We just talked and ate together." She admitted somewhat truthfully.</p>
<p>"You mean it? He didn't try anything? he didn't feed you anything suspicious?" She questioned. "He put venison in the jambalaya we ate but other than that no." She said trying to stay calm. She couldn't possibly tell Brisk about last night and especially not Vaggie. The moth would completely blow a gaskette and maim both her and Alastor for such behavior. Vaggie slowly loosened her grip on the doe as she noticed the strained look on the woman's face. The moth was worried beyond belief now as she calmed herself and backed away from the demoness figuring that she was scaring her. "Okay." The moth said. She caught Allison blushing and realized that she shouldn't go blowing shit out of proportion. The doe was allowed to be with whoever she wanted even if it was Alastor. Besides she trusted Allie far more than she trusted Alastor. The conserned moth then placed a gentle hand on the older demoness' shoulder looking her in the eye and giving her a serious but not angry glare. "Look I'm not gonna get mad at you if like him alright?" Allison perked in fear at that statement until Vaggie continued. "It isn't my place to tell you who you should like, but I will recommend that you don't let your guard down around Alastor, and do not allow him to manipulate you." Vaggie warned. Allison looked down in understanding.</p>
<p>Vaggie was right if she allowed herself to become swayed by the conman things could get ugly. She did not want to loose control and do something reprehensible just because she was foolish enough to let herself be heartbroken and made a fool of. She nodded saddly conveying her understanding to the moth, making the chica sigh in relief.</p>
<p>Alastor was not someone to be so coy with. It worried Vaggie what might happen if Allison was smitten with  the man. He could take advantage of her feelings and use her for whatever sick plans he had in-store against the hotel or worse he could hurt Allison.</p>
<p>"I understand your concerns Ms. Vagatha. I know all too well to be careful around Alastor's sort." She responded. Vaggie softened her face as she was reassured by the lady's statement. "Alright then." She said simply before turning from the doe and back toward the kitchen doors.</p>
<p>Allison watched as the moth looked back and gave the doe one final look of worrisome warning before finally pushing the door open and stepping through. Allison was then left standing alone wondering what she'd do about all of this. What if Alastor ended up asking for another meeting? What would she do then say "no"? She could only imgine how the deer would react to rejection. Not wanting to think about it she surpressed a shutter and walked toward the door herself.</p>
<p>This was really not her day.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Later on...</p>
<p>The staff were busy conducting their usual bussiness of running the hotel cleaning, tending to the patrons, ensuring their stocks were full and paperwork was done while Allison and Briskette were handling the decor for the celebration. The two ladies were going around making some little touches here and there, passing out the new flyers and itineraries to the guests. Brisk even managed to slipped some candies and cookies to the patrons but they were annoyedly disappointed by the lack of drugs in the treats thus most of them grumbled with peeved scowls while others enjoyed the sweets.</p>
<p>"R-remember w-we start at 7pm this S-Sunday..." Allison stammered as she gave out the papers to a passing guest who took it reluctantly but intrigued by the offer. Just as the passing creatures took the papers and walked off in their numerous directions Allison immediately piped up her final pitch for the party. "O-oh!- a-and feel free to sign up for the Tango dancing contest, the prizes are free passes to Lulu World!" She exclaimed in her loudest voice- but not too loud. Suddenly a brutish demon who was being handed a flyer pointed menacingly at the surprised doe. "Look lady nobody's interested in some fuck'n passes to...wait." The guy paused. "Did you say Looloo land or Lulu World?" He asked. Allison confusedly clarified with a raised brow. "Lulu World."</p>
<p>"Yeaaaah shit! Babe we're finally going on vacation!" He cheered while Allison futilely tried to correct him. "Sir you have to win the contest to..." the guy was gone before she could even finish her sentence. The blue demoness sighed as she held out more to other patrons hopefully they all understood the gimmick better than that fool.</p>
<p>After handing out the flyers Allison figured it wouldn't hurt to check on the touches that were added to the decor. After the incident with the cake creature it was found that even with Allison's ability to instantaneously fix the problem some of the decorations needed some fixing up like the cake coated silk fabrics, and destroyed flowers. She asked Brisk to fix up the damage and redo the set up while she tended to the flyers, though she had her doubts she didn't distrust her companion's decisions.</p>
<p>The cat was very keen when it came to detail so she didn't worry about that but she was worried about how long it would take considering her friend's indecisiveness. She figured it'd be best if she went to help her out a bit.</p>
<p>"Hi Allison!" Called a high pitched voice from below the woman. She looked down to find Niffty looking up at her innocently. How ironic concidering she and the princess were spying on her and Alastor's date.</p>
<p>"Oh Ms. Niffty I..." suddenly the little cyclops darted onto Allison's back looking around the back of her neck. "What? Alastor didn't leave anything on you! How is anyone suppose to know you're together if he doesn't leave a mark?" She shrieked causing Allison to blush in embarrassment at the implication. She could feel the onlookers eying her which made her nervous so she grabbed Niffty by the waist like she was a child and brought her down. "A-Alastor and I didn't do anything like that dear we just talked and had dinner together." She explained half truthfully. "But- but the last chapter said 'dessert wasn't over yet' you had to have done something more!" She almost whined. Allison squinted in extreme confusion. "Wait what was that about-...?" Niffty cut her off immediately before rambling on. "That's not important! What is important is that you have to let people know you're with Alastor before someone else steals him away." The cyclops warned flailing her arms comically as though this was a matter of life and death.</p>
<p>The taller demoness made calming gestures as she talked down the little bug trying to set things straight. "L-listen dear Alastor and I are merely acquaintances, we're not in any kind of relationship like that." She assured. Niffty stared unamused as though she had been told another of Alastor's dad jokes. Allison wasn't making anything easier that is until she recalled the way Alastor was staring at her earlier that big observant eye never missed a thing. That wolfish grin made it seem as though the deer was ready to pounce on the blue female. Even if they didn't have sex something so much as bordering on sensual must have happened between the two to make the voodoo ace smile like that he might as well had been devouring her with his gaze right then and there.</p>
<p>The small pouted frown soon stretched into a widely curved mischievous grin as she made an 'okay' gesture with her fingers. "Yeah acquaintances. Right. I get it." She said as she squinted knowingly. Allison became thouroughly weirded out by the cyclop's strange gestures like she knew some dirty inside joke. She wasn't going to continue indulging these silly ideas if anything she just wanted to forget what really happened between her and Alastor. She glared exasperatedly then said in an annoyed tone. "Aren't you and Angel Dust suppose to be doing the cooking?" The woman questioned seriously looking stern. Niffty darted her eye opposite of Allison's direction sweating profusely before Vaggie's voice was heard from somewhere in the distance. "Niffty where are you?" The little bug then darted off and away from the awkward situation she'd put herself in and back toward the kitchen so as to not arouse the moth demoness' wrath. Allison was begining to feel a headache coming on but she needed to finish her work.</p>
<p>She continued on toward the café. Once she made it she noticed the decor looking so much better than before. She then saw Briskette flying around from sash to sash placing each one in the most suitable place. The purple and white fabrics connected from all around the café to the center held together by the containers meant to hold the flowers which had yet to be placed, and was all brought into the center of the ceiling held together by the fancy dark chandelier that had many eyes on it.</p>
<p>The original set up was a bit more simple before but this was far more lovely, and just a tad more elaborate. She knew she could count on Briskette the chimeress really knew how to make a master piece out of salvaged goods. It seemed as though she had just finished as she was tying the last sash. Allison looked around in awe at how well it was all coming together demons passing by were also taken by the scenery and were talking about the upcoming celebration with such excitement that it gave Allison some hope. A lot of words like 'fancy-looking' and 'classy' were floating around as people conversed about the event that was to come, when they saw the café. This drove Allison even more to want to make this celebration a success. Briskette looked up from her task and instantly she smiled and swooped down to her friend/surrogate daughter's side and hugged her tightly. Allison was not opposed to Brisk's affectionate embrace as she gave a tiny smile. "Allie how do you like the venue?" She asked gesturing to her work. Allison looked around once more still as enthralled as she was the second she walked in. "It l-looks far more s-spacious and lively now, it's perfect." She said. Brisk then brought up some fire lillies from their set up before. "Almost we still need the flowers would you like to do the honors?" She asked happily. Allison was about use her powers to place the hellish plants but suddenly the flowers were levitated by a green aura. "W-what the..." the lillies were raised higher and higher until they barley touched the chandelier then instantly burst into a beautiful infinite rain of falling red rose petals.</p>
<p>It was quite spectacular as Allison stared at the fallen flower pieces she caught in her hand feeling the soft texture against her palm. The petals were genuine and likely enchanted to keep falling like this. How was any of this even happening who could have...</p>
<p>"What do you think my dearest?" Alastor whispered as he came up behind the doe taking her hand and planting a chaste kiss upon the back of it making the doe surprised. She instantly spun around and stepped back a little Brisk stepping in front of her protectively. She was not stupid enough to let her guard down around him, and frankly her chimeress friend had the same idea.</p>
<p>"I do hope you don't mind the little change darling I simply thought roses would be far better suited for the object of this celebration!" Alastor spoke fondly. He then snapped his finger making a single short black stem red rose appear into his hand as he charmingly offered it to Allison. The doe just stared at the flower and the never ending smile on the demon's face unable to answer. She very much loved the idea roses were perfect. They accented the very contrast between lust and purity so well but she couldn't tell Alastor that or else she'd be encouraging the liberties he was taking. Allison tried to hold her nerves together as she hesitantly took the rose so to not offend the mysterious beast that lied under that calmed façade.</p>
<p>Once the blue woman excepted the gift Alastor snapped another finger causing the café to explode with red roses, black leaves peeking out from the bouquets. The theme still held strong even with the many demon eyes that stared from the center of the vases. Allison was even more speechless than before as she watched the new flowers blossom before her very eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen but the doubt in the back her mind felt like it was too good to be true.</p>
<p>Why the hell would Alastor help unless he was up to something sinister. Before she could say anything  Alastor pulled the doe to his side. "A perfect touch if I do say so myself." He said looking down at his counterpart the contact made Allison blush profusely as she held her rose to herself protectively.</p>
<p>"Wonderful! Now please let my blueberry go!" Brisk somewhat demanded sweetly as she grinned menacingly at the tall red man holding her seemingly uncomfortable friend. Alastor turned his head and looked down at the winged she-cat feigning surprise. "Oh my apologies Ms. Briskette! I was a tad distracted." He excused as he looked to Allison making her blush worse as she tried to pull herself away from him. Brisk swiftly took Allison by the waist and effortlessly pulled her from the demon's hold lifting her high over her head. Allison looked confused and surprised but internally she was greatful to the feathery furball. "Well good thing I'm here to keep you grounded! Now if you'll excuse us we're going to go check on the food." Brisk said as she carried Allison away. Alastor watched on amused by the exit but it didn't deter him from his plans. His teeth bared sharp as he smiled darkly at Allison's form.</p>
<p>He wanted more than anything to see that lovely blue doe in complete despair. Oh he'd promised not to mess up their planning but he said nothing about not inserting himself into the fray to spice up the decorations and other amenities. He just needed to be patient and let his sweet little doe come to him.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Later elsewhere Vaggie and Charlie had  finished their paperwork and were now placing the new flyers all around the hotel. Charlie had pretty much over did it when her girlfriend had to pry a few patrons from under the adhesive paper. Other than that the day was pretty smooth which got Vaggie wondering, why? So far nothing was going wrong. No fights, no monsters, no inebriated guests. They were already in the middle of the day and so far not a single calamity had befallen their plans. The moth became suspicious even when Alastor hadn't done anything at all she was suspicious of him he was just that dangerous.</p>
<p>"I just realized something I hadn't seen or heard a peep from Alastor all day." She said. "Al hasn't really done anything to bother us at all accept when he disregarderd our restrictions for the itineraries." Charlie said. "The cake monster." Vaggie recalled flatly. Charlie fell silent darting her eyes in thought. She too had her suspicions that Alastor was responsible for that catastrophy but she couldn't really do anything about it now.</p>
<p>"Even so Charlie we should probably keep our guard up something is bound to happen at some point." The moth said. "Come on Vaggie I know things haven't been great lately but that's more of a reason to take whatever breaks we can get, right." The princess said smiling as she put a hand on her girlfriend's shouler sweetly. Vaggie smiled back lovingly then reached both hands up to taller girl's face cupping it gently. Charlie melted into the touch expecting a kiss until the moth began pinching her cheeks playfully. "Don't think you're completely off the hook for that little stunt you and Niffty pulled. You're still on probation until the party." She warned as she streched the hellborn's face comically. Charlie giggled and squeeled at the not-so-harsh treatment as her cheeks burned from both embarrassment and love. Vaggie then kissed the taller girl's forcibly puckered lips chastly before letting go and watched somewhat satisfied with how Charlie rubbed her swollen cheeks.</p>
<p>"Ugh get a room would ya!" Yelled Angel dust from behind the two. Vaggie glared then squinted her eye at the spider in confusion. "I thought you and Niffty were cooking the amount of food required should've taken you two all day." The moth stated suspiciously. "Nif's handling the rest it's pretty much done by this point." Angel replied smoking a cigarette and holding Fat Nuggets in his lower arms.</p>
<p>The girls looked to their patron astonished by his claim no way had they finished making all that food yet. "How the fuck where you able to pull that off?" Vaggie questioned in disbelief. "Al came by an' offa'd ta help. He might as well had done it all himself. No voodoo shit either he just cooked his fluffy Bambi-ass off an' told us what to do. Whateva's left to do he an' Niffty are finishing it up." The spider explained.</p>
<p>Charlie looked happy while Vaggie wasn't buying it. Not Angel Dust's story but the fact that Alastor was actually being helpful. 'What's that shitlord up to now?' Vaggie thought. She then put down her stack of remaining flyers and stomped off toward the elavator. "Where are you going Vaggie?" Charlie asked. "To make sure there isn't any extra <em>spice </em>in the food." She vaguely responded leaving Angel and Charlie to watch her go.</p>
<p>After a minute Angel took a drag from his smoke then turned to the shorter princess. "Sooooo what exactly happened that got you grounded by yer gal?" Angel asked curiously. Charlie shrugged in embarrassment. She realizes now that she and the little one-eyed housekeeper may have gone a little overboard trying to impeded on other people's business. She felt stupid for doing it and promised not to do it again but she technically never promised not to tell anyone although she figured she shouldn't. "Oh...me and Niffty got a little...nosey is all." She said downplaying the truth so that she wouldn't reveal too much she really wanted to tell someone this amazing news but it wasn't her place to. Charlie hated keeping secrets however she had to, it was the least she could do to make up for causing such a ruckus last night.</p>
<p>Angel smirked when he saw the way the princess squirmed. Oh he was going to get to the bottom of this, unfortunately for Charlie the slut was infinitely more nosey than the two hotel staff members combined. "Nosey about what exactly?" He asked slyly. Charlie tensed even more and began to sweat profusely. "N-nothing much really." Man this girl was terrible liar. "Did it have sumthin ta do wit Al?" He pried. Charlie bit her lip nervously trying to keep the truth in. "Nope!" She squeeked. "Ya sure? He said he had some mysterious dinner plans you get a good look at what he was doin?" Angel teasingly lead the witness watching for any signs of discomfort which she did plenty of every time he hit the nail on on the head.</p>
<p>"Was he eating by himself?" The princess looked away calmly.</p>
<p>"Was he with someone?" Charlie shrank back sweating, that's a yes.</p>
<p>"Was it a fella?" The girl mumbled a bit. Nope.</p>
<p>"Was it a broad?" Charlie pulled her hair from both sides over her face fighting her tongue. "So who was it?" Angel asked knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer. "Mm-mm!" Charlie refused still hiding in her hair. Angel had a hunch of who Alastor was likely with but he wanted confirmation and the hellborn royal was his only ticket to knowing for sure.</p>
<p>"Was it..." Charlie was about to blow and she didn't want to upset Vaggie again she had to get away before she spilled everything to the one person in the hotel who would probably spread the news like a wild hellfire. She had to keep herself from telling so she did the only thing she could do.</p>
<p>She started screaming like a mad person and ran crazily down the hall flailing her arms with the grace of a lunatic in a psyche ward. Angel watched awkwardly as the princess ran off all the way toward the stairs that she likely didn't see until she was falling down the steps hearing nearly every thud, bump, and fumble as she continued to fall like a weighted rag doll.</p>
<p>Angel's bewildered eyes were wrought with confusion. He did not expect the princess to pull that stunt but then again who knows what that girl would do to keep a secret when her girlfriend was on her case. "Shit I was so close." He said. The spider took one last drag from his cigarette and before blowing out smoke as he thought. His little interrogation did bare some fruit. Al had indeed gone on a date he just needed to know with whom he was with.</p>
<p>The porn actor squinted and grinned with sinister intent as he stroked the spikey back of his pet swine evily. "Soon my pet, soon." He cooed in a wicked tone like an evil villian ready to unleash his most diabolical plan yet.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>In the kitchen Alastor had just finished cooking his famous crab cakes while Niffty washed up the dishes. Ever since the demon took over the task their inventory doubled to the point that they had to move the desserts to another fridge. Alastor cooked so much food in no time at all it almost seemed as though most of the dishes were prepped ahead of time before the guy even offered to help. Angel was a bit suspicious of the deer suddenly being so involved in the preparations but he soon got over it when he realized he'd have less work to do. Now everything was done ahead of schedule and after the final dish was put away Alastor took off his apron making it dissapate into thin air then waited expectantly at the kitchen door.</p>
<p>He condescendingly looked at his wrist watch as the inevitable was sure to come. Then right on cue the doors opened and in came Vaggie who was wielding her spear while wearing a threatening scowl as she glared up to the smiling man. "Why hello Ms. Vagatha what br-..." he was cut off by a blade to the face as usual since the two first met. "Don't play that shit with me you ass-clown! What the hell are you up to this time?" She demanded angrily never breaking eye contact with the bastard. "My dear I'm not up to anything! I was merely assisting with the banquet for the celebration!" He assured. Vaggie stared intently at the conman she knew she couldn't trust him even though she could see out the corner of her only eye that nothing was a miss. She took her gaze off of him long enough to look around the kitchen. Nothing was out of place and Niffty even seemed to be in check. She reluctantly lowered her weapon but she was still on her guard.</p>
<p>"Why do you care all of a sudden." She interrogated. "You obviously think celebrating lust sinners is pointless. Why go through any trouble to help unless you're planning something?" She added holding her spear in one hand and a fist to her hip. Alastor only chuckled before responding. "As everyone in the room already knows Ms. Blue and I spent an enthralling evening together a lovely meal, a wonderful chat! It was quite spectacular in spite of that little interruption.-..." He said throwing a glare toward Niffty who began washing the dishes frantically once she felt the coldness of her master's annoyance on her back. "Never the less we enjoyed our evening and in exchange for such a grand rendez-vous I agreed not to interfere with any planning for the celebration. It's as simple as that." The demon adjusted his monocle while Vaggie digested the revelation. She wasn't stupid or oblivious like most the other staff members. "Wait did you make a deal with her?" She asked in worry. "Ha! No it was just a small agreement." He said. Vaggie squinted her eye in suspision. She may have only known Allison for only four days but she knew the woman well enough that she wouldn't recklessly suggest such a  dangerous proposition with the Radio Demon of all people, but Alastor? Alastor would definitely be bold enough to make that move.</p>
<p>Which then begged the question; why? Why would the most powerful demon in Hell ever want to go on a date with someone he considered weaker than himself? Was he messing with her or...? "Well I should be on my way! I have a broadcast this evening and I surely don't want to be late!" He declared on his way toward the door. Vaggie followed him off with her gaze then dissipate her spear before crossing her arms and asking one last question. "Do you actually like her or something?" Alastor froze mid stride at the query the jazzy music that sounded from him scratched as his body paused. He may be a bloodthirsty beast and a dealmaker but he was also a gentleman. He always either told half or cruel truths in order to avoid lying. If he did ever lie it'd be for something petty that wouldn't affect anything or anyone long-term his mother raised him better than that, so when he was asked if he was infatuated with the doe he couldn't deny it but he certainly couldn't tell Vaggie of all people the truth.</p>
<p>Vaggie waited for the deer to give some bullshit laugh and deny everything but he was silent. That was weird the guy was a walking chattering jukebox who always had something to spout on about. The fact that he wasn't answering at all left a chill up Vaggie's spine as her scowl fell into a shocked frown. 'Holy shit' she thought. Suddenly Alastor said a little too loudly. "I have to pick up my dry cleaning!" He said. "I thought you said you had a broad-..." Vaggie was cut off breifly by the demon's sudden disappearance from the kitchen. "Cast." She finished in a low tone as she and Niffty were left alone. "Oh Lucifer, what the fuck is going on today?" She asked herself.</p>
<p>"I don't know but it's getting interesting." Said a sudden regal male voice from one of the counter tops behind the startled moth. Lucifer had once again answered her unintentional prayers and came out of nowhere eating a bucket of popcorn. "Why do you keep showing up?" Vaggie yelled in annoyance. "Well stop calling on me!"</p>
<p>Niffty turned toward the confrontation, confused before yelling out the most comprehesible thought her mind could conjure. "CLOWN!"</p>
<p>Which only made Vaggie's frown even worse.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Outside the kitchen Alastor swiftly paced through the café and toward the lobby. He had found himself out of sorts after evading Vagatha's last question. <em>"Do you actually like her...?" </em>Those words carried through his brain like a mantra. Of course he had an infatuation with the blue doe he wouldn't deny that but he'd be damned twice if he let anyone know his weakness while he and said doe were in the middle of a game. He had to keep it to himself or else the staff could use his emotions against him to win, no way-- not even in Hell would he allow that!</p>
<p>Besides he knew these feelings were fleeting he'd get over her as soon as he sends her packing there was no need to ever tell her or anyone the truth. As he thought this he walked toward the front door so he could leave for his broadcast. On his way out he noticed Allison and Brisk talking amongst each other about the decorations for the lounge.</p>
<p>His eye lingered on the blue lady for a while watching her quietly focus on her notes as she discussed the arrangements to the winged she-cat. She looked so enticing with that cute little pout of her lips and the way her tail twitched every now and again made whatever life-sustaining thing in his body that resembles a heart-- skip like a record on a chronograph. He instantly pulled his eyes away before turning back toward the door and leaving. He had to take his mind off of the celebration if only for today so that tomorrow, he could rain down all the chaos he wanted upon these silly little pawns.<br/>...</p>
<p>Husk watched as he pushed a dollie holding crates of the champagne for the party. He saw his so-called master basically sprinting toward the front door like he was in a hurry. This got cat curious and despite what curiosity did to the cat he wanted to know why the freak was acting weirder than usual, ever since he showed up late to breakfast. So he followed the guy out toward the front door noticing him staring over at Allison before leaving.</p>
<p>Husk felt his eye twitch after that scene. The chimera hid behind the entrance of the café in shock. He tried to deny that what he saw was anything but what it looked like. But what he couldn't deny, much to his absoulte horror, was the deep red blush on the deer demon's face as he stared at the blue doe coordinator.</p>
<p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have three new twitter accounts where I'll start posting updates on my stories. Also you can find this story on Wattpad as well and once it's complete it will be found on Fanfiction. Net.</p>
<p>Also on Wattpad and my Twitter I'll be writing my own original story. If you'd like you can go check it out and follow me for any news and updates on any of my work original or fanfic. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy the stories! </p>
<p>Anjie-Kun Out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What's Happening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on in the lobby Allison checked off all the requirements for the celebration and was ready to relax and report her progress to the princess and moth Latina. However when she looked over the list again she'd found that the food still needed to be checked on as when she first did so it wasn't close to being finished yet.</p><p>"Briskette I'm going to check up on the food again it should be done by now." She said. Brisk popped out from the pile of extra fabrics smiling as she replied. "Okay I'll clean up here." She called out. Allison nodded then turned heading back down the hall toward the kitchen. As she walked on she read her notes silently making sure she didn't forget anything else. She found that the only thing left to do was to decorate the exterior of the hotel and with this new inspiration courtesy of Alastor she had an idea of how to do it. She absentmindedly manifested the rose he gave her. She looked at it intently as mixed feeling about the gesture bubbled up inside her chest. She was flattered, and admittedly a little smitten, but she was also angered by the potential true intentions behind the act. She remembered what Vagatha told her and she herself knew better than to get any closer to the dangerous deer man yet she found it hard to deny the bubbly feeling she got whenever he charmed her.</p><p>Allison bit back a longing sigh before dissipating the rose and shaking her head to clear her mind of such fanciful thoughts. Even if there was anything to these feelings they would immediately go away as soon as Alastor revealed his true intentions. She had to keep herself from getting hurt by this inevitable end and besides once the party was concluded and her services were no longer required, she and Brisk would have to move on and likely never see the Hazbin Hotel or any of it's inhabitants again.</p><p>She just couldn't go getting her hopes up when it was more than likely she'd be let down as always.</p><p>...</p><p>Vaggie sat on one of the counters in the kitchen brooding while Niffty was darting around excitedly. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! He likes her he really really likes her!" She cheered causing Vaggie to groan the little bug had been at it for hours since Alastor left her joy was uncontainable and Vaggie was becoming less and less inclined to encourage her gleeful disposition. "Niffty could you please be quiet so I can think?" The moth pleaded. "But don't you think it's exciting? Alastor actually likes Allison!" God that statement alone made Vaggie want to vomit. There was no way that could be the case Alastor didn't love anyone.</p><p>"Sorry to burst your bubble Nif but Alastor isn't capable of loving anyone." She said honestly. "I'm sure he does! Why else would he want to go on a date with her? He probably just doesn't know how to tell her!" Niffty guessed.</p><p>Vaggie then took a deep breath before turning to face the tiny demoness. "First of all Alastor isn't shy about anything he's way too confident to not speak his mind about anything, he would've confessed to Allison by now. Second He'd sooner kill Allison before ever admitting to any feelings towards her." She explained.</p><p>"Then why did he get all tense when you asked him if he liked her?" Niffty rebutted smuggly. Vaggie stiffened at the question. It was strange that Alastor was so quiet when she questioned him about liking Allison. Even she didn't know what that meant. Alastor has always been a very patient hunter. He'd stay silent for as long as he could unless telling the truth was unavoidable and Vaggie, unfortunately knew this. "I-I don't know. Maybe he was caught off guard..." her mummbled response was then finished by Niffty. "Because he LIKES HER!" Vaggie's ears rang from the high pitched squeal. She didn't understand why Niffty and Charlie were so admin about their sponser and coordinator being in love. With such clashing personalities nothing good could come of it.</p><p>However the more she thought about it the more she realized she and Charlie were the same. Two completely polar opposite personalities but they worked just fine most of the time. Alastor maybe a psycho but perhaps with someone keeping his more mischievous side in check things might be a bit more bearable around the hotel but was Allison the right person or was it just wishful thinking?</p><p>Niffty soon scurried off before Vaggie could even get a word in as she went to who-knows-where to continue her happy rant. The moth was left alone to contemplate this strange turn of events. Just as she herself was about to leave Allison walked in. The blue lady looked up and saw her wearing a look of slight confusion. She closed the doors then asked as she looked around the kitchen curiously. "Ms. Vagatha? W-why are you here if I may ask? W-where was Ms. N-Niffty off to, a-and where's Mr. Dust?" She held her notes close as her eyes finally fell back on Vaggie.</p><p>"They...finished cooking like an hour ago." The moth answered. Allison's eyes widened. The two finished that fast? "H-how? Th-they weren't nearly even halfway finished w-when I first checked on th-them." Allison said. Vaggie rubbed her arm not sure she should tell the doe about Alastor helping but what else could she say to explain the finished inventory? "Uh well...they might've had a little help." She said shyly. "Wh-who?" The doe asked a bit worried. Vaggie groaned a bit then confessed. "Alastor came by and..." suddenly the sound of a clipboard hitting the floor could be heard before the Latina could finish her answer, all it took was the demon's name to send the poor frightened lady into a panic. The next thing Vaggie knew she saw the frantic doe scurrying to pick her papers back up.</p><p>"Hey are you alright?" She asked with consern as she watched the blushing woman quickly gather her notes and board. "O-oh y-yes...I-I j-just...n-need to get m-my uh..." the moth felt pity as the blue demoness scrambled around to pick up the papers before she got down to the ground to help her. She handed the papers she gathered to the coordinator earning a small 'thank you' from her before the two of them stood back up. Allison hesitated for a moment wearing the same sad and worried face she always did as she struggled to speak her mind. "H-he...he's b-been acting s-strange today a-actually g-getting involved w-with the decorations and n-now the food. I-I'm afraid he might try to do s-something to hinder our progress." She said honestly.</p><p>Vaggie pursed her lips in silent agreement. She figured Alastor was responsible for the change in the floral arrangement in the café it wasn't a bad fix but it was still the work of the radio demon. She couldn't completely trust it. The silence soon became stagnant and the two demonesses were unsure of what to do or say next. They were both worried for the celebration but so long as Alastor hasn't actually done anything [that they could see] there was no reason the keep him from helping out if he wanted to.</p><p>"Yeah me too. Unfortunately there isn't much we can do about it right now." Vaggie responded. Suddenly a question came to her one that had been bugging her since she talked to the aforementioned red demon. "Alastor said you two had an agreement to go on that date in exchange for him backing off today. Why would you agree to such a thing?" She questioned hoping there was even an answer at all whether it was a good one or not. "I-I...I just w-wanted t-to h-help I...Things h-have b-been g-going wrong f-for days a-and Alastor's a-antics a-are the l-last th-things we n-need right now. He...he p-promised n-not to d-do anything b-but a-agreeing t-to his deal d-doesn't m-mean I e-entirely t-trust h-his word." Allison said.</p><p>"Huh well as long as you didn't offer up your soul to him." Vaggie responded with relief. Allison looked down more she couldn't help but speak her thoughts. "I-I could never d-do that. M-my soul is t-the only valuable thing I have." She said. Allison and Brisk shared a small modest apartment all the way in Imp City with little furniture, even though their income was somewhat more than stable. With all that money going into their projects, rent, and food they didn't really have much to their names other than the clothes on their backs but their souls were priceless. They valued them very highly and as far as Allison was concerned she would never give hers up to anyone.</p><p>"Glad you think so." Vaggie responded. Soon silence fell upon the two. The younger demoness wanted to combat the wordless atmosphere so she switched the more mundane topic to something more productive. "So on another note. What were you planning for the outer part of the hotel?" She asked. Allison gave a confused look before her brain caught up with the words. She had nearly forgotten about that part of the planning. The doe immediately pulled up her notes then straightened her specks. "U-uh I-I have some idea! But I-I might need more flowers." She frantically stated. "The roses were admittedly a more fitting choice believe it or not." She said blushing. "Uh huh. With all do respect I'm not exactly up for another 'adventure'." Vaggie said using air quotes. Allison gulped. She understood very well that the moth was apprehensive about going out on another errand after the last two times. She wouldn't put her through that again and she just knew Brisk would get distracted on her own so with a heavy sigh she made a crucial decision. "I-I s-suppose I c-can g-go m-myself. I-I have no previous engagement a-at the moment a-and B-Briskette s-seems to h-have e-everything else c-covered." She suggested. Vaggie widened her eye in surprise. "Are you sure?" She questioned in worry.</p><p>...</p><p>Outside the kitchen Charlie and Niffty were eavesdropping on Vaggie's and Allie's conversation internally squealing with joy at what was being said. After darting out the doors Niffty immediately went to find Charlie who was for some reason laying at the bottom of the stairs looking almost half dead. However once she told the princess everything about what had happened in the kitchen when Vaggie confronted Alastor the girl's head snapped up to attention and soon they both set out to find the blue doe to see if there was any chance she might like the red demon too. So far there wasn't a lot to go by in terms of Allison's care for Alastor other than her not entirely trusting him but she did have to run an errand and Alastor just left. They couldn't send them out together but they could make sure they'd find their way to each other, like some twist of fate. "Perhaps someone could go with you?" They heard Vaggie suggest that was their cue.</p><p>"Operation: Chance Encounter is a go!" Charlie whispered excitedly. "Right!" Niffty agreed. Charlie nodded than began a count down. "5...4...3...2...1..." as soon as Charlie reached 1 she and Niffty sprang into the kitchen catching the two woman off guard.<br/>"We'll go!" They both cheered in unison. This outburst earned them two very silent and awkward looks from the demonesses causing Charlie to straighten up to a more civilized stance. "*Ahem!* Niffty and I can go with Allison on her errand and help her get those flowers." She said eloquently. "I don't think that's a good idea hon. The cycle is still going on and the last few days are told to be the worst." Vaggie said. "Come on Vags I know how to take care of myself, Niffty can hold her own and we all know Allison can handle herself." She said confidently. The moth unfortunately didn't have anything to say against this rebuttal. She hated to admit it to herself but she did not trust her girlfriend's intentions one bit. She just knew she was up to something reckless again and it likely involved going on some kind of search to find Alastor to get the two deer together. She glared suspiciously at the two with her arms crossed as though she were scrutinizing them with her eyes.</p><p>"You two are still on lockdown for interupting Allison and Alastor's evening. Niether of you are going anywhere." The housekeeper and Princess deflated as they were reminded of being condemned for meddling in other's business. They needed a new plan someone to go in their place, someone who knew the streets of Pentagram City like back of their hand, someone who they could easily bribe into helping them so long as they kept their demands within reason.</p><p>The two then glanced at each other briefly as the same thought of who they could ask came to mind. It wasn't the most foolproof plan but it was silently agreed that it was their best chance right now. "Well can we suggest someone?" Charlie asked. Allison then quietly piped in. "R-really ladies I-I..." she was thoroughly ignored as the moth chica spoke. "No you two need to stop it now!" She scolded. "L-ladies..." Ignored again Charlie and Niffty played oblivious as they responded with folded arms and passive expressions. "I don't know what you're talking about." Charlie defended.</p><p>"You two and your stupid game of matchmaking! Did you ever ask if..." the moth was now interupted by the deer lady. "LADIES!" She called out causing everyone to stop and look at her.</p><p>She gulped and blushed in embarrassment before fluffing her bob then stammered what she had been trying to say. "P-please I c-can h-handle i-it." She said then summoned her microphone and headed toward the door. "Wait! Maybe Angel could..."</p><p>"NO!" Vaggie and Allison shouted cutting Charlie off. "Charlie you think having Angel Dust-- a lust sinner-- around Allison during one of the most brutal days of the <em>Lustlorne Cycle</em>, is a good idea?" The moth asked seriously. Charlie made an indecisive face as she looked away thinking that she should've thought through her plan more. Vaggie sighed exasperated by all this nonsense. She was worried about Allison going out on her own but she couldn't argue with at least one notion of her girlfriend that the doe was indeed capable of taking care of herself and she wasn't about to let her partner pull of any stupid schemes. Reluctantly she agreed to Allison's insistence. "Okay Allison just be careful." She advised. The blue lady nodded her head to the moth then left. Vaggie blinked then turned to scold Charlie and Niffty only to find they'd vanished from their spot but after hearing sounds like grunting and shuffling, she looked to see the two trying and failing to escape through the air vents. Vaggie facepalmed and heaved another sigh as she wondered why she even loved the goofball demoness princess.</p><p>To Be Continued...<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Coincidence?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠️Warning Graphic depictions of violence ahead. Not that good at writing gore but I'll try my best enjoy! You have been warned.⚠️</p><p>A demon screamed begging for his afterlife as two massive black tendrils held him by the waist and torso in the air. Alastor paced around with a menacingly dark smile as he spoke into his microphone delivering his gruesome broadcast throughout hell for all to witness. "Dear listeners it's a swell day out here on the streets of Pentagram City [in spite of the debauchery]. The air is stagnant, the weather is sweltering, and today's scum seem to be coming in quite the variety of flavors! At this moment I have a rather rockyroad-type chap! What are you called dear boy?" This question was answered by screams of terror and please for mercy. "Let me go man! Come on!" He begged. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance! Tell me what do you call a cow with no legs?" This comment caused the now crying sinner to sob muffled weep and obscured please as the tentacle around his torso coiled all the way up to his mouth blocking out any coherencies and the one around his waist coiled around one of his legs. "Ground beef AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alastor laughed as the sound of a snapped bone could be heard. This just envokes more sobs from the demon's captive. To be fair the male was caught literally with his pants down trying to rape a demoness who was now forced to watch the scene in horror. She obviously did not enjoying being forced upon but being made to watch the Radio Demon at work was a dangerous chance that she didn't really want to take, however despite the voice inside that told her to run she observed every cruel act with terror-filled eyes. Alastor found sexual assult deeply irreprehensible therefore he took it upon himself to be rid of the filthy creatine while all of the Pentagram listened in.</p><p>After the announcement followed by the first injury a tentacle shot through the demon spilling his innards all over the street. One of his abdominal organs burst out with the impact causing him to scream in pain and shock under the tentacle holding his upper body. The demoness was in shock as the blood splattered all over her face and torn dress.</p><p>"Such a shame for the lad I don't think he has the 'stomach' for this brodcast! Ahahaha!" Al joked as a laugh track sounded along with his own laughter. The organ in question laid a few feet from the well dressed demon like deflated bagpipes. The fluids leaked from the detached tubes in a sickening way so much so that the multi-eyed girl gagged at the sight of the throbbing thing. Alastor however was quite amused by the sight. He smiled down at the mass of smooth muscle chuckling as he gave it a mocking jab with his staff before looking up at his victim. "Hm..." he hummed feigning thought. "I think this one is more of a 'liver' than a fighter!" He said into his microphone as another tendril was summoned and shot through the previously made wound and pierced through the demon's liver. The guy was miraculously still holding on as he was able to get his arms through the spaces of the coils and bringing his hands up to pull the tentacles from his mouth. "Oh God please stop! I can't die listening to these stupid fucking puns!" He begged close to tears in both emotional and physical anguish blood gushing from his mouth every time he talked or coughed.</p><p>"Oh come now my friend show some 'backbone' Hahahaha!" This joke was then followed by the poor bastard's spine being ripped out brutally the howls and groans of his pain echoed throughout hell and could be heard through Alastor's microphone.</p><p>Unfortunately for the bloody douche his torment was only getting started.<br/>...</p><p>Allison flinched at every rip and tear that could be heard from the radio on the front desk of the florist's shop. Apparently the owner was a fan of the Radio Demon's work and even had a vintage radio so he could listen in on all his broadcasts. Hell his love for the tyrant was one of the reasons he gave Allison such a good deal on flowers for her events, because she looked so much him. "Alright hon! That's the last of it!" Said a strikingly effeminate male voice from behind a large vase of red black-stemmed roses. "Thank you Devon. I-I'm sorry for making s-such a change a-at the last m-minute I hope I h-haven't inconvenienced y-you." The doe stuttered gratefully.</p><p>As the pot was sat down an olive skinned cyclops demon with swirly green and light green highlighted hair pipped up dramatically with an excited voice. "Oh it's not an inconvenience at all darling! I very much need the bussiness with all that unseemly mess going on outside." He said. The guy wasn't exactly a dead ringer for Niffty because he was normal height and his arms and legs matched the rest of his body in color, but from the massive amount of handsome male pics plastered all over his wall behind the desk he was damn well just as boy crazy. "So what fancy little soiree are you putting together this time? I can't imagine any crime boss or overlord being in any sort of party mood during a millennial affliction." Devon asked curiously his cheek resting idly on his fist with his hot pink eyelid half closed. "I-it's n-not exactly f-for an o-overlord or anyone l-like th-that...it's f-for the p-princess of H-Hell." She stammered. The boy's eye widened in surprise. "What is her birthday coming up?" He asked. "N-no it's m-meant for h-her hotel g-guests." Allison answered. "Oh yes that silly little passion project of hers! I see. How is it all going so far?" Devon questioned as he came around the front with the potted roses eyeball plants following him around as he walked. "I-it was qu-quite r-rough in the b-beginning. It still i-is a l-little, but w-were g-getting there-" *squelch* "EEP!" *Splat* *AHHHHHH!* *Hahahaha* Allison jumped at the broadcast as more violence ensued. "Oh~ how I just love the way he makes those ingrates suffer!" Devon muses as he sets the roses down with the others. Allison grimaces in response trying to not let her discomfort show as Alastor was mentioned. She was highly disturbed by the man's showcase of devistation but at the same time she was somewhat mesmerized by how jovially expressive he was as though he were completely in his comfort zone.</p><p>Allison didn't want to admit it but she was a little envious of the voodoo deer. She didn't want to be comfortable with killing people specifically she just wished she could be more confident in herself about her own guilty pleasures. She could never express her own desires and affinities the way Alastor did she'd rather keep them to herself like some kind of dirty secret fearing that any expression of them would make her no different than any other depraved soul in hell. What she longed for was indeed unseemly but not anywhere near as bad as what other demons did to end up in Hell.</p><p>Maybe then she'd be more accepting of these feeling she had been developing for Alastor. Would she even have the courage to confess or act on them? Would he accept her or just kill her? With the latter being more probable it was better that Allison wasn't much for being brave with her feelings.</p><p>"I wonder even if it is for a 'redemption hotel'-" [air quotes added] "are there going to be any important faces attending?" Devon asked. Allison shrunk back in worry. She couldn't lie but nothing good could come from telling the young male cyclops about Alastor sponsering the hotel. Then again she knew herself well enough that she wouldn't be able to hide anything from Devon he was very persuasive when he wanted answers and Allison was too terrible of a liar to lead the guy astray. "W-well the s-sponser is an o-overlord." Devon smiled. "Who?" He asked excitedly. The doe fidgeted before answering somehow in someway she knew she'd regret this. "Th-the R-Radio D-Demon-" *squeeeeeeal* the one-eyed man sounded in glee causing Allison to jump with a start. "No way! Oh you've been holding out on my dear! Were you trying to keep him all to yourself?" He teased. Allison blushed and frantically shook her head in denial. "N-no! Of course not! I..." before she could plead her case even further the cyclops boy plastered himself to the woman's side. "Oh don't be so shy hon! Who wouldn't fall for someone that devilishly handsome?" He said gesturing toward one of the warning posters about Alastor which was plastered on his fanboy shrine. The picture of the man wasn't at all as appealing as how she's seen him it made him look like a monsterous beast and with that comment about him being 'devilishly handsome' it made her stare with wide eyes and furrowed brows in discomfort.</p><p>"If you want I can put in a good word for you- that is...if you can get me an invite to the party of course." He bribed. Allison scowled slightly. "I-I know what you're really asking for Devon a-and the princess is inviting anyone who wishes to come I don't need to get you an invitation." She said almost discouraged. The florist pulled away and clapped his perfectly manicured hands together. "Perfect! I'll be there in fact I'll even help you all finish your preparations!" He offered. Allison tensed before having a pot of roses shoved into her arms then she found herself being pushed out the door by an eager Devon, her new flowers manifesting alongside her as soon as they were outside. "I'll call you tonight to let you know what time I'm available! Ta-Ta!" He yelled out before slamming the door shut leaving the confused doe outside and alone.</p><p>Devon always knew how to mess with Allison. Reverse psychology and confusing turnabouts, along with just plain tricking her, and word feeding knew no bounds when he saw an opportunity to get something out of her work as a coordinator, such as getting invited to regal parties where the selection of wealthy sexy men was endless. Even so he was real sweet on the blue lady. He couldn't help but be greatful when she came to him for flowers, or arrangement advise, or both. He adored Allison not just because she looked like his idol but merely just for being Allison. He considered her his best customer and a dear friend as she would sometimes come over to help him with the hellish plants in his redhouse if he were in need of an extra hand or if some of the more carnivorous fauna got a little hard to deal with. They had a symbiotic and friendly association that was good for both their bussinesses and this lustlorne cycle was cutting in on a lot of business for poor Devon but it also left him a bit frisky for whatever deep pockets he could sleep his way into much to Allison's chagrin.</p><p>Wonderful she now had an extra helper for her project but she also had another person to worry about. She adored her friends but they could be very problematic. She had more than enough of Briskette's antics but at least she listened to her. Devon was whole different ballgame. He'd let his tenacity lead him off to where ever his 'head' lead him combined with Angel Dust the night might just turn into another orgy. Allison put a curled hand to her lip in fear at the thought the last time she would've lost control of herself and killed everyone had she not fought the urge and dealt with it herself. She feared what might happen with two of the horniest demons she knew being present at the celebration and with someone as hectic as Alastor likely to cause issues it could be worse than anything she could ever hope to imagine. She then sighed and turned to walk off before defeatedly snapping her finger to make the flowers disappear into pocket space as she continued down the sidewalk. Suddenly she heard the crackling of static on her staff. She hesitated before bringing it out as she continued walking, and cautiously turned up the sound.</p><p>What she heard was the rest of Alastor's broadcast in all its viceral glory. It was so terrible but she couldn't make herself turn it off she just listened to the whole thing in disgust and awe as Alastor concluded the demon's torture with obvious glee and viciousness.<br/>...</p><p>This was just what Alastor needed a good kill something to take his mind off of those pesky feelings of his. Though he enjoyed Allison's company he had to focus on his goal at hand destroying the celebration. In order to keep his eye on the target he needed to refuel his sinister voodoo killer vibes as much as possible. He relished in the muffled screams of the foolish delinquent as he wriggled and writhed like a magget as though, if he were to escape the tentacles that held him he'd survive by some miracle.</p><p>It was about time to end the slaughter as fun as it may have been. Alastor had gotten more than enough of his mojo back that he no longer needed to keep the fool alive. "Well this brodcast has reached its conclusion folks, sadly I'll be leaving you all and this poor chap for the evening! A shame he'll only be 'half' the demon he use to be!" He said before using the tentacles to snap the guy in half like a twig. "That about does it for today my friends I hope you all enjoyed and do remember you're never fully dress without a smile-- <b>and</b> <b>stay tuned</b>." He said darkly before ending the feed and turning off his microphone.</p><p>He then turned toward his live audience member still sitting a good distance away from the uper half of her attacker as she stared in shock and horror at what had just happened. The deer bowed then said in a polite gesture. "I believe it's time I take my leave. Do take care now dear miss!" He summoned his tentacles to retrieve the broken demon's pieces before passing the stone silent demoness who was quaking and unknowingly holding her breath as the man walked by calmly humming to himself. It felt like forever to the girl until he was far enough away from her so she could run away. The sound of his heels against the pavement echoed loudly and ominously the static emanating from his aura was overwhelming like a small but effective flicker of his immense power was peeking through just enough for her to feel it.</p><p>Alastor paid the fearful woman no heed as he continued on his way. Once he was far enough away that she deemed it safe to flee the girl bolted causing the deer's ear tuft to flicker toward the sound of her getting up and running off. She wouldn't make it very far though, as Alastor snapped a finger causing a tentacle to emerge and grab the cowardly woman. She screamed out desperately not wanting to end up another victim of the Radio Demon but her attempts to escape were in vain as the demon stopped his stride and brought the girl close to himself stopping her directly behind him. He turned his head a full 180 degrees and smiled with a wide-eyed expression.</p><p>"I nearly forgot something!" He said before turning his body to face the woman. He then shot a clawed hand through her chest drawing a pained wail from the demoness as he dug his way through the bloody cavity humming casually as he turned his head a bit looking around thoughtfully as though he were feeling around for something in particular. The girl was slowly succumbing to shock as the pain resonated throughout her body as well as the sensation of sharp talons digging through her chest like several razors were mining for gold in her ribcage.</p><p>Finally Alastor had found what he was looking for. He then grabbed the organ into his boney fingers then pulled it out violantly causing blood and viscera to splurt out as he pulled his hand out. He then exited the wound holding the demoness' still beating heart in his clutches as it weakly pumped out blood with every throb.</p><p>The demoness' eyes clouded over with her merciful death before her body went limp and slumped in the black tendril that held her finally dead carcass. The tendril then descended back into the firey portal it came from with the body still wrapped in its iron grip before the hole closed back up leaving Alastor completely alone now.</p><p>"Ah! I think this one will do quite nicely." He said. He then made the organ disappear into flames then continued on his way from the scene of his terrifying crime.</p><p>As he continued on he passed by various people participating in debaucherous acts much like his victim only most of their actions seemed to be consensual. Whether or not that was the case for any them it made him deeply uncomfortable but dared not show it. To display discomfort would be showing weakness in his mind and that was not a thought he wished to entertain. The deer just continued on looking forward with his head high as he never let his smile fade to the many unsavory sounds of amorous screaming, animalistic grunting, and sensual moaning that filled the streets and constantly assulted his ears.  There were some demons who had enough sense to stop screwing long enough to get out of his way while others were too "busy" to react or notice him at all- what fools.</p><p>Was this affliction really so potent that it reduced these already brain dead hooligans to basic instinct? The demon was only partially annoyed by these reactions or lack there of so long as no one tried anything with him it was fine. After all he had already gotten what he needed from his ventrure there was no reason to kill anyone any further unless he needed to.</p><p>Out of mere curiosity he looked at his wrist watch to check the time. Turned out he had only been out for two hours. "Hmm...interesting." he said to himself. He expected it to be later but it wasn't even close to dinner time yet. What would he do in the meantime now that his broadcast was over and  after blocking out the noise he found himself becoming quite bored. That was no good. He needed a away to combat this dullness it didn't suit his mood and besides it'd be a while before he got back to the hotel.</p><p>...</p><p>Meanwhile Allison was left with chills after Alastor's broadcast. It was quite brutal and she felt bad for even listening in on it. She turned off her staff abruptly as Alastor said "Stay tuned". She trembled in disturbance as she looked down to the ground then toward her device. Her staff was so much like his only different in color and bearing a sad eye. Why were they so alike yet so different? Was it some joke done by Lucifer? It must've been for them to have such similar powers. Allison could never see herself hurting anyone on purpose not for fun at least. She's always been humble and meek and that's the way she liked it. However there were times where she felt like it made her weak as a demoness. Even if there was a chance of her excepting her feelings for Alastor what good would she be to him if she couldn't use her full power?</p><p>Sadly she made her staff disappear unclenching it as it dissipated into smoke. She walked on in silence with tears of sorrow running down her face as she felt sorry for herself. She didn't even notice the dark grinning  figures that began surrounding her.</p><p>...</p><p>Alastor decided the sexualized atmosphere was becoming a tad more than he was originally willing to put up with. So he took a shortcut through some dark alleys to get back to the hotel faster it was about as disgusting as every place else maybe worse but it was nothing a little shadowshifting couldn't help with. After making it out of the last alley he fixed himself up before walking on in his normal form but was stopped by the sound of a familiar whimpering.</p><p>He wouldn't have bothered to care if it wasn't for the pleading voice that came with the whimper. "P-please l-let me g-go..." the deer silently sent his shadow to go scout the scene through its eyes he saw four to five thuggish demons surrounding a timid helpless Allison. What was she doing out here? Wasn't she suppose to be decorating at the hotel? All of these questions ceased when one of the brutes reached a claw out to the demoness' face and grabbed her chin painfully. "Don't be scared little lady. My buddies and I're just looking for a good time." Allison trembled staring with wide frozen eyes at the demon. He was large and burly wearing a wife-beater and jeans while his crew of horny followers looked somewhat similar. They were all repulsive as though they all crawled out from the sewers and they probably did. They were a mix of sinners and imps all looking upon the doe like wolves eying prey. Alastor may try not to care about the demoness but somehow seeing her in such a situation didn't spark any form of malicious glee similar to that of his latest victims instead he had nearly frozen almost as still as the doe. He normally enjoyed her submissive shrunken form as she coward before him but seeing that fear in her eyes of someone else caused a sense of urgency in Alastor that he had never felt before since...the ring leader brought the other hand to the blue woman's chest causing her to squeak and instinctively scratch the hand away.  The demon grunted in annoyance at the slash on his hand before angrily grabbing the doe by her throat and squeezed it as he held her down. Allison struggled and scratched at the guy as hard as she could but it was no use he wouldn't budge. As the others moved in on her helpless form she could feel it that darkness building up in her, the forbidden feeling she tries so hard to suppress was now surfacing from the sensation of being strangled.</p><p>Suddenly monsterous tendrils and shadows busted up from the ground and pulled the demon ruffians into eldrich fire drawing out their screams of agony all except for the leader. He was pulled away from the doe and held by a tentacle around his throat forced to turn and look at the red demon who at the moment looked like a monsterous dark creature of myth like his posters. He was livid for some reason angered by their foolish actions but why?</p><p>The windego spoke not a single word he just smiled down at the cowering fool looming over him ominously waiting for him to plead for his life. The two males stared into each other's visages one silently praying to anyone to save him and the other about to loose control of himself ready to completely eviscerate, maim, kill anything to ensure this stain on Hell's streets was no longer recognizable.</p><p>He was so close to it too until suddelny a tendril shot through the demon scum however it confused the deadly male because it wasn't one of his it was a dark bluish color and it dripped profusely the contents seeped into the demon's bloody body causing him to essentially cough it up like he was suddenly choking on it.</p><p>The tentacle around the demon's neck was released reflexively as the foreign one became multiple tentacles and began impaling the bastard left and right in every part of his anatomy. The guy felt like everything was being set ablaze with hellfire not a single inch of skin was left unpenetrated. He almost thought the Radio Demon was responsible until he barely noticed the red male standing primly to the side in his more docile form watching something in awe and shock before his left eye was penetrated. For fuck's sake! The guy's face even lacked a smile as it fell agape while his wide deer eyes stared off blankly.</p><p>The demon struggled but somehow managed to turn his head. He had to see what was doing this to him-- he just had to. He manged to get a glimpse of what--no...who it was. That bitch! That little doe had turned into some kind of monster she was a little thinner, her eyes were still sad-looking but the irises were radio dials, she had a wide sharp smile with glowing bright yellow teeth, with an expression that looked like she was getting off on the guy's pain. She was hovering in the air halfway off the ground making a welcoming gesture with her arms splayed out to each side of herself letting the dark vibes flow through her body making her sigh in dark hunger.</p><p>This scared the guy so bad he actually pissed himself. "W-what th-the f-fuck is she-..." *uhrk!* *splurt* His final words were ended with a swift impaling to his skull. Allison threw back her head in ecstasy as her tentacle penetrated the demon's rectum violently and came out through his mouth causing blood and inky dark blue liquid to seep out the various wounds throughout his body. Alastor was amazed by the carnage it was impossible to look away from how percise and vicious it was as though the small timid little doe had become a completely different demoness in just a matter of seconds. Seeing the fear in the demon's one remaining eye as he looked upon his killer was priceless, his reaction was perfect. It filled the deer with excitement watching Allison's rampage on the brute.</p><p>Every tentacle then dispersed tearing the demon apart quite literally. Pieces of the asshole rained down from nearly every angle like a gory shower. Alastor didn't even try to avoid the downpour of viscera as it fell down all around him. Allison gave a final sigh feeling the high of her carnage crashing and simmering down. She breathed slowly and deeply whispering constantly under her breath. Alastor didn't even realize he was walking toward her. She was powering down transforming back to her normal form. Once she was normal again Allison slowly began sobbing softly still mumbling the same mantra she had been whispering since she had slain that animal. "I-I I-I'm...I-I'm sorry...I'm s-sorry..." she said repeatedly as her feet touched the ground then her hands and knees. Soon she was kneeling on the ground cry not because she was actually sorry for killing a rapist but because Alastor saw her do it. She always kept herself in check when it came to her powers she never allowed herself to become lost to her urge to maim it came with her damnation and like her affinity for pain she always kept it surpressed so as to not hinder her job as a coordinator. Alastor witnessing everything could lead to the end of hers, Charlie's, and Vagatha's hard work on the celebration. What if he went and told everyone? What if he got her riled on purpose like he tried to before with the cake creature.</p><p>Now that he's seen what she would become would he do it again and possibly succeed? Or worse, his pride might kick in and he'd kill her just for harbouring even a fraction of his power. Allison kept her head down unwilling to face the demon afraid to look up into those piercing red eyes out of fear for what she'd find in them.</p><p>His footsteps echoed loudly in the silent air of the alley. He was getting closer every second which made Allison more and more scared. She imagined how he'd do it only this time she wouldn't be getting aroused. She thought about what Briskette would say or do. She was probably the only soul in hell that cared for her. The others might pity her death but they wouldn't care as much and what's worse is that she would perish without bringing any of her goals to reality. She'd die as she lived...a failure.</p><p>Alastor's footsteps stopped when his presence was sensed right in front of the trembling doe. His wide grin bared sharp yellow teeth and seemingly menacing intent. Allison screwed her eyes shut as she felt the head of the demon's staff against her chin gently pushing it up so that he could see her tear soaked face.</p><p>When the blow didn't come she opened her eyes one by one in confused horror as the deer smiled down at her bent at the waist to her fallen level tauntingly keeping her face parallel to his as he uttered a single word which left the demoness even more baffled. <b>"Lovely." </b>He purred while staring at the doe with a dreamy expression.</p><p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Thank you all for liking my stories I know the parings aren't all that favorable but I like to take the road less traveled or the road not thought of and so far I really enjoy making this story the most right now!</p><p>Please continue to enjoy and stay tuned for more. See you all in the next chapter!</p><p>Anjie-Kun Out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Where are They?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the hotel Briskette finished cleaning the lobby of all the unneeded fabrics. She had folded it all up and put it into a closet nearby. After packing the items away she threw out the packaging boxes and put up the now beautifully set decorations. It looked perfect and now all that was left was to let Allison know. However she paused when she remembered that she'd left to get some more flowers from Devon but that was hours ago why wasn't she back. It was nearly dinner time now. Where was she?</p><p>Worried and curious Brisk left the lobby to find one of the staff members in hopes that they'd know where Allison was. She ventured toward Husk's bar knowing he'd be there as always. She didn't hold much hope of him knowing anything but she had to start somewhere. The counter appeared empty but she knew he was there. She climbed up kneeling on the stool as she leaned over the counter looking over it and finding a brown fluffy mass sleeping on the floor.</p><p>"Husk?" The guy was still other than his breathing. She jumped over the counter and shook him a bit. "Husk?" She repeted but still got no answer. Damn it. Brisk then huffed in refusal to give up. She lifted one of his ears then shouted. "Husker!" Her shrill voice finally got through to him as he shot up and hit his head on the shelf. "Ow! Fuck! What the hell do you wa-..." he was cut off by Brisk instantly lunging at him grabbing him by the scruff of his collar and pulling him toward herself urgently. "Have you seen Allison?" She asked. Husk stared for a moment in shock then glared before answering. "No. Now would'ya-..." Brisk dropped the drunken cat then leapt back over the bar counter calling out for her friend.</p><p>"Allie!" She yelled in worry while Husk looked up from the bar rubbing his throbbing head from both his hangover and the impact he sustained just seconds ago. He staggered to his feet and out from behind the bar to follow the nut who nearly blew out his eardrum. He didn't know why he was following her but at the moment he just wanted to know why she was going all mom-mode over that deer bitch again. "Hey what the fuck is up with you now? I'm sure you're all worked up over nothing." He said. "It's one of the most dangerous days of the cycle and she's all by herself out there. How can that be nothing?" She snapped. Husk was taken aback by the sudden outburst. God it was always so weird to see the feliness get upset. She really seemed to care about that sad-sack. "Alright fine look maybe those bitches know where she is." He suggested gently grabbing the lady cat's shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>Soon voices could be heard from the hall. "Come on Vags let us go look for her!" Cried Charlie. "Yeah it's already been over three hours since she left. We should..." the pleas of Niffty were suddenly interupted by Vaggie's stern response. "I said no! If anyone is gonna go looking for her it's gonna be me! I'm sorry but you two have been really out of control with all this matchmaker nonsense. It's not safe out there and we don't have time to goof around." The two chimera walked into the café finding Vaggie scolding the princess and Niffty. They all looked up simultaneously to see the two elder cats walking in. Brisk looked devistated at what Vaggie had just explained to the girls she might as well had heard her say that her dear friend and colleague was dead.</p><p>"I knew it! Allison still hasn't come back yet, has she?" The cat almost whispered in shock. Vaggie looked conflicted while the other two seemed worried and a little ashamed. They were once again trying to push the two deer together but the gravity of the situation just became a little more serious due to Briskette's reaction because now someone who cared for Allison's wellbeing was involved. "N-no...she hasn't- but that's why I'm going to look for her." She proclaimed. "And we're..." Charlie's own proclamation was instantly silenced by a warning glare from her crossed girlfriend. "...going to stay here and keep an eye on things." The princess finished. The moth then manifested her spear and made her way toward the door.</p><p>Briskette looked downward when Vaggie walked pass her imagining ever awful scenario that her friend could be in. However she wasn't afraid of her getting hurt Brisk knew Allison was very capable of taking care of herself she was afraid that <b>Allison</b> would hurt someone or rather the result of Allison hurting someone was her concern. Of course she'd considered the doe to be sweet but if she was ever cornered or in danger she'd likely snap then go into a deep depression for weeks over it.</p><p>Briskette didn't want to see her blueberry moping around and distraught for days over some animal who probably deserved what they got. <br/>The poor blue lady was easily upset over things and it wouldn't be easy to get her out of that dark cloud. The last time Allison lost control she killed some brute who had plans to rob and kill her afterwards Allison locked herself away in her room for a week sulking over what she'd done even if it was justified.</p><p>She could only imagine how many demons would try to take advantage of the doe during the Lustlorne cycle. This thought frightened her greatly Allison would likely have to fend all of those creatures off then be left saddened and miserable to the point of self harm. Brisk couldn't let that happen even with Vaggie's intervention Allison needed someone there who'd understand someone to calm her down and handle the situation calmly. "Vagatha wait!" Briskette called out in desperation.</p><p>Halfway down the hall Vaggie paused when she heard the cat lady literally flying toward her. "Let me come with you Allison might be...!" The moth held up a hand to the chimeress. "Brisk look just..." Vaggie started but was cut off by the chimeress. "I'm sure you have some idea of how capable Allison is when she's forced to protect herself." This caught Vaggie off guard. The cat then took on a more fidgety gesture as she put her paws together and rolled her eyes away with a disturbed expression. Vaggie had an idea of what Briskette was trying to convey to her. Allison shared quite a few of Alastor's powers and abilities. If she got into some kind of scuffle with a demon she was likely powerful enough to fend them off but she would also likely lose control and that could be dangerous for herself and Allison. "Allie might be hard to get through to if she's too far gone and I've only ever seen that side of her once before. She'll need someone familiar to help bring her back to her senses and help her feel better once she does. I know I haven't been very helpful in the past few days but this is Allison we're talking about. I want to help and I promise not to lead us astray. Please, let me come along." She pleaded with her paws clasped together.</p><p>Vaggie thought hard about what to do but she couldn't ignore the desperate look in Brisk's eye. The moth thought the best thing was to keep everyone together at the hotel but in the end she couldn't deny that Brisk might know best how to deal with Allison if worst comes to worst. With a heavy sigh Vaggie face palmed in defeat. "Alright fine." She said hoping against all hope she wouldn't regret this. The sincerity in the cat's eyes and pleas were enough to raise that hope. So with spear in hand the moth opened the door. "Come on." With that Vaggie and Brisk then set off.</p><p>Soon the now fixed Magne family limo drove up courtesy of Razzle and Dazzle and they were off to find a certain potentially monsterous or distraught blue doe.</p><p>...</p><p>Deep in the heart of Pentagram City Alastor and Allison sat at one of the tables outside of the deer's favorite café. Allison took a long sip of her favorite mint tea while Alastor watched her with interest. He hadn't stopped watching her since the incident in the Alley. Not after his strange sinuous comment post the grizzly massacre, not after Allison jitterily pulled herself together and tried to leave before Alastor pulled her toward himself and offered the doe some tea at [as Alastor put it] the finest café in Hell, not after they walked about a mile through the streets Alastor thwarting any other unsavory characters that threatened their venture while talking on about nothing as he kept Allison close to his side, and not now while the poor doe tried to ignore the unsettling stare that nearly bore through her like heat through ice. Things were starting to feel a tad awkward and Alastor was not helping matters with his unwavering gaze. Allison delicately put her teacup down onto the table tentatively with the grace of a well put together maiden of her time.</p><p>She cleared her throat before straightening her posture in the iron bared chair. "U-um...I-I..." Allison stammered trying to think of something to say until a thought came to her. "Yes Dearest?" Alastor asked lowly making the woman blush. "I-I h-heard y-your b-broadcast ealier..." her meek voice was cut off by her companion's booming response. "Really now? Tell me dear what did you think? I can't say it was anything as abhorrent as your lovely show however, *muah* absolute gold!" Alastor exclaimed with a chef kiss to his finger tips. Allison shrank back at the comment. She didn't like being praised for brutally killing a guy even if it was self defense. She just wanted to forget it ever happened. "I-it was i-interesting... very...Visceral..." she was then interupted again by a quivering demon serving them their snacks. Alastor had asked for his usual Deviled eggs while Allison had asked for a double layered rasberry cheesecake with extra whip topping and a drizzle of chocolate. It was a pretty thick slice of cake, a health fanatic's worst nightmare. The frosting had the heaviness of buttercream icing and there were so many berries on the cake it was actually pretty. The sweetness levels were so great just looking at the grand pile was enough to give someone diebetes from across the street. Allison had an excited look in her eye to have recieved her plate but her expression was still quite somber. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had almost forgot her manners and nearly failed to thank the waiter. "Thank you." She said earning a greatful but nervous smile from the demon who was scared out of his mind of Alastor. "M-my pleasure mame, s-sir enjoy!" He got out as the red demon made a polite shooing motion toward him with his hand. The poor guy ran off leaving the two alone again.</p><p>Allison didn't touch her cake right away she didn't feel as though she deserved it. The guilt of what she did was enough to keep her starving for a week even after she tried so hard to control herself. She looked down at the cake in despair not even lifting a finger to it. Alastor noticed the doe's behavior and spoke up. "Do eat up darling! Surely you would be famished after that little... incident." He said. Allison remained unfazed by the demon's mockery as she continued her silent protest against eating her snack. The deer gave a pause as he set down one of his eggs to further acknowledge the lady's demeanor. She seemed more depressed than she's been for the last few days as though she'd lost everything.</p><p>Not even a whimper came from her as she sat and stared off. Alastor was becoming a bit concerned. "Are you alright my dearest?" He asked her. Allison sat silent as though she hadn't heard him. This further worried the demon as he tried again this time without any boisterous radio talk. "Allison?" He said this did manage to get her attention. It had been a while since they started the planning for the party that Alastor used her actual name. "Huh? O-oh I'm sorry! I should p-probably eat n-now." She stammered then immediately tucked into her cake eating with same grace as she did during her date with Alastor. The deer couldn't help but watch the blue lady as she ate her treat. She looked like she was half enjoying it and the other half seemed as though she was forcing herself to keep eating.</p><p>Alastor watched with a soft sympathetic smile before he spoke up. "My you seem to have quite the affinity for sweets darling." He said. The doe looked up in shock her plate now void of hardly any trace of her dessert save for some reminisce of chocolate, a single raspberry, and a bit of whip cream on the corner of her mouth.</p><p>Allison rose her hand toward her mouth in astonishment at herself for how ghastly she must've seemed, wolfing down a thick slice of cake the way she did. She was trying to play off her unresponsive demeanor but in the process she must've made herself look like an uncivilized animal to Alastor. "I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't mean to..." Alastor reached a hand over to the woman's face and used a finger to scoop the whip cream from her mouth.</p><p>The blue dame looked surprised not even aware that she even had anything on her face. Alastor made a show of licking the reminince of his date's dessert before humming thoughtfully. "I do find your excitable appetite quite enticing dearest..." Allison blushed at the blood red man's comment. "It's nice to see someone with such a health appreciation for a good meal." He finished.</p><p>"I-it s-still feels like I-I'm lacking my m-manners though." Allison responded her confidence waning. Suddenly she felt a warm touch from a dark colored red tipped hand that was almost as bony and thin as her own blue tipped ones. She looked up at the deer as he stared at her with a genuine smile and assured her. "I for certain don't believe you're lacking anything desirable my dearest."</p><p>Allison stared back with wide eyes wondering why this cold monsterous killer had been treating her so kindly. Ever since their date he hasn't caused any trouble, as per agreement- or threatened her in anyway. It was refreshing but it was also suspicious. No matter how sweet or attentive Alastor was Allison knew that Vaggie's words were wise. She had to stay cautious and not make things easier for the deer.</p><p>Alastor appeared incredibly calm on the outside but internally he was violently battling with himself trying to keep his feelings beaten down, so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself or appear weak. God he just alleviated himself of those impertinent emotions only for them to come back full force especially after witnessing Allison's power and now his intrest in watching her devour an entire slice of cake. 'What the hell am I doing! I'm barely thinking at this point. This silly little creature! How can she have such an effect on me? Is this the work of a curse?-'</p><p>He thought hard as he wondered what he could do to deter these feelings and push away from this sickening situation. 'Perhaps if I did something absurd...no that's what I'm trying to avoid. Damn it!' His mind cursed in distaste.</p><p>Why was he getting like this? He was the God damn Radio Demon, the most feared sinner in Hell! He didn't get himself wrapped up in such flittery emotions if causing one great harm or suffering wasn't involved. It was like his personality did a complete handstand on the face of reality and suddenly he was acting like some hopeless romantic and it was all towards Allison and her alone. Even when he thought about her he couldn't help but become a dreamy wreck over her. As he looked into her wide light blue eyes he felt his sanity becoming more unhinged as it silently fell apart with every counter arguement his mind made back and fourth.</p><p>Allison meanwhile felt the moment becoming awkward. With her hair tufts flattened she shrunk back in her seat and darted her eyes away from the crimson deer. He was just staring away at her as though hypnotized, it sort of unsettled her a bit. "Um...A-Alastor are you okay?" She questioned. The deer snapped out of his strange trance then reverted back to his old self. "Just dandy my dearest but I think the better question is if you are okay." He said as he tossed a deviled egg into his mouth.</p><p>Allison looked down in shame "I-I'm just a tad upset about what happened." She sulked. "Nonesense it was a tremendous performance!" Alastor expressed but his excitement didn't seem to reach the doe. "Maybe- t-to you it was enjoyable but to me it was awful. I-I h-hurt that man-...mmm!" Allison's mouth was suddenly being gently held shut buy Alastor's fingers as he silenced her. She looked at the deer as he gave her a stern look even with the smile on his face. "Don't even for a second consider that lowlife animal anything more than that. Your actions were more than justified!" He said. Allison was surprised by the words but still she tried to insist that she was in the wrong once the deer's hands were removed from her lips.</p><p>"But I...I lost control th-there could've been another way!-..." she said but Alastor just sipped his black coffee and then countered her argument. "My dearest down here only the lowest of scum with a few exceptions are sent down here. I can guarantee you those brutes were some of the worst kinds of predators. They would've destroyed, deflower, and defiled you without pity and left you to die as yet another victim of this accursed affliction. And even if you let him live he probably would've repeated the offense on someone else." The demon stated calmly as he gestured to the chaos surrounding them outside the café's gates. All aroud there were rapes, aggressive orgies, and many deaths.</p><p>It was disgusting and somehow there were a lot of demons that were unscathed but only because they were locked away within the confindes of their homes and businesses or staying out of sight. Despite the harshness of everthing there was a silver lining it was only the second worst day. The last two days before the week-long cycle ended were usually the most dangerous for any sinners that weren't initially damned because of their lust, to the point where it was like Hell was going through a second Extermination. The only bright side was that it only happened every millennium so at least they wouldn't have to worry about it for a while afterwards.</p><p>Allison understood what Alastor was trying to convey but she couldn't let herself accept his words completely. Alastor could see the reluctance on her face. He sat down his cup then took hold of a deviled egg between two claws. He then held it out toward Allison's face causing her to look up in surprise. She eyed the egg in confusion before darting a glace toward the smiling deer. He blinked once as his head tilted his crimson eyes lovingly watching her as she looked back at the food with a small smile of her own. It finally hit her what the man was trying to do so she leaned forward with her mouth slightly ajar allowing Alastor to place the deviled egg into her mouth with care. It wasn't a bad taste in the slightest really good actually but she knew Alastor was just trying to distract her from her own feelings of guilt.</p><p>After swallowing the food Allison then wiped her mouth with a cloth. Before she could say anything more her ear tufts perked at the sound of a female voice calling the deer by name. "Al! Yoohoo!" The now aware man instantly turned and waved toward the person calling to him. "Mimzy, how are you my dear!" He called out to the approaching lady. Short with pale skin, big lashes, rouge on her lips, and she was wearing a flapper dress. Allison was not that familiar with such dancers but just the outfit alone made her feel a bit uncomfortable. It looked so...sinuous.</p><p>The plump curvy woman ran up and hugged the man planting a kiss on his cheek which made Allison a little annoyed as her brows furrowed deeper. "So glad to see you well during all this." Alastor said. "Oh it's easy to stay out of sight and avoid the crazies when you're my height! It also helps to have a knife on hand." She boasted making the deer laugh. Allison felt ignored now that this newcomer has arrived. It made her sigh and look off into the hellish streets. The amount of debaucherous activity left the doe somewhat bothered. So many damned souls were so unafraid to be themselves no matter how depraved their desires were. It may have just been the cycle that made the demons more insatiable but if it were any other day it wouldn't have been much different.</p><p>As Allison looked on the two demons in front of her conversed with each other. They were catching up with the events of their afterlives and latest kills until Mimzy's attention fell upon the blue doe sitting next to Alastor. "Who's this Al?" She asked in genuine curiosity. Alastor lit up as he turned to his companion. Allison was suprised as she was suddenly pulled into a side hug by the red clad man. "This is Allison Blue! My dearest new associate! She's helping with a project at the hotel in fact I've been meaning to speak with you about it." He said as he pulled Allison's chair to his side and held her close to himself.</p><p>"Allison dear this is Mimzy the friend I mentioned the other day!" He said introducing the small pudgy dancer. "Nice to meet'cha hun!" She said with a wave. "O-oh y-you're the s-singer Alastor s-suggested." Allison deduced. "So Al's told you about me!" Mimzy squealed in excitement. Allison was starting to get annoyed by the obnoxious voice. It was like she was purposefully trying to anger her. "You see dear the princess is throwing a little celebration for after the Lustlorne Cycle but we need some additional entertainment for the stage and who better for the job than my favorite flapper girl!" Alastor exclaimed earning a curious glare from Allison. Niether of the other two demons seemed to notice the doe's reaction to the male's comment and continued talking. "Oh of course I'll do it! just let me know when and where!" She said. Allison was beginning to regret ever agreeing to having this...woman perform at the celebration. She seemed like the flirtatious type which was the last thing they needed. Two was quite enough but it wasn't just her demeanor she mostly just didn't like how she talked...with Alastor. It bothered her enough to not want her around at all but it was such an irrational feeling. She hardly knew this woman and for some reason in the back of her mind she would gladly do to this little nuisance what she did the that brute earlier.</p><p>It was strange she never thought like this before. Just minutes before she was fretting over killing that bastard now she was more than fine with killing this woman just for having a conversation with Alastor. Allison felt absurd just for feeling this way when she didn't need to. However seeing the two being so comfortable with each other made her self conscious about her own relationship with the demon. She always felt like a lamb in the presents of a wolf when she was near the scarlet man. He made her feel so small and insignificant compared to himself like no matter how hard she tried she'd never be his equal yet this girl- this flapper girl had his undivided attention and respect. She may be able to retain his attention even if unintetionally but she doubts he respects her very much all the more reason why she can't allow her feelings for the suave man to develop into anything more than a fleeting infatuation. It would probably hurt less if she didn't care too much when he eventually did let her down.</p><p>What was she even doing here anyway she had sworn not to take these kinds of risks with Alastor anymore? Why couldn't she just stay true to one promise to herself? Now she's here feeling like a third wheel while out with the very demon she was to stay away from.</p><p>Allison felt like a fool and there was no one to blame for her predicament but herself. "Ooh! I have the perfect dress for the occasion but it was ruined during an altercation at the nightclub." Mimzy said in disappointment. Alastor hummed in thought. "Hmm...Oh! Rosie could likley repair it for you I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" The deer suggested.</p><p>The doe looked up in surprise Alastor knew Rosie too? 'That's a coincidence.' She thought. "Ooh! You're right Al! I'll ask her! She should still be open we could go see her now!" She offered as she attempted to link her arm with Alastor's but she ended up phasing through him as though her were air. The windego chuckled as he held up a hand in decline. "I'm sorry Mimzy dear but I'm on an outing with Allison at this time." He said putting an arm around the surprised doe.</p><p>She almost felt comforted by the gesture he was choosing to stay with her but then she remembered the promise she made to herself. Allison slipped out from Alastor's hold, stood up and backed away from him. "I-It's fine Alastor w-why don't y-you g-go on and s-see your f-friend I can head back to the hotel on my own." She said but was instantly being rerouted right back into Alastor's hold as she turned and ended up walking into his arms. "Nonsense it's not safe out here for a lady! Besides we still haven't- mmmmm!" Allison mimicked Alastor's earlier gesture by gripping his lips with her fingers cutting off his ramblings. "I think we both know I can take care of myself. B-besides I still n-need to place the new flowers for the decorations. I-I wouldn't want y-your excellent advice t-to go to waste." She said as she released her hold on the demon's lips. Alastor melted at the sight of the slightly smiling doe falling back into that dreamy trance from ealier. 'How could such a fragile pathetic creature like her be so perfect?' Alastor wondered while in reality Allison was feeling awkward again by Alastor's silence but this silence wasn't as unsettling Allison could only place the feeling as shyness, as if she were down playing some unspoken compliment from Alastor.</p><p>Mimzy darted her eyes back and fourth between the two feeling a little weirded out by Alastor's behavior. He had never acted like that before not with her or any other woman not even when he was alive. It was as though Allison had the man wrapped around her finger without even knowing she did. It was a little suspicious to her. Either Al had a thing for this dame or she had some kind of influence on him and she knew Al too well for it to possibly be the former. Mimzy considered herself to be Alastor's best friend if this floozy had some kind of power to turn him into...whatever the hell he was now, it was her duty to stop it.</p><p>The café waiter then came out to check on his customers but before he could even get a word out he was suddenly pinned under a limousine that had crashed into the café's garden. The three demons looked over toward the wreckage breaking whatever moment was happening between the two deer. "Maldita sea Brisk! This is why I didn't want you driving, gato loco!" Screamed a familiar latina voice. "Sorry!" Responded a cheerful higher pitched voice. Soon the car door opened and out stepped Briskette. "Allie you're okay!" She squealed before rushing over and latching onto the doe tightly.</p><p>"Briskette w-what are you d-doing here?" Allison asked. "Vagatha and I were worried so we went looking for you!" The relieved cat explained. "Glad you're okay Allison." Vaggie added as she checked under the hood of the elongated car that was now wedged between an iron gate, some bushes, and on top of a very whiny waiter. "Oh how considerate of you both, I'm fine as well. No need to swarm me with your concerns." Said a very unamused Alastor who was momentarily overlooked by the women. "We heard your broadcast we knew you were fine." Vaggie scoffed while checking the engine and other internal car parts. "It's been hours since then!" Alastor nearly whined causing the moth to groan after finding everything was still intact. "Fine glad your not dead too Alastor." She said. "Thank you." He said in satisfaction.</p><p>"Allison where were you during all that time? What happened at Devon's?" Brisk asked. "N-nothing I just met up with Alastor on the way- I'll...I'll tell you on the way back." She promised. Alastor moved toward the doe as though he wanted to protest but was stopped by a sly thought in his scheming brain.</p><p>The name of his lady's florist was mentioned and so developed the seeds for his next move to planted. He grinned with malicious intent before walking over to the blue demoness calmly and took hold of her hand. "I do wish you would stay my dearest but if you must go then I must say adieu." He half lied as he charmingly kissed her blue spotted knuckles. Allison blinked at the demon's statement suspicious of the face he was wearing at the moment. It was funny how she was able to tell the difference between the deer's mischievous grin and his more genuine smile, the one he was making now was pretty obvious. Nevertheless she responded. "Thank you for the tea Alastor I'll see you later at the hotel." With that the doe demoness waved the kissed hand over Alastor's heart and used her magic to make a red rose from her earlier purchase appear in his right breast pocket. Alastor looked at the plant conflicted and surprised by the lady's brazen action he was so taken aback that his smile had faded to a confused frown.</p><p>He looked to Allison who then gave one last small smile before turning and heading toward the now running limo with Briskette following behind her. He watched as Vaggie got in on one side and the two older demonesses got in on the other he stared at the calm demeanor the doe was exhibiting. There was something exciting about seeing Allison be so bold and out of character. It was a conveyance to Alastor that she was indeed more strong willed than he thought, smart too. Despite her meek personality she was likely a more worthy opponent than he originally thought.</p><p>As the limo backed out and drove off leaving the damaged fence and bushes in its wake as well as the injured waiter who laid motionless and groaning in a heap, Alastor's smile slowly returned to his face. He then caressed his rose as he looked at it in anticipation. He couldn't wait to continue this game with his doe. There appeared to be promise a fighter who could possibly withstand his efforts well enough to be entertaining.</p><p>"Al you alright sugar?" Mimzy asked feeling a tad ignored and worried. "Oh I'm just fine dear. Just-...<em><b>dandy.</b></em>" He almost growled in his deep demonic voice as he thought about his departed companion. However he wasn't angry or annoyed he was excited to play and win.</p><p>...</p><p>During the ride back to the hotel Allison shamefully divulged everything that happened on her outing with and without Alastor. It pretty much went the way Brisk thought it would only twist was that Alastor was there to comfort her [in a way] and distract Allison from her guilt. That much was good but she was feeling guilty all over again and whatever confidence she had to counteract Alastor's slyness with a subtle yet very symbolic gesture, was gone once the recollection of her murdering someone came back to her.</p><p>Allison's tears were ones of remorse Vaggie could clearly see that. She herself would've done the same thing to any piece of shit that tried to hurt her in a similar way without hesitation or mercy. To see Allison this upset over defending herself made any suspicion of her that may have lingered from first meeting her disappear. If anything she pitied the doe as a new potential theory arose within the moth's mind not a malicious one but an idea of perspective given Allison's personality. She wasn't oblivious enough to write it off as her just feeling guilty just because. She wondered if Alastor did actually like Allison there had to be a reason why, the look on his face when they left was confirmation enough that he held an interest in the doe and Vaggie may have had an idea why. "Allison you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you did what you had to do." She said. Allison looked down at her lap as a stream of tears ran from her eyes as the limo drove on. Pretty soon they were at the front entrance of the hotel.</p><p>As they walked up to the door Vaggie watch the interraction between the two women. It was like watching a doting mother sooth her saddened child the way Brisk talked to her she really seemed to care for the taller woman.</p><p>"Why don't you go upstairs to rest up a bit sweety and I'll make you something to ease your nerves." She said. Once the three ladies were inside Allison headed toward the stairs. "Thank you Briskette but I'll be alright." She said as she walked up the steps quietly leaving two demonesses to watch her with worry.</p><p>⚠️slight violence and sexual content warning!⚠️<br/>...</p><p>Neither of them understood-- neither of them could ever understand the full depths of Allison's shame. It wasn't the act of the murder that upset her it was how it made her feel, the rush of pleasure that coursed through her body, the ecstasy of feeling another's pain through their agonizing screams and muffled cries of terror. She loved it. It filled her up and gave her the most exhilarating high whenever she used her power to kill.</p><p>That's why she always fought it, that's why whenever she was in a situation where extreme bouts of sexual activity or agony were highly present she'd either pleasure herself like at her last event, or runaway before the hunger for release could overtake her.</p><p>She wouldn't have cared so much about defending her virtue from some sex driven lowlife thug if she hadn't enjoyed killing him. Pain was her sexual trigger whether it was being inflicted on her or someone else, and it made her feel sick and what made her even more sick was that afterwards she would still be aroused even now she needed to relieve herself and relive that ecstasy but how could she tell Vagatha or even Brisk all that? How could they possibly understand the disgust she felt. They think she's an innocent soul who was just sensitive. Oh she was indeed sensitive in more ways than what they thought. Allison struggled to stand the minute she closed the door to her hotel room. Her wobbly unstable legs staggered toward her vanity barely getting her close enough to sit on the stool. She panted tiredly as she tried to wipe the sweat from her furrowed brow. The arousal was getting worse and she was afraid to see the damage it had done to her intimates.</p><p>Talking about what she'd done reliving the moment, brought back the arousal she had fought back after eviscerating that scum. She rubbed her legs together trying to relieve the build up of lust but it wasn't enough Allison could feel herself coming undone so she sought to do the only thing she could to take some of the pressure off.</p><p>She straightened herself up and leaned back bracing herself by holding the edge of the stool with one hand then with the other she tentatively lifted her skirt over her thighs and opened her legs wide. She felt like a whore on display even though she was all alone the embarrassment caused her to blush especially after noticing her underwear were soaked.</p><p>However that wasn't the only shocking thing about her body. Her inner thighs were covered in scars large, small, shallow, and deep all self inflicted. She looked at herself in disbelief she barely even rememered having an orgasm after erasing that demon but apparently she did and she was ready to have another one. "D-Damn it!" Allison whispered before bucking her hips in desperation. Her moans were controled and strained she needed relief so bad it was almost killing her.</p><p>She reached over to her drawer [the one Angel Dust had been snooping around in] and opened it her vast collection of bloody razors and knives were welcomed graciously. She picked out her favorite one it was a standard kitchen knife with a wooden handle, bigger than the others and had the sharpest blade it would cut far more deeply than anything else she had. Allison stared at the knife longingly. She needed to feel its cold blade against her skin, her pupils became narrowed and needy as she stared at her reflection in the metal, panting and drooling for what she wanted. She needed both hands now so she starightened up and held her skirt up while she used the other hand to grip the knife firmly as she held it against the inside of her right thigh the cold blade poking her flesh ever so slightly. She sighed as she teased herself with the dull prodding. It was beautiful torture but she couldn't hold back for long. She pushed the blade into her thigh deeply but not enough to be fatal as she usually did when she happened to do this.</p><p>She let out a loud moan as she embraced the burning sting of her flesh being pierced the blood trickling from her wound was tantalizing. It was like a sharp fire burning between her legs she loved to injure her inner thighs most because of the close proximity between the pain and her sex. She'd feel the exciting tremble of her womanhood within no time at all. The first cut was then followed by another, then another, and another all shallow then deep, but each more pleasurable than the last. Allison kept her voice controlled enough that no one else would be able to hear her but it was loud enough that it expressed just how good she felt how she was finally getting the relief she so desperately craved. As she contined making more and more cuts she used her other hand to touch herself roughly with a claw.</p><p>She liked to up the chance of nicking herself by using her claws the thrill of the possibility was enough to make her moister increase until both her underwear and stool were seeping with it. After five more deep slashes Allison became so lost in her pleasure that she stabbed the blade straight into her leg and swirled it around in her wound by the hilt in time with her masturbation. She moaned and lowly wailed in need of release, tears flooded down her face as her hips swirled in greedy desperation. All the while she began shamelessly remembering Alastor's broadcast.</p><p>The sounds of that man's anguish, the splatters of his blood, and the tearing of his flesh. She imagined Alastor covered in all that viscera, the potential look of satisfaction on his face after making a mess of the corpse she imagined being his victim, the thought of being torn through and ripped apart by those sinister talons was enough to make her climax. She was so close her tongue lulled to the side, she could taste it.</p><p>Allison finally welcomed every filthy thought she'd tried to bury of the red windego as she leaned her entire body back with an amount of skill that would make Angel Dust jealous her head barely touching the floor as she somewhat hovered off the edge of the stool. The last thing she thought of as she came was Alastor uttering that one word that the voodoo deer said to her after her rampage. <b><em>'Lovely.' </em></b>She finally released silently squealing out the name of the man she pinned for. "O-oh! Alastor!" She gasped as her body convulsed in satisfaction. She panted tiredly as she removed the knife from her thigh the afterglow soon taking over her senses.</p><p>She was left motionless and exhausted for a while until she recovered enough to raise herself back up to a sitting position. She sighed as she swept her matted sweat-drenched hair from her forehead and looked at herself in the mirror of the vanity. She looked a mess, her blue hair tussled about wildly from the gavity of hanging from the edge of the stool, her face was still flushed, and her eyes were half closed and droopy. Soon they widened just a bit as Allison remembered what thoughts brought her to orgasm the name she spoke as she released. "Oh no, oh nononononono!" She said as she covered her droopy ear tuffts in shame. She really was a fool. All that suppression was futile. She had already long passed that fragile line she'd set to keep herself at a distance from everything that would distract her while helping the princess. It was over she was ruined...</p><p>She had stupidly allowed herself to fully and completely fall for the Radio Demon.</p><p>
  <b>To Be Continued...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Oh Good Grief!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the evening...</p><p>"Oh wow it looks so much better now!" Squealed Mimzy as she gave herself a quick twirl in the mirror. The gown she now wore was a simple black dress with a slit on the side. It was very beautiful and you would never have known that it was torn and stained in several places before Rosie worked on it. "Well I do try!" The doll demoness responded. All the while the women were conversed, as Alastor was deep in thought. He paced the parlor back and forth like he was contemplating a life and death situation. His brows were deeply furrowed and his smile was a little strained, like it was caught between being a grimace and a sneer, but still present. However you could definitely tell something was amiss with the deer, even if you didn't know him. His aura was glowing red with ancient runes surrounding him, his arms were clenched tight behind his back, and his hair tufts were laying flat against his head in irritation.</p><p>He grumbled and cursed under his breath, causing the ladies to acknowledge his strange behavior. They'd hardly ever seen Alastor in such a strange mood, few demons got under his skin so it was a bit worrisome to see him like this. "Um...Alastor dear is everything alright?" Rosie asked. Mimzy then pitched in hoping a different topic would break Al's strange discordant silent ramblings. "Al sweetie! How do ya like the dress? Ain't it the bee's knees?" She asked showing off the gown. Al's tufts perked up and his expression appeared shocked. He snapped his head toward the two's direction, giving the smaller woman a dark threatening look that made her gulp in fear. "My apologies dear I was a tad distracted by a most detrimental dilemma, in which my entire being is at stake. But no it's a fine dress it is clearly infinately more inimical at the moment, the center of the whole fucking universe!" He animatedly gestured as he released his frustrations out on the shorter woman. "Alright what's the problem Alastor?" Rosie asked nonchalantly while Mimzy hid behind her. It wasn't common but, the older demoness has dealt with her friend's tantrums before, it was more annoying than it was dangerous to her.</p><p>Alastor grunted as he held his head trying to think straight. "That...<b>THAT LITTLE</b>..." his voice was starting to take on a more demonic tone as he tried to explain his situation. "Was it Vox again?" Rosie asked. "No not even Vox is worth the amount of trouble I'm dealing with, dear." Alastor scoffed. "I think it has to do with his new lady friend." Mimzy said from behind the taller demoness. "She is not...I mean maybe...*growl* what the hell is wrong with me?" his growling was accompanied by garbled static as he put his face in his palms. Rosie tilted her head in confusion. "What lady friend?" She questioned. "He was having tea with some blue deer dame at the café when we met up." Mimzy explained.</p><p>The older woman's hollow socket-eyes widened at the description. "Deer dame? Did she look like him but sadder?" She queried.</p><p>"How did you know that?" Asked Mimzy.</p><p>"Sounds like Allison. She's one of my best customers!" Rosie revealed. "As you know I preside over all the dress and fabric shops in Hell, she frequents them quite often for her business. I've only met her a few times for a few soirees of my own, she was the one responsible for planning my Bloodshed Ball!" She explained happily.</p><p>"I remember that! It was the most exciting evening I'd ev'a had! The blood fountain, the amazing food! And she planned all that?" Mimzy mused.</p><p>"Oh most of those requirements were my idea, but she added the special touches to really bring the vision to life!" Rosie said.</p><p>Alastor stared with deepened brows, he was very bothered by being ignored. "Yes, yes that's all quite riveting but can we please get back on topic? This is about my plight!"Alastor exclaimed earning an unamused stare from Rosie, and a confused glance from Mimzy.</p><p>"Of course Alastor. So she's got you all in a tizzy, is there any particular reason why?" Rosie asked. "Do you think I'd be here pulling my antlers out if I knew that! It's as if my common sense escapes me whenever I'm around her, even if it were only for a moment! I've been trying to foil her pathetic attempts at coordinating that party, but she somehow... distracts me! Like some kind of wicked temptress!" He growls. Alastor then looks up when he feels eyes on him. Not only were the two ladies looking at him with smug knowing grins, but a few patrons of Rosie's parlor were watching with mixed emotions ranging from interest to heartbreak. "You're obviously in love with her." One of them said. Alastor immediately summoned a tentacle to coil around the customer, prompting all the others to scatter away into hiding. "Don't kill any of my customers Alastor." Rosie said. He obediently put the fearful demon down and moped. "But he does have a point dear, it sounds a lot like you're very found of the girl." The older demoness said as she walked over to some fabrics.</p><p>"Ha! I very much doubt it." Alastor responded. "Ya sure Al? I was sure she put some kinda spell on ya but now..." Mimzy was then cut off by Alastor grabbing her upper arms surprising her, his smile looking a bit more manic than usual. "That has to be the only explanation. Yes! She's cast some sort of unholy enchantment on me!" He deduced. "Alastor, if that were the case wouldn't you be unaware of your symptoms? Normally when one is under an influence of the mystical sort they hardly notice that they've been affected." Rosie explained as she pulled the roll of fabric, until she had the amount she needed. Alastor silently looked down in defeat.</p><p>"Alastor you at the least have an infatuation with her, and that's quite alright." She continued. She then manifested a pair of sheers and began cutting the silky sheet in a straight line. "I thought that too but lately I find myself unable to escape even the slightest thought of her! That's why I have to thwart her foolish coordinating tasks, so I can be done with her and move on with my afterlife!" Alastor ranted.</p><p>Rosie turned to him with a raised brow holding her sheet of deep blue cloth. "Oh? And what will you hope to accomplish then? You think you'll just forget about her by some miracle of Lucifer himself? Just talk to her. At the least you'll find out some dire trifle with her character, that will disinterest you." Rosie suggested as she draped the newly cut fabric onto a crudely sewn up headless, armless, and legless, demon mannequin made from several parts of past victims. The skin was made up of several patches of different skins all sewn, and stapled together into a selfmade art tool for making dresses.</p><p>"I've tried that however the more I learn about her the more I enjoy her company. Nearly everything she does delights me rather than repulses me, I wish she <b>would</b> do something to repel my interests." Alastor said.</p><p>"Why don't you try staying away from her if it bothers you so much? Focus more on whatev'a ya trying to do to mess up her planning." Mimzy suggested.</p><p>"I tried that too. But I somehow ended up meeting with her by chance! Despite being vast Hell can be a small world." He sighed.</p><p>"Well can't say there's anything you can do, unless you kill her." Mimzy said but this earned her a deep groanful sigh from the red radio host, his form slumped like a lumbering willow as he covered his face in knowing shame. Mimzy's eyes widened in shock at the reaction, which brought her to an unreal mental conclusion. "Oh my God you can't do it, can you?" She queried. You could just hear the internal deer screaming emmiting from the man as he sunk lower until he was slumped onto the couch.</p><p>"Oh quit your griping dear. The phase will pass and even if it doesn't Allison is [in my opinion] an excellent choice for a suitress. She's sweet and docile, and she has such exquisite taste for interior design." Rosie commented.</p><p>Alastor on the other hand was still conflicted. Though all those things were true about the doe, he couldn't help but deny even the slightest notion of considering her for a romantic partner, or anything at all. So far the only thing he was willing to except her as at this point was a rival. He was more interested in bringing her down than being with her, so he'd have to push those other feelings away even further than he tried to before.</p><p>All the while Rosie continued working on the new fabric she'd cut sticking pins into the various spots and cutting away any extra pieces. "She honestly shouldn't even be down here." She added, prompting Alastor to look her way curiously. "Because she was sacrificed?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh so she told you about that. Yes some demons in Hell were marked to be here because they were an offering to one of our princes and Allison happens to be one of them." She says with pity.</p><p>Alastor did indeed understand the weight of a sacrifice, considering he'd made quite a great many during his life, but those souls were killed in the name of vengeance to defend the weak and frail, which made him who was now. But what price was worth sacrificing an innocent? He wondered. "Yes she told me she was a sacrifice to Lucifer." He said.</p><p>"Hm...that's what she told me as well perhap our esteemed king knows something that he's willing to share." Rosie suggested. Alastor thought about and realized...Yes Magne just might have the dirt he needs to rid himself of these insolent emotions once and for all. Surly then he could destroy the blue dame with a clean almost nonexistent conscience, and finally be free from any trace of his accursed infatuation with the doe.</p><p>"Very well Rosie I shall consult with my dear <em>friend. </em>I'm sure he'll be an excellent help!" He said sounding more like his chipper self again, even his static tune came back to life. Mimzy pouted with crossed arms. She was weary of Allison at first but now that she's heard enough of the story from both Rosie and Al, she couldn't deny that the girl sounded nice. However Alastor's stubbornness to accept his feelings was becoming a bother to her. She cared a lot about Al but despite being a charmer, he was about as genuinely romantic as a brick wall.</p><p>He could woo any gal with all the amenities of a suave, silver-tongued gentleman when he was trying to weed out information or lure a victim, but when real feelings were involved he was a mess as far as she herself knew. Mimzy didn't want this poor dame to suffer just because Al was being too thick-headed to show some tact. From what she's heard so far she didn't deserve it. "I dunno Al, she don't sound like too bad a gal. Why doncha' give it a chance." She said as she watched the deer head for the exit.</p><p>"Never! I'll see her drown in failure before all else! Drown in it I say!" He yelled back almost maniacally before pushing the doors open and walking out.</p><p>"I don't gotta good feeling about this, Rosie." Mimzy said. The seamstress demoness just kept smiling as she cut the last unneeded piece from her newest creation. "Oh I don't either but trust me, all the pieces will come together in due time." She assured ominously before taking the fabric off the mannequin so she could sew it together with a few simple touches.</p><p>...</p><p>Alastor strode through the streets of the Cannibal Column briskly, smiling to himself in joy at his new revelation, while his female admirers gossiped sadly about his potential 'love' for some blue doe. Why didn't he think of it before? For God's sake Allison was basically feeding him all the amo he needed, and he hadn't thought once to use it, if the incident with those brutes was enough of an indication. Of course Lucifer would have all the answers he needed with a little friendly prodding he'd have all the information he'd need to have this woman out of his life for good.</p><p>However the nagging voice in his head took the form of his shadow and started pestering him, with whispery like scolding that only Alastor could understand.</p><p>"Don't have a cow man I have it under control." This response was rewarded with the shadow wisping in front of the deer with a hand on its hip, as it waved a finger at him disapprovingly scolding him again.</p><p>"Yes...no...I- listen it's the best thing for both of us alright? Vagatha said it herself, Allison will be gone once her job is done. This'll make her departure far easier. Besides I'm sure she's just as eager to have me out of her hair, as I am to have her out of mine." He said exasperated by the argument.</p><p>This made shadow furrow its expression to appear worried. Alastor brushed pass his darker self and continued on down the path. He had to put a stop to all of this even if he...did actually have romantic feelings for Allison, all the more reason to right? He Considered himself unable to fully commit to such feelings anyway. Alastor wasn't the type to put others above himself. How could he ever hope to make anyone happy, with the way he was. It just wasn't in his nature and as far as he could help it, it never would be. His shadow disappeared leaving the previously chipper deer alone, with the rose-- still in his breast pocket-- to caress thoughtfully, and a gut-wrenching churning in his stomach that made his heartache, as he headed to the Magne palace to get his answers.</p><p>...</p><p>Back at the Hotel Briskette paced around in worry, while Vaggie sat with Charlie in the lounge. The cat was still fretting over her friend who was in her room at the moment. After tell her and Vaggie everything that had happened after Devon's shop, the poor thing cried her eyes out to the point of exhaustion. Ever since Brisk has been letting the doe rest, but it didn't mean she was any less afraid for her well-being. How would Allison fair after such a troubling day? Not to mention she was with Alastor. Who knows what that voodoo troublemaker did or say to upset her, even though Allison never said anything about Alastor being cruel, or malicious during their time together. In fact she hadn't really said much about her time with the deer other than how he took her out for tea and helped her forget about what happened for some time, until Briskette and Vaggie came along. </p><p>Charlie watched the restless lady chimeress with concern, she hadn't seen Allison yet and Vaggie hadn't yet told her what was going on. She was patient enough at first, but after an hour of watching Brisk walk back and forth Charlie started getting antsy, however she was afraid to pry.</p><p>Now she just had to know what happened. The suspense was killing her. "Um...did something happen while you guys were out? Where's Allison, is she alright?" She question gently. Vaggie looks up from her own thoughts and places a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's. "She's fine hon she's just...a little upset." She answered. "Why? W-what happened?" Charlie asked again. "Well...she...it's complicated." Vaggie tried to think of the best way to summarize the story. "Let's just say Allison had to do something that she just isn't too happy about right now." She said. "So she had to...kill someone." This guess wasn't formed as a question. Charlie had a feeling something bad must've happened to cause so much silence. Brisk looked up suddenly then quickly walked over, making a pleading gesture with her paws. "She didn't mean to Princess, she was defending herself. Please don't be upset." She begged. Charlie however held up her hands defensively. "It's okay Brisk I get it! It's dangerous out there, so long as no one got killed here in the hotel." She assured.</p><p>"Really? Oh thank goodness." Brisk sigh in relief. "Sorry for worrying you. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about the incident. Allison only gets like that when she's defending herself normally she wouldn't hurt a fly." She explained. Charlie nodded then looked upward toward the upper floors, beyond the ceiling. "Is she gonna be okay? She's been upstairs for hours." The princess asked. "She will be it'll just take a while before she's in better spirits." Brisk said wearing her own worried face.</p><p>She expected it would be about several days at the most before Allison would be back to her old self. At the least she'd be okay by tomorrow, but that would only be for the sake of finishing up their planning. "Well whatever time she needs she can use it." Charlie said. "Princess are you sure? The party..." This time Vaggie spoke. "Charlie's right. The most important thing now is that we all stay safe during these last days of the cycle. Let her take all the time she needs." The moth insisted.</p><p>The chimeress was stunned but that expression soon turned into a gracious smile. "Thank you both. I hope this will all blow over soon. I wouldn't want anything to be delayed, but I agree. Besides we've got most of the planning done I just want Allison to get better." Brisk thanked relieved that her friend was going to be given the time she needed to overcome her sadness.<br/>...<br/>Meanwhile upstairs Angel Dust was crouched in front of Allison's hotel room door, with a glass cup pressed against it.  He had his head on the bottom end, trying to listen in on the muffled moaning sounds coming from inside.</p><p>After coming out of his room earlier He noticed Allison's strange gate as she basically power walked to her room, like she was drugged up or something. Of course he got nosey and tried to listen in on what she doing. What he didn't expect was to hear her masterbating. He couldn't tell if they were sexual or not at first but what he could recognize other than that were the sounds of slashing and cutting. Only then did the moaning sound more sexual.</p><p>'Jesus she's in'ta that masochistic shit? She seemed like such a prude.' He thought. However he now got his answer to what the broad was into and who she was into. He heard Alastor's name as the doe orgasmed which caused him to snicker silently to himself. 'Yes! This bet is mine for da win, baby!' He thought with glee.</p><p>Inside Allison fell onto her bed exhausted and ridden with shame in herself crying her eyes out into her pillow. She had allowed herself to fall in love with the most powerful overlord in Hell. What was she thinking? Nothing about this was right. She had to finish planning this damn party before she lost her sanity, if she hasn't already. "How could I let this happen?" She scolded herself. "I'm suppose to stay professional. I can't have feelings for a client." She whispered lowly through her quiet sobs. "*hic* what do I do? *gasp*! If he ever finds out he'll kill me for certain!" She realized before shooting up to her knees on the bed clasping both hands around her aghast mouth. She then got up and started pacing back and forth across the floor frantically, holding her head in a full blown panic.</p><p>Forget her career her afterlife was surely at stake now. Allison wasn't sure how Alastor felt about the concept of love, but with his power and sadistic nature, it was safe to assume that he detested the very notion of it. The man might even be immune to such feelings, and Allison figured if he caught wind of her affections it was all over for her, or at the least he'd leave her with a few disfunctional limbs, and a missing organ.</p><p>She could imagine how cruelly the monstrous deer would react. He'd strike fast enough to put her in shock, but then he'd instantly devour her, until nothing was left. It wouldn't be sensual, and slow like how she fantasized, it'd be brutal, quick, and painfully slow all at the same time. Allison shuddered but not in pleasure, in fear. She couldn't tell anyone especially not any of Alastor's colleagues. They'd tell him immediately, and then everything would be over for her.</p><p>She had to get over this now, and the only way for Allison to do that was by distracting herself with anything else. "The celebration." She said under her breath. She needed to focus on her work. The sooner she finished it the sooner she and Briskette could leave, and never have to come back.</p><p>She took a deep breath calming herself tremendously, then smoothed out her wrinkled skirt. She rushed over to her boudoir and used some tissue to wipe away her running mascara, then powdered her nose, before straightening her hair up.</p><p>Allison put away her knife that she used to pleasure herself, then locked the drawer tight. She took a long serious look in the mirror and told herself calmly. "You can get through this Allison, just focus on the celebration and whatever you do don't panic." She said then straightened her necktie ribbon and headed for the door.<br/>...</p><p>Upon hearing the approaching footsteps, Angel got up from the door and bolted toward the nearest wall, across the hall. He plastered his body up against it, then camouflaged into the wallpaper, disappearing from view. Just then Allison stepped out of the room, closed and locked the door. She then looked around for any sign that she wasn't alone. It appeared she was indeed the only one in the hall, though she sensed Angel Dust's presence.</p><p>However he lived on the same floor as her maybe she was just picking up on him because he was in his room, perhaps. Allison hummed in thought then turned away from her room and stopped to study the glass cup in front of it. She looked around again fearing, that someone might've been listening in on her. The doe gulped at the thought, but didn't let it stop her new resolve. So she snapped away the glass, and walk down the hall and onto the elevator.</p><p>It was only when he heard the doors close that Angel became visible again, and stepped back out into the hall. He then burst into laughter giddy at everything he'd learned. He was right about Allison being interested in Alastor, now there was just the matter of if Alastor was at all interested in the same way.</p><p>...</p><p>Allison made it downstairs hoping that the girls were willing to finish planning for the celebration. She came upon them in the lobby as Charlie lead the Briskette to the kitchen. "Come on Brisk let's go start on dinner. Everyone must be getting hungry by now." She said. "I-I'll h-help." Said Allison's small but well-heard voice from near the lobby entrance. The three ladies looked back and saw the blue doe standing near the bar looking like her normally downer self. Brisk ran over to the doe and hugged her tight. "Are you alright now sweety?" She asked in her usual motherly tone. "Y-yes I'm a-alright Briskette." Allison responded trying her best to sound convincing. Brisk looked at the demoness' face from side to side making sure she was being honest. She couldn't detect any falsehood, so she accepted the answer. "Well okay then." She stepped back to give the doe some space letting her walk over to Charlie and Vaggie. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused please-..." She was then cut off by Charlie.</p><p>"You didn't cause any trouble at all Allison. It's fine." She assured. "We can also postpone the preparations for the celebration till after the cycle, so that everyone is safe during it." The princess concluded. Allison's eyes widened and her face paled. Postpone? No! She had to finish planning the party, she needed to or else that demon would be the only thing on her mind. "A-are you sure? I-I  wouldn't want you to have to put anything back b-because of m-me." She tried.</p><p>Vaggie then spoke up. "It's okay Allison, nothing is getting put back by this. I'm pretty sure no one will be here, if things get any worse than they were today." She said and she was right. Allison was so close to being raped and torn apart, where as other denizens weren't as lucky. There were demons that died during sex, or were killed for sex. If that's the extent of how bad things were today, then how much worse could it get? Honestly the doe didn't even want to imagine it. It wouldn't be ethical for them to risk the problematic nature of the Lustlorne Cycle while preparing for a celebration, especially since the rest of the decorating would be done outside of the Hotel.</p><p>She sighed at the truth behind the moth's words, then spoke. "W-well if that is w-what you both want." She meekly agreed, her hands fidgeting slightly against her lap. "Don't worry Allison we'll get back to it when the cycle ends. It won't be too much, besides we could use this as a chance to take a break!" Charlie exclaimed.</p><p>Allison gave a small smile. The girl had such a pleasant energy, it made her lighten a little. "Okay then." She agreed. "Perhaps I could help with dinner then? I can cook." She offered.</p><p>Charlie beamed and excitedly nodded. "Sure! Vaggie and I were gonna help Brisk too-..." She was then gently inturpted by the moth Latina. "Actually hon, Allison and I can cook tonight, why don't you and Brisk just go let everyone know, it'll be about an hour before it's ready." She insisted. "Oh! Alright that's okay!" The royal responded. "Is that alright with you Brisk?" The chimeress was confused and she didn't want to leave Allison's side, but maybe it was best that her blue friend be around someone, who wasn't going to dote on her constantly. She nodded to the blonde before turning to the doe. "I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" She said earning a polite nod from the taller demoness, before she walked off with Charlie.</p><p>She looked back one last time, as Vaggie and Allison made their way toward the kitchen. Her blueberry looked so tired and upset, she hoped she was really okay after everything. She may have seemed okay now but Briskette felt that something much worse must've been plaguing the deer demoness, and all she wanted to do was shield her from those dark thoughts.</p><p>
  <b>To Be Continued...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. This Is Bad!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust sat on his bed, as he painted one of his nails while talking on his Hellphone to his best gal-pal, Cherri Bomb. "Heh I'm tell'n ya cher-bear! I got this bet in the bag, I can't wait ta see the look on his face when those two start go'n at it, Hehe!" He laughed as he kept the phone under his right shoulder, while he continued painting. The fluffy spider was currently shirtless, wearing only a pair of small pink boy shorts and thigh-high stockings. Fat Nuggets laid by his side as he talked on, his pride growing with everything word he divulged. "She was literally fuck'n herself with a knife over im', a romp in da closet can't be too far behind." He said.</p><p>On the other end of the phone, Cherri was held up in a bar, with some other girls and a few guys battling it out with a bunch of demons looking to, <em>"fuck them up" </em>so to speak. Just another side effect of the Lustlorne Cycle. They held their own pretty well and despite the severity of the situation, Cherri found it to be a fine time to talk to her best friend. "Shit that is messed up. Speaking of knife fucking- HEADS UP JACK ASSES!!!" She tossed a bomb over at a group that were violently defiling a dead demon with a blade, until it fell by them and went *BOOM!!!* This caused Some the others to either flee or end up subdued, long enough for Cherri's group to escape toward the back. hopfully there was an emergency exit, for them to get out through. "So did she like, stick in her leg, or arm, or did she put it up her...?" She trailed off as she ran with the others, while throwing bombs back at the violent sex-crazed bastards, who chased them. "Fuck if I know. I didn't see anything, but I heard a lot of slashing. I assume she was just cutting, or even stabbing herself." He said. Angel then blew on his nail art as Cherri spoke. "Damn, well can't blame her too much." She said. "For being int'a pain?" He asked. "No for being into the Radio Demon. I mean I'm not into the stuffy stick-in-the-ass type, but in general he pretty hot." She explained as she lead the group up a set of stairs, after loosing sight of the hoard.</p><p>" No duh! Dat's why I made that fuck'n bet in da first place. Wit da way he looked at'r, Al either wanted to fuck'r or kill'r, an' since he hasn't killed her by this point, I'm bett'n on da latter." Angel said confidently.</p><p>"Well good luck with that Angie! Anyway I gotta go, we're ending this crazy night with a bang." Cherri said now lighting a pile of bombs and arming a ton of detonators, and mines outside the bar. All the while the others were making it out of the fire escape and running far away.</p><p>"Kay Cherri! Talk ta ya lat'a toots!" Right before ending the call, aloud firey explosion could be heard over the phone. Angel then got up to find something to wear for dinner. The announcement was given by Charlie and Brisk earlier. Though the spider was a patron of the Hotel, he was somewhat of an acception when it came to the staff's gatherings, since he was their very first guest.</p><p>He tossed aside outfit after outfit, unable to settle on anything, until eventually, he found a low cut simple white t-shirt, with a pink heart on the front, and a short pink mini skirt.</p><p>After setting out his clothes he fed Fat Nuggets, then got dressed, put on his boot, and finally headed off to eat.</p><p>...</p><p>Vaggie was setting the dishes out for dinner, while Allison was still cooking. She was, at the moment, stirring a cream and vegetable stew while, the goat thigh was roasting in the oven.</p><p>There were also some rolls left over, from serving dinner to some of the hotel guests. Allison let them toast a little, in the oven while cooking everything else from scratch. As Vaggie gathered some utensils, she looked over to the doe silently. She wondered if everything was really okay with her.</p><p>So, the moth decided to probe a little. "Sooo- you're not upset anymore?" She asked carefully. Allison startled at suddenly being spoken to. "O-oh no, I-I mean yes...um." The doe stammered, trying to get out her answer. "I-I am still mortified by what I did, b-but I'm n-not as upset over it a-as I was before." She said. Vaggie nodded with a thoughtful hum. "Well at the least you only killed one shitty guy, according to your story Alastor got most of them." Vaggie said.</p><p>Allison didn't say anything to that but, she mentally agreed. "Ya know technically-- that means he saved your life, kind of." She fought hard to get that one out. As hard as it was to see Alastor be any kind of savior, he did in fact help her out, he even comforted her afterwards. Even Vaggie had to admit, [at least to herself] it was kind of nice of him.</p><p>Allison's ear tufts perked up at the revelation of the Latina's words, it was true. Alastor did help save her, before she lost control of her powers. This in some ways shocked her. Alastor didn't seem the type to play the savior. So why would he care enough to stop those demons, from killing her, wouldn't it be more profitable to him if she were dead?</p><p>"I-I suppose you're right." She responded, after realizing she was silent for too long. "Aaaand...I wouldn't be surprised if you...ya know-- ended up like, really liking him...like alot?" She said phrasing that last part as a question. Allison paled at the words, as she froze in place, fear stricken across her face. Her form began to tremble. Did Vaggie know, did someone hear her after all? She knew Vagatha was aware of their date, but now she was being directly questioned about her feelings. "I-I..." Allison was on the verge of having a panic attack. She did her best to keep it together, as she tried to answer obliviously. "W-what a-are y-you..." She spoke as she turned to partially face Vaggie, but was stopped by the stern look the small goth gave her. She seemed neither angry nor concerned, just-- blank, as though warning her not to deny the truth.</p><p>Allison tensed at the look. 'Shit!' She thought. "I-I..." She stammered while trying to keep her tears from spilling over. "I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to..." Allison was then cut off by a hand to her shoulder. "Hey calm down I'm not upset. I told you already, I won't tell you who to like." She said. Allison turned away shamefully. "I-it's complicated." The doe said simply, not wanting to tell her too much. "I get it those kinds of feelings are hard to deal with sometimes, I won't judge." Vaggie assured. "Just wish it was anyone other than Alastor." She finished while gathering the utensils.</p><p>Allison's eye fell on the stew as she stirred it slowly. The Thick creamy liquid swirled like a whirlpool of veggies and mushrooms, mimicking the storm brewing within herself perfectly. "I do too." She whispered. Vaggie watched her companion with pity. She couldn't help but sympathize with her. She had been in her position years ago when she had developed feelings for Charlie. Being in love with the princess of Hell was not a very smart choice, but she couldn't help it. Here she is now six years later dating Lucifer's daughter, and miraculously still alive. Sometimes these things just happened and there wasn't much anyone could do about it, you could only go with it and hope for the best, or try to escape it.</p><p>Vaggie sighed and tried to think of something to say, to ease Allison's worries. Finally she gave her own thoughts on the matter. "I don't know too much about Alastor but what I've heard is pretty bad. Now what I've come to <em>know </em>is that when he isn't being, a stubborn, glutinous, overly-playful jackass, he's kind of a decent guy." She admitted. "Just remember what I said before, about keeping your guard up. Al likes to turn everything into a game and that won't be good for you or anyone else." Vaggie warned. Allison looked downward. She didn't forget what the moth told her before. She felt so foolish to have fallen for the Scarlett demon. "I-I know, th-that's why I want to do w-whatever I can t-to s-stop feeling this way, o-or at least distract m-myself from it." She said.</p><p>Vaggie sighed with pity. "I don't think it's that easy. But if it's a distraction you need I've got some stuff around the hotel you could do, to keep yourself busy." The Latina said.</p><p>Allison smiled and nodded in approval, that was perfect. "Oh my goodness, r-really? Th-that would be very helpful!" She exclaimed, it was probably the most excited she'd ever seen the doe. "Sure thing just promise you won't go working yourself to a second death, okay?" She agreed.</p><p>Allison happily responded. "Of course I won't overdo it." She promised. Vaggie nodded then picked up the dishes to be set up in the café. She could feel Allison's grateful gaze on her as she exited the kitchen. She gave out one final warning before leaving, though this one was much more mundane.</p><p>"Don't forget to take out the rolls." She said then walked out, while Allison frantically pulled out the smoking, but not quite yet burned bread from the oven.</p><p>...</p><p>At the bar Husk drank away his concerns, about Alastor possibly liking that sad-sack doe. It couldn't be possible. He knew the guy better than most people [which wasn't saying much], this was maddening. Not only would this mean that the bastard would likely come to him, all sappy and upset over his feelings, and try to talk his ear off about it, but worst of all he'll lose his bet with Angel Dust. Maybe it was nothing, maybe he was just plotting something and didn't want her to see him so deep in thought about it. Maybe the light just made him appear to be blushing, the fuck did Husk know about how feelings worked anyway, right? At these various thoughts he drank some more, chugging the bottle of cheap booze quickly, ready embrace the bitter/sweet darkness of another blackout, to alleve him of his worries. "Fuck Al, what the hell is going on?" He asked under his breath.</p><p>"What's going on?" Asked a sudden voice that startled the old drunk. He sighed in relief when saw it was only Niffty.</p><p>"Nothing." He said. Niffty was a little confused but she quickly shrugged it off and proceeded to dust the counter and barstools. Husk tiredly looked away from the bug while she frantically spruced up his bar. His thoughts were mangled in the potential that the red nuisance himself, might be into that blue crybaby. However he also recalled how Niffty and Charlie had some kind of matchmaking charade going on lately which would surley end badly, if they continued finding themselves on Vaggie's bad side.</p><p>He wondered for a moment how it would all likely play out. What their meddling <b>could </b>do if they refused to listen, and caused the two to end up put off by each other. It seemed kind of petty and stupid, not to mention it might be considered cheating at the bet. However the chimera was tipsy, annoyed, and not ready to that mystery wine mixer recipe. He just needed to push the girls' curiosity a little bit further than it already was, surely they'd take the bait right?</p><p>Niffty swept around with her duster quickly until Husk gruffly called to her. "Aye Nif!" She darted over to him lightning fast. "Yeah Husk?" She answered sweetly. The cat looked around for any eavesdroppers, when he found none he leaned over to the little cyclops and whispered silently, but loud enough for her to hear.</p><p>"Listen I need to talk to ya about Al." He said casually. Niffty cocked her head to the side, not quite understanding until the cat continued taking. "I think he might have a thing for that sad-faced chick." He said. "Allison?" Niffty questioned. "Yeah her. I dunno he just seems, different with her here now. Act'n weirder than usual, more secretive, he's even backed off on his fuck'n tricks." The tiny housekeeper became more and more intrigued by the second. Her pupil grew larger with interest, Husk noticed it too? It was so exciting! "I dunno I might be look'n too much into it but something just don't sit right with him lately." He said. He wasn't totally lying as this was all speculation, but it was still a great way to get the girl curious.</p><p>"Wow! That's amazing! I think Allison likes him too! They-...uh...well-" she wanted to talk about the date the deer were on, but she knew better than to tell anyone, lest Vaggie and/or Alastor find out she'd said anything. So Niffty shuddered internally at that potential outcome, so she decided to just skipped it. "They've been a lot more friendly to each other lately, you think there might be a chance?" She asked hopefully. Husk gave a shocked expression. Was she serious? That bitch might be into him too? He wasn't expecting that, this was not good for him. "Uh, well..." He trailed off, his mind still reeling over how fucked his chances of winning the bet was.</p><p>"Hey sinners! What's shake'n!" Called Angel, jovially. He seemed a little too happy, like he had won the lottery or something. Either way Husk didn't like it. What if he also noticed something between the two deer. "Hi Angel!" Niffty squeaked happily while Husk glared venomously. They both watched as the pornstar sat down on a stool, happily humming to himself. "The fuck are you so happy about?" Husk asked in his gruffy old man voice. "Oh noth'n." He answered vaguely. The cat squinted suspiciously at the spider, until Vaggie walked in with the plates and utensils. "Hey guys we're eating in the café, we freed up a table we can all use." She informed. Niffty hopped off the stool and scampered off to catch up with the moth, the other two demons got up as well both waking and lumbering toward the dining area, when Angel said. "Ya know I over heard sumthin real interesting earlier, and let's just say I got a good idea of what oľ sad-eyes is into, an' sure enough, she ain't vanilla." He whispered to Husk leaving the cat stunned and silent, so much so that he stopped in his tracks and watched the staff go on ahead, Angel knowingly kept on walking sashaying confidently away like he owned the place.</p><p>Husk's eye twitched in horror. This was not good. He could only hope Niffty would do something stupid to keep the deer at bay from each other. At this point it was his only hope.</p><p>
  <b>To Be Continued...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Answer Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor stood before the sinister apple themed gates of the Magne family home, silent and perplexed. He wasn't scared or nervous, just not looking forward to seeing the king himself. Lucifer could be...difficult at times, don't get Alastor wrong the guy was pleasant enough, when he wasn't  torturing the souls of the damned. However his more appealing energy was a lot like his daughter's, only it left you more drained. His goofy persona seemed to be a low-key form of wearing down everyone around him, like a one million-year old manchild.</p><p>The deer demon was normally met with the dark calm version of Lucifer. The kind of demeanor that irked him greatly, as though the king were somewhat mocking him. Being talked down to was not how he wished to spend his evening. Therefore he planned to pop in, get his answers, and be back at the hotel for dinner, the sooner he got out the better.</p><p>So the demon sighed, opened the gates, and walked in while his tentacles coiled around the trapped guards behind him, as he made his way up the dark cobble stone path toward the large palace at the end of it.</p><p>...</p><p>In the palace the goat-like imps that served the family, cowered and covered their ears cringing in torment, as Lucifer loudly played polka music from his accordion. He was really suppose to be going through soul contracts, but [as he put it] it was break time even though he hadn't so much as touched the papers all day.</p><p>Instead he fooled around, doing literally anything else, other than what he was suppose to do. He'd even have to thank Vaggie for giving him a reason to leave earlier, answering prayers was important after all. </p><p>He'd been playing his obnoxious instrument for hours without rest, driving his entire staff insane as he polluted his home with discordant music, and maniacal laughter. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Screamed a servant as he ran toward the front door. He needed to get away, to be free of the monstrous noise. Lilith wouldn't be back for days, so there was no one to stop this madness. He couldn't wait that long, he had to escape, and he was so close too. The minute he touched the gold handle the door swung open inward, splatting the pained creature against the wall like a fly being swatted.</p><p>Alastor strode into the foyer swinging his micorphone like a baton, apparently breaking and entering another's home had no baring on him. He kept up his smile though behind it he was highly annoyed. He followed the sounds of - what he believed might've been- music, and found himself in the large, lavish living room, where the king was standing upon the velvet sofa, pushing and pulling the headache inducing music, from his accordion smiling and jeering like a mad man.</p><p>Alastor stared at the scene with a tiny smile, accompanied by an disgruntled expression. 'This is not going to be an enjoyable visit.' He thought. However, he remembered why he came there in the first place, he needed answers so he could put his ridiculous feelings for Allison aside. Since the king was the one whom the doe was sacrificed to, he must have some information on her that he could share.</p><p>Alastor took a deep exaggerated breath and walked up to the powerful nut. "Excuse me! Your Majesty!" The king kept on playing, not even acknowledging the demon. He seemed to have not heard him. "Lucifer!" Still no answer. Alastor then growled before summoning a tentacle from the floor, in front of the sofa. It pierced the instrument stopping the king's musical tirade, then dragged it into its eldritch depths.</p><p>Finally the servants were free of the accursed noise, much to Lucifer's disappointment. He looked over to the demon responsible for ending his fun, and pouted childishly. Alastor was unamused but the look however.</p><p>"Now that I have your attention sire, I need to have a word with you." He stated.</p><p>"Oh my the Radio Demon! What brings you here?" The serpent king greeted. He then fell off the the couch, like an imbicile then got up, and proceeded toward the deer happily. He had his hands splayed out in a welcoming gesture but Alastor held out his cane to him, stopping the king just within his five foot comfort zone. "Hello King Magne." He said.</p><p>The royal chuckled then replied. "Oh you funny Fawn, it's King <em>Luci</em>." He said. Alastor's eye twitched slightly before sighing for the hundredth time since making his venture toward the palace. "Your Majesty I have some questions to ask you, about..." He was then rudely interrupted by an arm around his shoulder. "You want to know about Allison Blue, right?" He deduced.</p><p>Alastor was almost shocked by the King knowing of his purpose, until he remembered who he was talking to. "Yes... I am curious as to who she was in her past life, and what the extent of her powers are." He explained. Lucifer pulled away summoned his own apple cane, before transporting them to a large dark descending staircase.</p><p>"Right this way." The Apple royal said. He lead the way down the steps which, almost seemed like they went on forever. The clownish man then began making small talk with the crimson buck. They talked about trivial things, trying to one up the other with their conquests of murder and torture, which was met with a tie. Lucifer then asked about his daughter. "So how is my little Apple pit doing these days?" He asked in general concern even if he didn't sound like it. "I haven't spoken to her since she left to open that little motel of hers." He somewhat mocked.</p><p>Alastor kept his grin firm as he answered. "I suppose she's well. Vagatha has her on thin ice, so to speak. Other than that everything's quite dandy!" He informed. "I see, oh that little moth is such a cutie. I just want to eat her up sometimes." Lucifer mused. It was hard to tell what he meant by that statement or how it was meant to be taken, either way it left the cannibal a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>They reached the bottom of the steps and were soon walking through a stone hallway. The walls were covered in staring, blinking eyes that watched everything. It wasn't anything the deer wasn't use to, since nearly every place in Hell had them. He just walked on staying close enough to not get lost, but far enough away from any potential tricks. In an instance a wall of spikes shot up from the floor between the two powerful demons, barely nicking Alastor's nose. The buck was not amused by this stunt as he eyed the dangerous barbs, and then the smiling king suspiciously. "Oh my, I nearly forgot about the traps." He said sarcastically. "No worries dear friend I'll just fix that." He said before snapping a finger. Soon every other trap was set off; a wave of fire coming from the walls, a pit of snakes in the ground, more spikes cashing together from either side of the hall, and finally a large bone crushing sized mace from the ceiling. With a clench of his fist, Lucifer then reset the traps making the path clear for them again.</p><p>"My bad." He giggled innocently before continuing to lead the way. Alastor wore an annoyed, tight-lipped grin as he cautiously followed. After a bit more walking the two reached a door. The snake on Lucifer's hat uncoiled itself from its resting place, then slithered against the door tracing the etched grooves of the stone, until it matched the pattern perfectly. The door glowed an sickly luminescent green, as the king took his cane then twirled it playfully, before sticking the Apple end into a hole next to the door. He turned it several times; once to the right, once to the left, and finally three full right turns. The sounds of locks clicking and tumblers coming undone, resounded throughout the door, making it rumble and slide to the right revealing a hidden room.</p><p>In the center there was a large book. It was thick and had a cover made entirely of mortal skin. The eyes that slept on the cover were placed ornately like jewls, with one much larger than the rest sitting in the center.</p><p>"This little guy should give you all the answers you seek." The king said. He then poked the larger eye in the middle, making it wince and open. "Wakey wakey my friend! We need Allison Blue's page." He said. The demonic eye glared and rolled its pupil before opening all of its other eyes. The book flew open, the pages flipping rapidly until it came to a stop on a blank page. It was blank until words began to form from seemingly nowhere.</p><p>Lucifer stepped aside and regaly  gestured for Alastor to take a look at the chapter. The deer was almost hesitant but he immediately quelled whatever doubts he'd been having, to turn himself away. This was what he wanted; answers, and a reason to put away his foolish infatuation. Love was a weakness to Alastor, and even a hint of it needed to be squandered in order for him to be himself again.</p><p>He approached the book and read its contents from the very beginning.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it old friend, good luck." Lucifer said as he made his way outside the room, before the stone door closed again. The king could then be heard screaming in pain as a deafening crash was heard outside. "Damn it, why did I put these traps here?" He whined. However Alastor ignored the other man's cries of agony as he was too fixated on what he was reading about Allison. With every word he read his smile faded into a shocked, incredulous frown.</p><p>
  <b>To Be Continued...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I Thought I Knew You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later...</p><p>A burst of tentacles and ancient green fire exploded from inside the room Alastor was in. The stone door split into pieces and not a single trap was able to harm the angered deer, as he stomped through the eye covered hallway. His eyes were glowing red,  his and claws were bared sharp and menacing. He looked like he was out for blood and Lucifer was his target. All of it everything about that insufferable creature, was because of him.</p><p>That Bratty man-child was going to pay.</p><p>Meanwhile Lucifer was finally doing his work, well he was doodling and playing tic tac toe with himself, but at least he appeared to be working. After loosing to himself for the fifth game in a row, his door was forced open by a raging power that eminated from the infuriated deer demon behind it. His teeth were needle sharp, his red glowing eyes were shrunken inside pools of dark black pits, his antlers branched out beyond his head in unnatural gruesome angles, and his body was much  thinner and more distended.</p><p>Lucifer just smiled his goofy smile and waved casually. "So how was the read?" He said cheerfully. Alastor charged toward the king with a menacing aura until he was a few inches from his face. <b>"YOU! YOU DID IT!" </b>He seethed. <b>"YOU'RE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR IT ALL!" </b>The monstrous demon growled. "Now Alastor I was only responsible for her soul. How powerful she became was based solely on her own abilities, whether she meant to harm anyone or not." Lucifer explained still grinning like an asshole.</p><p>Some civil part of the buck had calmed down a bit but Alastor was still angry. <b>"You bargained for an innocent soul, </b><b>that's</b><b> bad enough,  But you had the audacity to model her form, and powers after my own! Why?" </b>He demanded. Lucifer just pulled out a fancy smoking pipe and blew bubbles from it. "Come now you know as well as I who's power was modeled after who's." He said. <b>"She may have died before I did but she didn't manifest until after I, myself did. Was this your plan all along? Use that she demon to throw me off, and make me vulnerable? Let my guard down then </b><b>strike</b><b> when I least expect it?" </b>The demon questioned.</p><p>Lucifer sighed before putting down his pipe. "Listen when you manifested with your power you had already accumulated enough souls to broaden your strength and become what you are now. Allison was different, her soul was unwittingly sacrificed to me for trivial mortal desires." The king said being the most serious he'd been since Alastor got there.</p><p>The deer calmed down more and soon regressed back to his normal form. "I've collect many innocent souls throughout the centuries, but usually I would have to relinquish them to heaven. Allison was the exception because even she's had her fair share of sins." Alastor was silent at that statement. He read that part about what Allison did.</p><p>"What happened was necessary, she shouldn't have been damned for it." Alastor said after some time. "Even so God never asked for her soul. Besides it has nothing to do with the act itself, it was her reaction that kept her in damnation." Lucifer explained. This was the point where Alastor was confused. "Her-- reaction?" He asked, he hadn't read anything about Allison's personal feelings throughout the ledger of her life. He had only assumed a lot of her potential feelings all the way up till the end. Lucifer neatly stacked his papers together then placed them by his side.</p><p>"A mortal's true colors always shines through, when committing an act of sin, whether it is passion or power one slip into that glorious mania, and all that's left is euphoria and regret." He said cryptically.</p><p>Alastor gave a conflicted look. He'dread every detail of what Allison had to do. Every harsh action was necessary for her survival. He knew what Lucifer was trying to convey but it couldn't be possible, it just couldn't.</p><p>"If you want some confirmation ask her about that incident in the alley, ealier. Put enough pressure on her, and she'll be honest with you." Lucifer suggested.</p><p>The deer's expression looked troubled and confused. He was almost afraid of what truth he might get from the doe. It was quite amusing, he came for answers only to end up with more questions.</p><p>Alastor masked his cluttered thoughts with a sneering grin as he scoffed in defiance and defeat. "Very well then." He said then summoned his microphone and turned to leave. Before he could reach the door Lucifer called out, one more piece of advice. "One more thing Alastor, if you still find yourself in stupor over her, may I make a small suggestion?" He said garnering the voodoo man's curiosity.</p><p>After a short talk Lucifer sent Alastor on his way, with even more to think about than before.</p><p>What Alastor learned from the king was indeed more than he thought he'd get, but somehow there were still more questions to be answered. However this time he'd have to ask Allison herself and trust that she'll be completely honest with him. Whatever was left for him to know, he just hoped that it would be the answers he needed to get over the doe. Alastor couldn't take anymore of these surprises. He just wanted a reason to destroy that little nuisance, and be free from the clutches of his superficial attraction to her.</p><p>...</p><p>"Alright it's ready." Allison said as she put the lid back onto the stew pot.  Briskette looked back at the doe excitedly and smiled. "Great! I'll just go take these out to the others!" She said gathering the rolls onto a plate. "O-okay. Thank you dear." She responded before the cat finished setting the last roll on top of the pile. She then set down her tongs, then carried the plate out like a server in a fancy restaurant.</p><p>Allison watched her go pleased that her friend has been less than a little troublesome lately. No drugs, or disasters caused by her overzealous nature, unless you count her indignant driving skills. Other than that no issues have arisen. Not to mention Vagatha promised to help keep her busy with some other work whilst they and the rest of the staff take a break from the planning.</p><p>Everything seemed to be looking up so far. She did her best to not jinx it though, she knew her own luck too well. Allison then turned toward the main course of the evening. The cooked lamb leg baked in its meat juices, and some onion slices. It had finished cooking a while ago, and since the stew needed a few more minutes Allison set the meat out to cool off. It was still pretty hot to touch if you were human, but Allison was able to stave off the blistering heat. She used a meat thermometer to check the temperature, it showed that it was cool enough to eat. After picking up the glass that contained the meal, someone startled her as per usual. "My that smells delectable my darling. I'm impressed."</p><p>It was of course, Alastor.</p><p>He was as per usual in Allison's personal space, his clawed hands resting on her hip as he smile at her deviously. "Mmm..." Allison didn't know how to react. So she did what she always did, shrink back into a submissive ball.</p><p>As she turned her face away from him, Alastor took in how Allison looked in her blue blouse, her collar undone, her sleeves rolled up, and wearing a light blue apron. It was such a privilege to see her so underdress even if it wasn't much.</p><p>"I have yet to have tasted your cooking." He said. Allison gulped and replied. "Y-you c-could eat w-with everyone else-" she was cut of by a red-tipped hand holding her chin. Her face was then turned to look at the glowing eyed Alastor. "I am interested in the stew, but I'd prefer a different kind of meat to go with it." He said as he let go of Allison's chin. What was going on with him now? It's been like this since day one. Alastor would change on a dime when it came to his interactions with Allison. He'd go from jovial friendly company, to an intimidating/seductive powerhouse, or vice versa within hours, or even minutes of their last encounter. It was maddeningly confusing. How was Allison suppose to get over this man if he consistently played these awful mind games with her? She had to get a grip on herself and get away. That's what she thought until she smelled something, something overwhelming, something metalic.</p><p>Alastor had reached into his coat and pulled out a small box, stained with blood. "If you don't mind dearest, please make me something with this. I'm curious as to how it'll turn out." He said. Allison wasn't sure that was a good idea. Whatever was in that box couldn't have been regulated and cooking it might not sit well with Vagatha. He handed it over to the trembling doe as he used his other hand to ease the roast out of her grip and put it back onto the counter.</p><p>Soon Allison's hands were empty of the glass tray, then it was replaced with the bloody box. "W-what i-i-is it?" She stammered. Alastor grinned then lightly tapped the bridge of Allison's glasses. "That's for you to find out." He said then turned while swinging his staff. "Do bring it up when you're finished." He concluded but Allison was not inclined to just cook for this man on his command, as if she were his maid. Annoyed and offended Allison transmutated herself in front of the demon's path and spoke up. "I've already cooked tonight why should I make anything with this when you could just eat with everyone else?" She scolded gesturing with the box. Alastor was a little taken aback by her sudden firmness, but he didn't let it show. He then chuckled while adjusting his monocle. "Frankly it wouldn't be as special if I have to share, but I suppose I can understand your point." He tried to keep his smile smug but it was starting to appear conflicted.</p><p>Alastor really did want to be the first to taste Allison's cooking, but in truth he needed a reason to ask her more questions in private. However his attempt to make her cook for him did seem a tad rash, he'd need to come up with a different approach.</p><p>Allison tried to study the man's face but his expression was still hard to read. He finally snapped out of his strange demeanor, and grabbed the doe by her shoulders walking her back over to the oven. "Perhaps another agreement is in order!" He said making Allison worried. "Once all is asleep, you'll roast this tasty little morsel and bring it to me during the night. In exchange I'll do whatever it is you'd like." He offered. Allison however was no fool. She turned toward the deer and crossed her arms skeptically.</p><p>"W-why do you w-want me to do this for you?" She questioned. Alastor's ears twitched in surprise. "My you've become even more defiant than ever. I believe it's your turn to offer me something, after I so generously hosted you." He said. Alastor then started walking throughout the kitchen condecendingly. "And after all the trouble I went through to acquire such a fine meal. Oh, how unfair my darling." Alastor made a show of feigning his woefulness. Allison was not swayed but when she thought about it, she remembered how attentive Alastor was during their date. She knew he was probably lying or up to no good, but he had a point. However she stayed firm in her resolve to know what he really wanted. "If you can give me an honest answer I-I'll c-consider it." She said slightly gripping the box as she held it at her lap.</p><p>Alastor's grandeur dropped to a more tired posture as he sighed in slight defeat. He enjoyed his games with this woman, but as she was no fool and being more cautious now, it wasn't as fun anymore. He turned toward the doe watching her timid form shrink away from his side glance. How she tensed up from one look, it enamored the deer on some level.</p><p>He studied her dissecting her with his gaze, before fully turning and walking back to her smaller frame while she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Fine dearest, I'll tell you." He began. "I'm curious. I've been curious since you got here." He said bluntly without an ounce of humor in his tone. This more serious side of Alastor was enough to make Allison quiver, in both fear and excitement.</p><p>As Alastor approached further Allison backed away, all the while he kept explaining his reasons. He became more and more excitable like he was losing himself with every word, as static overwhelmed Allison's senses. "It's as if you came from nowhere, like an unexpected wrench being thrown into my plans." He said. The doe was being backed into the wall now. She felt trapped, constricted, and part of her liked it. This was dangerous she needed to get away but what she wanted kept her still, as she felt the wall against her back.</p><p>Alastor's hands rose in an almost threatening gesture like he wanted to strangle the blue dame. "You're a mystery Miss Allison Blue. A most infuriating, mystery." His radio filtered voice was becoming a tad distorted and monotoned. Allison's eyes began to flutter as she stared at the man. "I'll have my answers. I will know everything there is to know of you, if it's the last thing I do." He finished. Allison closed her eyes as the red claws brushed against the skin of her thin neck, it tickled a little causing her to shuddered. This snapped the scarlet demon out of his trance. He stared down shocked by the doe's willing and submissive form.</p><p>He then straightened himself up and flattened his ears, in confusion. 'What the hell?' He mentally questioned. He'd seen her like this before when he scratched her lip, did she really enjoy pain that much?</p><p>Allison then opened her eyes, seeming to have been free of the strange tension as well. Alastor was a tad perplexed by the doe's reaction, to his slightly unhinged advances. Why did she look so wanton? It was like she wanted him to put his hands around her throat and- choke her.</p><p>The demons stared at each other silently entranced by one another's eyes of amazement. Strangely enough Alastor was the first to turn himself away from the confused doe. 'What is this woman doing to me?' He asked himself internally, his face bright red. This wasn't suppose to happen. What was suppose happen was that Alastor would convince Allison to cook for him, then bring him the meal, so that they could talk alone. That way he could ask her about the incident in further detail, like Lucifer suggested he should do.</p><p>Instead he ended up getting himself flustered. He hadn't expected this or at least he hoped it wouldn't have turned out like this. God, this is why he wanted to be rid of these feelings. It just wasn't him. Feelings weren't his forte, he just couldn't- or wouldn't- deal with this.</p><p>Allison became a little worried. Alastor was suddenly shying away, as though something was bothering him. This wasn't like him though she had only gotten a glimpse of this reaction maybe once before, it was more concerning now to see the deer like this.</p><p>Allison reached a hand out toward him cautiously. She wanted to see if he was alright but before she could say anything he sputtered out. "Nevermind! Do as you wish dearest!" Then he teleported away in a ray of green light, and a cloud of smoke.</p><p>Allison was left alone and confused. What had gotten into him? Why was Alastor acting so strange? Of course he did tend to be a tad odd he would still never act as usual as that. He said he wanted to know everything about her. Why? There wasn't much to know, or tell, was there? Allison walked over to the stove looking down in thought. As she made it over to the dinner, she realized she was still holding the bloody box.</p><p>Her eyes blinked in curiosity at what the contents maybe. She figured it was a piece of flesh, or perhaps a parcel of cured meat from a butcher? She'd have to open it and see, though she was hesitant. Allison unintentionally held her breath and brought the box up, so she could see it better. It was a simple smooth white box, like a shoe box but it lacked any label or marks. Just the stain of blood at the bottom left-hand corner.</p><p>Curiosity won out despite the potential horror, Allison knew she'd find. She brought the other hand over the lid and slowly lifted it up. She took a peek at what was inside and gasped.  The lid dropped, as she held her mouth in shock. Allison stared wide eyed at the thing Alastor wanted her to cook for him. 'How monsterous!' She thought as she stared at the bloody, thick red demon heart that sat on a purple silk cloth.</p><p>
  <b>To Be Continued...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>